FAMILY BINDS
by BBadGuy-Pato Producciones
Summary: ¿Qué te hace humano? Ellos son humanos. Ellos respiran, mueren, la única diferencia es que ellos se han liberado de las cadenas de la moral, de las cadenas de la cordura total. Los marcados con la cruz son realmente libres en ese mundo porque cuando los locos son la mayoría, los cuerdos son los que están en el manicomio. Adaptacion del universo CROSSED. (Cap.1 reeditado)
1. Perseguidos

_**FAMILY BINDS  
**_

 _Basado en el universo de CROSSED de Garth Ennis, personajes de Masashi Kishimoto. Los derechos a sus respectivos autores. Fic con contenido de lenguaje vulgar, escenas sexuales y Gore. Rating AO (Adults Only) Pffft… como si hicieran caso._ _ **La Administración.**_

 _ **1/4**_

" _Cuando en el mundo los locos sean la mayoría…  
los cuerdos estarán en el manicomio"_

¿Recuerdas Youtube?

Seguro recuerdas esos momentos cuando veías cosas que sucedían a miles de kilómetros de ti, escenas horribles y perturbadoras, seguro recuerdas haberlas visto y dar tu juicio sobre las mismas, incluso burlándote, para ti solo era entretenimiento y nada más, al igual que a todos, pero cuando todo comenzó, cuando todas esas situaciones que creías tan lejos de ti tocaron la puerta de tu hogar, toda tu realidad se puso de cabeza todo en unos breves momentos.

Fue veloz, en un parpadeo y sin que nadie pudiese siquiera darse cuenta. Todo cambió, cambió y se deterioró hasta quedar en el más completo estado de salvajismo que jamás existió antes, sumiendo todo en un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla infernal.

Ya los videos no eran necesarios porque tú eras testigo de todo, la estrella principal de tu propio apocalipsis así como muchos más en todo el mundo.

Todo lo conocido se acabó en un instante: La sociedad, la civilización misma fue tragada en la vorágine de demencia sin sentido cambiando todo de modo permanente y con ello dejando todo lo que fue conocido en el olvido.

En otras palabras más simples: Todo el jodido mundo se fue completamente a la mierda.

Pero, ¿Cómo no se lo vio venir? ¿Acaso no hubo señales? ¿Advertencias? Si, seguro las hubo, las hubo por mucho y como siempre nadie les hizo caso, las advertencias eran compartirlas, se les daba su pulgar arriba o hacia abajo. No podemos quejarnos de que lo ocurrido terminara con todo tan rápidamente como lo hizo, porque nosotros no hicimos nada para cambiarlo, no hicimos nada para evitarlo, nada más que observar.

O tal vez como siempre solo decidimos ignorarlo y gracias a esa ignorancia, indolencia y despreocupación el Armagedón y se esparció.

…Espero que ese tiempo antes de esta nueva realidad te haya gustado, que todo lo que viste fuera entretenido creyéndote a salvo, lo viste en todos lados con la única diferenciaba que era en otro idioma sin importarte. Espero que disfrutaras tu pasividad porque ahora eres la estrella estelar de la pesadilla que se vive ahora en las calles, en callejones, casas y bodegas, en todos lados sin excepción.

Espero que te divirtieras, porque ahora la diversión se acabó y si no estás muerto o eres uno de ellos tu mundo no hará más que empeorar, no queda otro camino más porque ahora estas donde "Ellos" cada día son más y seres como tú cada vez son menos, estas en un mundo de locos que cazan cuerdos y quienes llevan como marca la cicatriz de la imagen más venerada por todos o al menos lo fue antes de todo… la imagen de la cruz como una ironía completa en la pesadilla que se yergue.

Seguro fuiste feliz esas veces y si no lo fuiste menos lo serás ahora…

"Bienvenido al infierno."

 _ **000**_

Un días más, un día más respirando, un día más siendo perseguidos.

-¡Aprisa!

¿Por qué seguía haciendo esto? ¿Por qué correr si no hay lugar donde escapar? A veces sería mejor rendirse y mandar todo al demonio porque esto ya no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué huir? Donde quiera que fuera, donde ellos fueran sería lo mismo, siempre lo mismo.

Él había escuchado sus risas desde que todo comenzara, había escuchado sus gritos, había presenciado su salvajismo, su depravación y estaba a veces muy seguro que nada, absolutamente nada de aquello que conoció seguía en pie en ningún lado. No había nada y aún así su maldito instinto de preservación seguía funcionando y moviéndolo buscando un refugio, un lugar donde estar a salvo.

Aunque eso era una fantasía estúpida ahora.

-¡Vamos a atraparlos! ¡Vamos a atraparlos! ¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Vamos a atraparlos y a violarlos!

Maldijo para sus adentros a esos hombres, esos malditos hombres de los que habían estado huyendo ya varios kilómetros solo para llevarlos a otro lugar donde había más de ellos, muchos más, todo el jodido mundo estaba plagado de aquellos que ahora los pocos que siguen vivos llamaban "cruzados".

Sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su acompañante casi lastimándola y esta a su vez sujetaba la mano de su hermana pequeña; los únicos que quedaron de un grupo de quince miembros, de quince solo esas dos chicas sobrevivieron, nadie más, absolutamente nadie.

-¡No van a huir! ¡Vamos a cogerlos y luego a abrirlos! ¡Vamos a abrirlos y oírlos chillar!

Se acercaban, los malditos se acercaban. Aquel muchacho dobló la esquina en un intento de despistarlos y al hacerlo escuchó un chillido y el claro sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo.

-¡Tch!

-¡Hanabi!

La niña pequeña, una de las pocas que pisaban la tierra estaba en el suelo sujetándose el tobillo mientras su hermana mayor se acercaba a ella nerviosa.

-Ponte de pie, hazlo.

-N-no puedo, no puedo. Me duele.

-¡Ya muévanse! –les gritó viendo a sus perseguidores acercarse-, ¡Muévanse o voy a dejarlas!

La joven miró al muchacho suplicante, este por su lado miró a la niña que ahora le perjudicaba, suplemente podía dejarla a ella y a esa chica y ya, no es como si fuera la primera vez que hacía eso y así huir y seguir vivo una temporada más. Además, ¿qué eran ellas para él? Nada, solo un par de extrañas, solo un par de extrañas que no debían importarle. Ellas… ella…

Lanzó una maldición y antes de que el peligro llegara totalmente sujetó a la niña en brazos y empezó a correr de nuevo ante la sorpresa de la joven.

-¡Muévete Hyuga!

-¡S-si!

Al hacerlo escuchó el sonido claro de un arma.

-¡Están lentos, están lentos! ¡Vamos a por ellos!

Corrieron todo lo que podían escuchando sus risas, esas risas maniáticas que demostraban claramente que se divertían con aquella cacería de tres pobres diablos, disfrutaban su diversión porque no importaba que sucediera ahora, los iban a atrapar y luego, luego sus impulsos los guiarían.

Pero la suerte de los jóvenes sonrió nuevamente dándoles el esquinazo en una de las calles donde ellos técnicamente desaparecieron ante la indignación de sus perseguidores que gritaron molestos para empezar a buscarles por los rededores.

-¡No están lejos… no lo están!

-Busquen, busquen, quiero a las chicas, las quiero, las quiero…

El grupo entero comenzó a dispersarse, sus presas debían estar en algún lado ya que no podían haberse esfumado así como así, ellos los encontrarían.

-¡SIGAN, SIGAN BUSCANDO!

-¡No están lejos, no están lejos!

En ese juego del gato y el ratón el que daba un paso en falso perdía. Mientras ellos buscaban a sus perseguidos los otros debían mantenerse en silencio, en silencio a pesar de estar rodeados de cadáveres, cadáveres mutilados de maneras inenarrables tirados justo debajo de la rampa de los autos de aquel garaje que estaba casi calcinado.

La joven que acompañaba a aquel muchacho apenas y podía respirar, el olor era nauseabundo y la escena mucho peor sintiendo que su estómago se descomponía, deseando vomitar, vaciar su ya de por sí vacío estómago.

Por su lado aquel joven mantenía la respiración mientras tapaba la boca de la niña que sujetaba para que no gritara al tener tan cerca el cuerpo de una mujer a la que le arrancaran la cara a mordiscos.

-¡¿CREES HUIR?! ¡VOY A PILLARTE! Lo haré, jajajaja… te pillaré… te pillaré y te abriré las entrañas mientras te cogemos por tu boca y tu culo.

Sus pasos ya estaban muy cerca… los iban a encontrar.

-No puedes huir, no puedes huir –hablaba como si cantara el demonio-, voy a pillarte, lo haré.

Sin embargo como una señal de salvación se escucharon el sonido de armas, armas disparando, si eran de ellos o de otros supervivientes no importaba, lo que si importó fue que el ruido hizo que esos dementes dejaran de buscarlos y se movieran hacia el lugar donde se escucharan los disparos alegremente y entre risas, poco a poco todos ellos se alejaron dejando la calle en silencio e ignorando por completo al garaje donde se ocultaba.

Y con eso perdonándoles la vida.

-S-se fueron… -susurró la chica.

-Sí.

La niña le abrazó con fuerza, él iba a quejarse pero decidió mantenerse callado, no era el momento y también podría atraerlos de nuevo.

-Vamos…

Irónico, una vez más la suerte les había sonreído, una vez más la suerte vino en su ayuda, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría lo mismo? Ya habían estado huyendo así por varios meses, lo único que se diferenciaba antes es que eran más, personas conocidas y desconocidas, amigos, rivales, amores. Pero eso fue el pasado y ya solo ellos quedaban.

Solo tres.

 _ **000**_

-Está un poco hinchado.

-Ngh…

-¿Puedes pisar?

-S-sí, eso creo.

La niña dio unos pasos torpes, su hermana mayor suspiró aliviada, temía que hubiera sido una torcedura grave pero no fue así. Revisando el contenido de su mochila que una vez guardara libros y una tableta buscó una gaza que se llevara de la enfermería de su instituto, con esto vendó el pie de su hermana; era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

-Hanabi… no me asustes así de nuevo.

-Lo siento.

Seguro podría caminar normalmente en unos días, desgraciadamente esos días no serían negociables, el privilegio de ser lentos en una zona plagada de locos, de cruzados era suicidio.

-T-tuve mucho miedo –dijo la niña poniéndose a temblar de pronto-, mucho.

-Tranquila, estamos a salvo –le intentó animarla su hermana, aunque ella estaba más aterrada que ella.

-¿Pero por cuanto?

Una pregunta que ni ella podría responder.

-Lo estamos por ahora –le dijo para zanjar el asunto-, eso es lo que vasta.

-Ellos siguen afuera, vi a niños caminando entre ellos…

-Intenta dormir un poco Hanabi.

-Pero…

-Necesitas descansar, tendremos que seguir moviéndonos dentro de poco.

La niña asintió acomodándose en el desgastado sillón donde estaba ahora mismo.

Ya habiéndose ocupado de su hermana esa joven miró de soslayo al muchacho que iba con ellas, en esos momentos observaba por la ventana de esa casa abandonada las calles buscando alguna señal de peligro.

Era un muchacho alto, llevaba ropas oscuras algo ya desgastadas y una leve barba creciéndole por el descuido personal al que tuvieron que someterse, su piel pálida y cabello desgreñado de color negro así como sus ojos, unos ojos que no mostraban ninguna emoción aparente más que molestia e incluso odio, una mirada penetrante y amedrentadora o como le dijo un joven que hace mucho caminó a su lado y con su desaparecido grupo, la mirada de una bestia.

Ella por su parte era una muchacha de estatura media de cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, al igual que él era de piel blanca, aún lucía su larga cabellera negra que cuando estaba mejor cuidado emitía un brillo azul marino que recogía en una cola de caballo; sus ojos eran de un color un poco curios, algo que siempre le hicieron notar porque casi nadie tenía el color de sus ojos, ojos celeste claro casi blanco, ojos que a diferencia de aquel que le acompañaba solían más expresar más miedo… y tristeza.

Gracioso, de todas las personas que pudieron terminar a su lado, él, solo aquel chico fue el que quedó, quien en una ocasión estuvo en la discusión con quien fuera su "líder" para que las dejaran atrás… porque no servía para nada.

-No está a discusión.

-Sasuke.

-Es cierto, hasta ahora no ha ayudado en nada.

-Solo hará que nos maten a todos, ¡¿Eres ciego?!

-Mientras seamos más…

La pelea continuaba, ella escuchaba pequeños fragmentos sin hacerse notar.

-¿Ella qué aporta a este remedo de grupo? Su hermana al menos intenta ser de utilidad. Ella en cambio solo es lastre, ¡Ni siquiera sabe manejar un arma!

-Si al menos quieres mantenerla aquí por algo "personal" enséñale a disparar y a usar un cuchillo.

-No…

-Si yo fuera el líder de este grupo…

-¡Pero no estás al mando Uchiha! Hinata y su hermana se quedan y este asunto está concluido. Y da gracias que no te echo de este "remedo" de grupo

Una risa sardónica por parte de este.

-Bien, pero si nos matan o luego te abren esa cabeza canosa que tienes no digas que no te lo dije… maestro Kakashi.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Como si fueran palabras proféticas, al quinto mes de que iniciara todo esto los dementes los encontraron y atacaron… pero a aquel hombre que decidió que ellas se quedaran no le abrieron la cabeza, solo lo colgaron boca abajo para luego con una moto sierra partirlo por la mitad, cuando los gritos de aquel llamado Kakashi acabaran tras traumatizar a todos los cruzados les lanzaron sus partes justo en la entrada de donde se refugiaban escuchando sus risas, tras la muerte de quien consideraron su líder el caos dominó a todos y poco a poco, cada uno de ellos empezó a ser cazado a manos de esos perseguidores mientras ella resultaba lo que su padre siempre le había dicho sin reparos…

UNA COMPLETA INUTIL.

Pero lo que ahora importaba no era ese pasado sino el presente y sobre todo ese sitio donde estaban ocultos, era casi un milagro que esa casa estuviera abandonada totalmente, aunque cabía la posibilidad que sus habitantes terminaran de modo horrible y sacaran sus cuerpos, todo el sitio estaba destrozado, un completo desastre, el piso superior que no estaba bloqueado por muebles estaba todo con manchas de sangre, en paredes y suelo, algunos leves y otros era un total reguero que se perdía dentro de puertas atascadas que era preferible no abrir.

Si, la casa podía estar vacía (al menos en apariencia) pero si a esos bastardos se les ocurría buscarlos allí no tendrían escapatoria, ninguna.

Lo habían perdido casi todo en su última huida cuando los miembros restantes del grupo cayeron, la joven aún recordaba ese momento, se preguntaba si hubiera sido capaz de ayudar a Ino esa vez, si hubiera podido sacarle aquel arpón con el que la atraparan y que atravesara su pierna, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar solo recogió la mochila que llevaba los suministros médicos y la comida enlatada para salir corriendo.

Toda la noche tras esto la escuchó gritar y gemir, no supo que le estaban haciendo y de hecho no quiso saberlo. Ya no importaba.

-Uchiha-san…

El muchacho de cabello negro revisaba su escopeta, no hace mucho había tenido que disparar con ella, fue casi un milagro que la patrulla de policía la tuviera a la vista, más ya no tenía muchas municiones, unos cuantos cartuchos que al menso él usaría solamente en un momento crítico, porque al usarla tal vez podría matar a uno o a dos de ellos de un solo tiro peor su ruido atraería a tres o incluso cuatro más de ellos para reemplazarlos.

La escopeta era un arma de doble filo que sin embargo tenerla cerca así como la pistola que Hinata guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta daban a esos tres una cierta sensación de seguridad. Una sensación ilusoria, pero que aliviaba la tensión.

Ya se acercaba la noche, el atardecer se perdía a lo lejos entre los derruidos edificios y en su lugar poco a poco luces parpadeantes de fogatas comenzaban a hacer acto de aparición. El moreno colocó su arma al hombro presenciando el cambio de la ciudad, las fogatas de seguro eran en la dirección donde esos locos escucharon los disparos, tal vez se unieron a la "fiesta" junto con sus semejantes, puede que un grupo numeroso de ellos era algo a tomar en cuenta, a temer, pero era un leve alivio porque los dejarían en paz al menos un tiempo, tiempo suficiente para escabullirse y salir de la ciudad.

Desgraciadamente en cuanto la distracción terminara era más que obvio que esos animales una vez más se encaminarían al objetivo que los hizo moverse de una ciudad a otra… ellos. Todo por las órdenes de uno de ellos, alguien que actuaba como su líder.

Las fogatas se elevaban, era empezar a moverse o seguro terminarían muertos, o algo peor.

-Hora de irse.

-U-Uchiha-san –le llamó la joven algo dubitativa sacándole de sus pensamientos y eso era algo que le disgustaba.

-¿Qué?

Hinata enmudeció ante su reacción, era obvio que él no la soportaba, desde que comenzara todo esto se lo había demostrado y aunque aquel muchacho no era de los que solían comunicarse mucho su hostilidad era palpable justo desde el día que…

Prefirió olvidar, los recuerdos solían lastimarle mucho.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó el joven de modo cortante mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

-G-gracias.

Al escuchar esa palabra miró a su interlocutora con sus ojos fríos de color negro que parecían abismos más que ojos como si buscara una explicación.

-¿De qué?

-P-por ayudar a Hanabi, e-en ese momento yo, yo no sabía qué hacer y…

-¿Y desde cuando sabes qué hacer? Si eres una completa inútil.

-Y-yo, yo solo…

Pasó de ella empujándola.

-Además no lo malinterpretes, si la herida de tu hermana la hace un estorbo la usaré para retrasarlos, toma eso en cuenta.

-¿Q-Qué?

Las palabras de aquel joven eran frías y aterradoras.

-Lo que oíste, más le vale a esa mocosa poder seguir nuestro ritmo o la usaré como carnada para esos psicópatas, espero que se lo digas.

-¿Cómo, cómo puedes…?

-Y lo mismo te digo a ti. Aprende a ser de utilidad de una puta vez.

Las palabras la dejaron petrificada y horrorizada, si Kakashi hubiera estado allí seguro le hubiera gritado y enfrentado, pero ella no era así, difícilmente podría levantar la voz, sin embargo lo que le dijo significaba que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a su hermana pequeña con tal de salir de allí por lo que intentando ganar valor quiso replicarle su forma de hablar.

Pero de nuevo sus palabras no aparecieron cuando la mirada de esos ojos oscuros y fríos se fijó en ella de modo tal que se quedó paralizada. Le tenía miedo, sus ojos eran fríos y amenazantes, él completo era amenazante.

-En vez de perder tiempo hablando, busca algo que nos sea de utilidad de este sitio, nos marcharemos dentro de poco, por muy animales que sean seguro necesitan dormir de vez en cuando y eso es lo único que podemos aprovechar. Y evita hacer mucho ruido, aunque revisamos el lugar no sabemos si también está plagado de ellos. ¿Comprendiste?

-…

La sujetó de su hombro para que le mirara al no obtener respuesta rápida, esa mirada dura y cruel se clavó en ella.

-¿¡Comprendiste Hyuga!?

-S-si.

Con esas palabras él se marchó por los escalones que daban al piso superior, la joven se quedó callada tras estas palabras duras sintiéndose sola, pero ella técnicamente se lo había buscado, sabía muy bien que ese joven era muy difícil tratar y mucho menso entablar una conversación, era agresivo, distante, hiriente, era una bestia y eso era bueno en cierto aspecto, porque las bestias son las únicas capaces de sobrevivir en ese mundo.

Sin embargo curiosamente él fue quien la salvó, ella le debía la vida y no solo la suya, también la de su hermana menor porque si él no hubiera vuelto aquella vez aquel joven la habría matado o algo mucho peor. El joven de quien estuvo enamorada mucho tiempo y el mismo que se convirtió en un monstruo.

Sacudió su cabeza para intentar olvidar aquel momento traumático que experimentó pero era difícil, era un recuerdo que vivía en ella en sus pesadillas más profundas y en la realidad abominable que debían vivir.

Las luces del fuego aumentaban.

 _ **000**_

¿Cómo fue que todo pasó? ¿Cómo es que llegó hasta ellos? Hinata no podía aún creerlo porque esos días no había muestras de que algo inusual pasara, ese día la normalidad aún era palpable, podía haber escuchado cosas en la red pero nada que fuera de importancia al menos para ella, porque para ella lo más importante era ese momento donde observaba el atardecer que caía en lo alto de la azotea de su instituto junto con ese muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules de quien estaba enamorada desde hace tanto tiempo que simplemente no recordaba.

Un amor que nunca pudo decirle abiertamente pues su timidez era demasiado como para hacerlo y que ahora le hacía preguntar qué habría pasado si esa vez hubiera tenido el valor.

Si hubiera tenido el valor…

-Oye, Hinata.

-Ah, ¿S-si Naruto-kun?

Un hermoso atardecer, un último atardecer juntos.

-Mañana m-me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a la reunión de fin de curso que organizamos ¿Puedes?

Esas palabras la ilusionaron, palabras que hicieron que su corazón latiera a mil.

-Si no puedes… entenderé.

-S-si, cl-claro, voy… voy.

-¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias! –le dijo animado sujetándole de las manos, algo que hizo que ella se sonrojara-, te espero en la plaza, ¿Si?

Ella asintió sintiendo su cara arder. Una esperanza leve de poder confesarse, dejar ese lado la amistad que tanto tiempo había mantenido con tal de estar a su lado aunque sea por poco tiempo y con la ilusión de que por fin toda su relación cambiara…

Pobre ilusa, ¿Acaso creía que él pensaba lo mismo que ella? No, para él podía ser alguien tal vez importante, una amiga, compañera, pero nada más. Lo supo cuando a la mañana siguiente ambos se vieron, el día cuando ella decidió cambiar aunque sea un poco esa apariencia de animal asustadizo, mostrar lo distinto, mostrarle quien era o al menos intentaba ser ese día que ella consideró crucial, para toparse con él en el parque junto con sus amigos, con todos ellos. Ahí fue donde conoció a aquel que ahora le acompañaba, ese joven de aspecto serio y amedrentador que ese día parecía estar allí a la fuerza o al menos eso decía su expresión mientras le lanzaba una mirada de puñal que la hizo mirar hacia otro lado asustada.

-Ah, hola Hinata… Guau, te ves hermosa.

-Ho-hola, ¿Y-yo, t-t-tardé mucho?

Se sentía cohibida y estúpida al estar allí con ese vestido blanco que mostraba sus bellas piernas y hombros, un vestido que compró hace un tiempo con su compañera Ino sabiendo que tal vez era un vestido que nunca usaría y que ese día usó creyendo que ella y él estarían solos. Niña ingenua.

-Vamos Hinata, ¿Siempre así? Intenta ser más animada –le pidió un muchacho con marcas rojas en la cara y aspecto algo salvaje-. Además, si que luces encantadora.

-Y-yo, yo… l-lo siento Kiba-kun, es que…

-No molestes a Hinata –dijo una voz conocida para ella apareciendo una joven muy hermosa de largo cabello rubio sujeto en una cola de caballo-. Pero me alegra que te hayas vestido así.

-I-Ino.

Los demás empezaron a hablar entre ellos casi ignorándola aunque eso era minimizarlo, en ese lapso se sintió observada. No tardó en ver a aquel muchacho de cabello y ojos negros que le miraba fijamente de modo aún hostil haciéndola sentir incómoda por completo.

¿Acaso le hizo algo alguna vez?

-Oye, Sasuke. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar allí como antisocial? –le llamó el chico rubio-, vamos.

-Tch, no me fastidies, ¿Quieres? Como dije, solo voy a estar un momento y luego me iré.

-Siempre tan aguafiestas.

Sasuke, ese nombre lo había escuchado cuando estaba en primer año, Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo de un magnate, ahora lo recordaba, no solo era hijo de un hombre importante y con dinero, también era una especie de estrella en la escuela, las mejores notas, hábil en deportes, era como si no hubiera nada que no pudiese hacer y con eso también tuvo un montón de jóvenes cerca de él, admiradoras, seguidoras y para él, molestias hasta que sus padres decidieron que debía terminar su educación lejos de todos. Pero para ella no era un muchacho fuera de lo normal y todo el tiempo que él estuvo en la escuela antes de irse nunca entablaron conversación o incluso congeniaron en algo.

Y ahora ese chico que parecía tener una aura inquietante a su alrededor la observaba de modo hostil para acercarse a ella y pasar por su lado lo que la hizo sentir mal, era como si tuviera el presentimiento que de un momento a otro le haría algo, eso le hacía sentir.

Por fortuna esa sensación cambió cuando sintió la mano de aquel muchacho rubio en la suya haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿Vamos Hinata?

-S-si

Silbidos a su alrededor, pero ella no los escuchaba, para ella ese momento parecía eterno, un momento que quería que siguiera para siempre.

Desgraciadamente ese fue el último momento que tuvo con él antes de que todo se fuera al diablo.

 _ **000**_

La noche llegó y los tres abandonaron la casa donde se refugiaran para emprender una vez más la marcha a un rumbo aún desconocido, pero cualquier lugar al menos de momento era mejor que ese sitio que era una trampa mortal, Hanabi no podía caminar normalmente y Hinata temiendo que pudiera lastimarse peor prefirió llevarla en su espalda mientras Sasuke a regañadientes recogía ambas mochilas que llevaban y las cargaba. Así y con las dos únicas armas que llevaban a la mano emprendieron el camino a un paso más lento y no era de extrañarse que aquel joven se adelantara a cada momento dejándolas muy atrás. Las luces creadas por el fuego eran más intensas gracias a la oscuridad de la noche y a la ausencia de energía eléctrica de toda la zona.

La luz del fuego era intensa y también la sensación de que estaba fuera de control, una escena que seguramente era en todos lados e incluso peor en toda ciudad, Hinata aún recordaba que antes de que las comunicaciones se cortaran totalmente escuchó que varias plantas nucleares habían estallado arrasando varios kilómetros de tierra y que su nube tóxica ahora se elevaba a los cuatro vientos para traer más muerte y miseria de la que ya había.

Pero eso fue hace diez meses, las consecuencias del desastre aún no eran palpables o al menos no las sentía. Bendita ignorancia.

-Hermana, yo puedo caminar.

-N-no, estoy bien.

Una vez más él se adelantaba, apenas y podía seguirle el paso con su hermana a espaldas, una cosa era caminar son una mochila que podía estar pesada por lo que llevaba dentro, pero otra muy distinta cargar a una persona aunque fuera una niña, sin contar que hacía más esfuerzo físico.

-E-espera, Uchiha-san.

Este se detuvo y le miró de soslayo.

-Te dije que si no seguías mi ritmo iba a dejarte, ahora no fastidies.

-P-pero…

-Cierra tu boca, no sabemos si hay alguien cerca. Ya te lo dije cuando empezamos a movernos. Yo no pienso morir por tu culpa ni por la de tu hermana.

Con esas palabras volvió a adelantarse, Hinata miró hacia el suelo sintiéndose humillada por aquel muchacho, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hiriente? Se había metido con ella desde que se conocieran sobre todo recriminándole sin miramientos que era una inútil, algo que incluso ella sentía desde que tenía memoria. Pero sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando él hizo una señal para que se ocultaran, ella obedeciendo corrió hasta el muro donde él estaba preparando la escopeta, por el callejón notaron a cuatro figuras que arrastraban a otra entre risas, gradualmente escucharon los gritos desaforados del arrastrado que se movía como loco intentando zafarse del agarre de estos.

Las antorchas de esos locos alumbraban el paso y con ello Hinata notó que su víctima no tenía piernas, se las habían cortado.

-U-Uchiha…

-Shhh.

Los gritos y risas se hacían más fuertes y ahora empezaron a aparecer más y más de esos animales, todos sonrientes como si esperaran una especie de espectáculo trayendo consigo a más personas que no se habían transformado, mujeres, niños hasta que sumaron siete en total los prisioneros, prisioneros a los que les deparaba un destino horrible.

Cualquiera intentaría ayudarles muchos pensarían, tratar de salvarlos, pero un héroe no sobrevive mucho en un mundo de locos, el joven que ella llamaba Uchica le indicó que siguieran por otro lado, era mejor rodearlos y buscar otro camino para… escucharon pasos cercanos y luego una voz que les heló la sangre.

-Vi alguien… vi a alguien…

Eso no era bueno.

-Corre –ordenó rápidamente y la joven que cargaba a su hermana asintió entrando junto con él al callejón más cercano, Sasuke revisó el lugar encontrando en una de las paredes de los edificios la escalera de emergencia, sin perder tiempo se acercó a esta y de un salto la bajaba produciendo un chirrido.

Las luces del fuego aparecían y con ellas los pasos.

-Sube –le indicó a Hinata que se sorprendió de esas palabras.

-Pe-pero.

-Mocosa, ¿Puedes subir?

-Eso creo… y no soy mocosa.

-Eres lo que se me pegue la gana, ahora sube.

Hanabi descendió de la espalda de Hinata e intentó subir, pero el dolor de su pie hizo que por poco y cayera, Sasuke la sujetó antes de que pasara y provocara más ruido lanzando una maldición.

-Hyuga, ve primero.

-Pe-pero.

-¡Hazlo!

Hinata obedeció, Sasuke algo molesto le entregaba las mochilas junto con la escopeta para que subiera. Hinata comenzó a subir por la escalera lo mejor posible mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás a su hermana que intentaba ponerse de pie, en ese momento vio como Sasuke se colocaba delante de ella y se agachaba para que se subiera, algo que la niña no dudó ni un momento.

-¡Hyuga deja de pararte y sigue subiendo!

La muchacha sonrió un poco y obedeció, cuando Sasuke subió a Hanabi a su espalda sujetó la escalera para subir, en eso se escuchó un chirrido de resentimiento de esta.

-Date prisa –le ordenó.

-S-si.

Los pasos a su detrás y la luz de las antorchas aumentaban. No era necesario ser adivino para saber que más de ellos empezaban a aparecer. Afortunadamente las luces comenzaron a pasar de largo, como si esos locos supieran que ahora mismo algo más interesante ocurría adelante donde la luz del fuego era más intensa.

Otra vez la suerte, desgraciadamente aunque estuvieran a salvo ahora la idea de que más adelante habría más dementes significaban una muerte asegurada.

-¡Muévete!

-E-eso hago, eso hago.

Hinata logró subir seguido del joven que hizo que la niña subiera primero para el hacerlo después, una vez los tres arriba el moreno levantó la escalera metálica para que nadie más pudiera subir sacándola de su seguro.

-Eso estuvo cerca –susurró Hanabi.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? –quiso saber la joven.

Él no les respondió solo se fijaba en una ventana cercana, a Sasuke no le parecía buena idea entrar por una de las ventanas ahora mismo, si en las calles había varios de ellos también aumentaban las probabilidades de que hubieran otros más dentro de los departamentos, pero tampoco podían hacer mucho en esa pasarela donde eran totalmente visibles.

Más antorchas empezaron a aparecen continuando con esa procesión.

\- Uchiha-san.

-Son muchos -dijo Hanabi temblando al verlos.

Debían entrar en el edificio, Sasuke usó la culata de la escopeta para romper el vidrio de la ventana con un golpe sonoro que alarmó a las dos chicas y más cuando las luces que se movían se detuvieron, el joven velozmente retiraba los trozos de vidrio y entraba.

-¿Se puede saber que esperan? –les preguntó molesto tras entrar del todo.

Hinata asintió y entró primero para luego ayudar a su hermana menor, cuando las dos entraron Sasuke sacó su linterna para alumbrar el lugar donde acababan de entrar esperando no encontrarse con una amenaza u otra sorpresa.

-Hmp.

Ese departamento estaba hecho un desastre, como muchos más que habían sufrido la llegada de esos locos, al igual que la casa donde se refugiaran al principio tenía sus paredes embarradas de sangre, pero aquí la situación era mucho peor.

-¿Hi-Hinata?

La niña abrazó a su hermana.

-N-no pasa nada –le confortó-, aquí estoy.

-Manténganse alerta –dijo Sasuke de modo seco-, este sitio no es seguro.

El departamento estaba en silencio, ni luces ni nada por el estilo, lo que si había sin embargo era un aire muy pesado en todo el lugar junto con un olor nauseabundo.

-Mocosa, ¿Ya puedes caminar?

-T-te digo que no soy ninguna mocosa.

-¿Puedes caminar por tu cuenta Si o No?

Hanabi miró hacia otro lado.

-S-si.

-Bien, no me sirve una lisiada ahora mismo.

Con esas palabras las dejó solas para investigar el lugar, Hanabi le miraba con ojos llenos de rabia.

-Es un animal. Ouch…

La joven se tocó el tobillo.

-Hanabi…

-Tranquila, pisé sin querer. Pero me puedo sostener.

-No te separes de mí.

Con las luces de las linternas de los dos se toparon con más manchas de sangre y también sintiendo ese olor nauseabundo con más intensidad mientras más se adentraban, avanzando notaron la sala principal cuya mesa estaba toda llena de cuerpos podridos y a medio destripar, uno era de un niño y los otros de dos adultos. Hinata miró hacia otro lado sintiéndose mal y tapando los ojos de Hanabi. A todos los cuerpos les faltaban sus extremidades, la cabeza toda podrida estaba en el suelo junto con restos que no eran de él, Sasuke alumbró el lugar y retrocedió un poco para luego revisarlos sin expresión.

-Se los comieron, al menos unas partes.

Hinata no podía entender como él era capaz de aguantar tales escenas sin sentirse mal, parecía que tuviera nervios de acero o incluso que no fuera humano para reaccionar a esas cosas, la cabeza podrida tenía la quemadura en forma de cruz que indicaba que el cadáver era uno de ellos, seguramente tras haberse comido a sus víctimas tuvieron más hambre y decidieron comerse entre ellos, algo que solían hacer a menudo tras la falta de otra cosa.

Extrañamente el olor nauseabundo se hacía más y más penetrante mientras más avanzaban y no solo de la mesa, no tardaron en encontrar en la cocina también restos humanos de todo tipo, cabezas, brazos, piernas, ingles, intestinos, todo esparcido en el mesón de cocina como si alguien hubiera querido hacer una gran cena. Hinata sintió que su estómagos e revolvía.

-Mierda. Démonos prisa y saquemos algo que sea de utilidad.

-S-si

En su requisa encontraron municiones aún sin usar en uno de los cajones de los muebles de la sala, solo esperaba que fueran del calibre de su pistola, cartuchos de la escopeta y también municiones de un revolver que debía estar en algún sitio, por su lado Hinata encontró algo que le hizo sonreír un poco, eran baterías. Seguro que podrían servir en la radio que tenía en la mochila.

El olor era penetrante, demasiado, si seguían allí iban a enfermarse.

-Dios mío.

-Creo que Dios no está aquí Hyuga –dijo Sasuke dándole una patada a una cabeza que estaba en el suelo, al hacerlo notó que también tenía una cruz en grabada en la cara- otro de ellos.

Hanabi que caminaba pegada a su hermana escuchó un leve ruido lejos de ella, ruidos como de pasos.

-¿Pasa algo Hanabi?

-C-creí oír algo.

Aquel joven pasó por su lado dirigiéndose a la puerta principal que daba con el pasillo.

-Vámonos de aquí

-S-si.

Se acercaron a la puerta de salida y el moreno intentó abrirla pero no pudo lograrlo, hizo un esfuerzo y logró abrirla un poco pero luego nada.

-Está bloqueada.

-¿Qué?

-La bloquearon desde afuera… Como si no fuera suficientes problemas. Hyuga, haz guardia.

-L-lo intentaré.

-¡Dije que lo hagas, no que lo intentes!

La joven se asustó un poco pero entendía que ahora mismo dudar era algo que no podía hacer sacó su pistola revisando su cartucho para ver cuántas balas le quedaban, unas ocho y dos cargadores más, por su lado Hanabi revisaba muy cerca de ella el rededor topándose en el suelo con un cuadro que recogió curiosa, en ella estaba una familia de cinco personas, una mujer regordeta y un señor de canas flaquito, a Hanabi le hizo gracia creyendo que parecían un diez, delante de ellos dos niños y una chica. Seguramente aquellos que habían devorado en la mesa.

Aunque eso no explicaba la cantidad de cadáveres que estaban en la cocina, esto no le estaba gradando nada.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-¿Es broma? –le preguntó molesto Sasuke-. Fue lo de siempre, los que vivían aquí intentaron defenderse de los cruzados, se encerraron sin saber que debía haber uno de ellos que presentaba los síntomas. Cuando lo supieron ya fue tarde.

Hanabi le pasó el cuadro a Hinata, ella al verlo se entristeció. En ese cuadro parecían tan felices, como si nada pasara o pudiera pasarles.

-Es triste.

-No digas estupideces y ayúdame con esto –le ordenó-, debemos sacar esta puerta.

-Si…

-No creo que lo de afuera esté mejor que aquí pero no me agrada estar encerrado.

Hinata guardó su pistola, se acercó a Sasuke y entre los dos comenzaron a jalar la puerta a ver si tenían algún resultado, aunque no lograban mucho.

-Maldita sea, ¡con fuerza!

-S-si… Hanabi, no te alejes.

La pequeña no pudo evitar ver de nuevo aquella mesa donde estaban los restos podridos de lo que fueran personas, aunque Hinata no le permitió ver detenidamente ella ya se daba cuenta de que había pasado, tal vez su hermana mayor quisiera evitar que su joven mente viera esa pesadilla pero ella ya la había visto, había visto a sus compañeros de escuela como le sacaban las tripas a la profesora de inglés antes de salir corriendo y mientras lo hacía, niños y adultos, todos enloquecidos mataban a otros. Al escapar su primo del lugar le esperaba fuera con el auto listo para irse, su primo…

No quería recordar, no quería.

Otra vez pasos, Hanabi cojeando un poco se separó de los dos que al parecer habían logrado algo con la puerta o al menso así fue hasta que el moreno lanzó una maldición deseoso y algo harto de hacer volar la cerradura con el arma, pero el ruido sería mayor y podría atraer a esos malditos si había alguno en el edificio.

Los pasos se perdían, Hanabi alejándose un poco más notó que la puerta donde estaba el charco de sangre estaba abierta y allí, allí había luz.

-Hermana, hay algo por aquí cerca.

-¡Demonios! Voy a hacer volar esta cosa –maldijo el joven apuntando con la escopeta a la puerta.

-Hermana…

-Ahora no Hanabi.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, como si alguien hubiera salido o peor aún, hubiera entrado. Desgraciadamente el miedo y la curiosidad eran peligrosos si se juntaban.

-U-Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san…

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

Debía ganarle a su temor.

-N-no te parece extraño.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La puerta, la puerta está bloqueada como para que nadie salga de aquí y… y no vimos señales de sangre o algo por el estilo en las escaleras de emergencia.

Eso hizo que el moreno desistiera. ¿Cómo pasó eso por alto? El joven preparó su arma y Hinata comprendiendo por que lo hacía sacando de nuevo su pistola.

-No estamos solos.

-Hanabi… ¿Hanabi?

-¿Dónde?

La niña se acercó a la puerta, la empujó levemente encontrándose con el lugar alumbrado por velas grasosas y allí una mujer gorda desnuda tumbada delante del inodoro en estado de putrefacción, Hanabi por poco y vomita al verlo tapándose la boca con ambas manos, la mujer tenía la cara marcada con la cruz y en esta aparecía una horrenda sonrisa, sus brazos estaban cortados y sus piernas y sus entrañas podridas apestaban en el suelo, era solo un enorme muñón tirado allí en ese baño y en las paredes de azulejo varias inscripciones.

" _ **PUTA GORDA" "PUTA MAMI GORDA" "TU BARRIGA APESTA A CULO"**_

Pero lo que en verdad la asustó fue ver que la mujer estaba abierta desde el pecho hasta abajo, una apertura hecha con un cuchillo muy afilado y de esa apertura, algo parecía moverse, la raja se abría. Hinata que fue a buscarla llegó hasta allí.

-¡Hanabi no te acerques!

La niña se quedó petrificada cuando del cuerpo de la mujer gorda aparecía una figura de su mismo tamaño lanzando un grito aterrador.

-¡Hanabi!

La niña retrocedió de un salto cayendo al suelo justo a tiempo antes de que el cuchillo que empuñaba aquello que saliera de la mujer le llegara clavándose en el suelo, la niña lanzó un fuerte chillido al ver a su atacante, un niño de su misma edad totalmente desnudo y con todo su cuerpo ensangrentado con varias marcas hechas con un cuchillo y que esbozaba una horrible sonrisa en su cara.

Era uno de ellos.

-…

-¡Hanabi!

-Una niña, jijiji, una niña… quiero coño, quiero morder rico coño…

Diciendo incoherencias el niño se lanzó contra ella justo cuando Hinata le apuntaba, su hermana reaccionando velozmente le empujó con su pierna lastimada provocándole un dolor infernal pero logrando alejarlo y que chocara contra el cuerpo de la mujer gorda perdiendo el equilibrio, la niña intentó levantarse y correr, pero la pierna que usó para empujarlo le jugó mal cayendo al suelo al no poder poner su peso en ella, el niño salto para agarrarla de su pierna y sujetaba de nuevo el cuchillo que levantaba.

Hinata miraba todo apuntándole petrificada, pero debía jalar el gatillo o su hermana estaría muerta, debái hacerlo, debía disparar…

Pero no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo

-¡Gyaaah!

-Niña puta, niña puta, voy a hacerte chillar como puerca.

El tiro era limpio, podía hacerlo; Sasuke se acercó velozmente y empujando a la chica se acercó a toda prisa al chico sujetándolo del cabello para separarlo de Hanabi y lanzándolo lo más lejos posible para luego apuntarle, el niño reincorporándose casi como un animal emitió una horrible risa y salió corriendo alejándose de él.

-Hanabi…

Hinata corrió hacia ella que estaba paralizada en shock. Pasos veloces, le niño empezó a reírse perdiéndose en la oscuridad que las linternas no podían alumbrar.

-Mierda, mierda… mierda… aparece crio bastardo.

Hinata abrazaba con uno de sus brazos a Hanabi aún sosteniendo la linterna mientras que con su otra mano apuntaba hacia adelante con mano temblorosa, los pasos del niño eran rápidos. Sasuke retrocedía con la escopeta lista buscándolo.

-¿¡Qué carajos hacen!? A la puerta, aprisa, ¡aprisa!

-Quiero una puta, quiero a esa puta –empezó a canturrear el niño-, quiero a esa puta, me la quiero coger…

-Hanabi, ponte de pie.

-N-no puedo… no puedo…

El joven miraba por todos los lados que podía divisar con la luz de la linterna, la oscuridad jugaba a favor de ese niño.

-Dame a la puta, dame a la puta.

De pronto el niño apareció delante de él y corrió, Sasuke jaló el gatillo de la escopeta dando en el brazo del mismo haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos y logrando que soltara el cuchillo, pero eso no lo detuvo logrando derribar al moreno y provocando que soltara su escopeta y la linterna, la poca luz existente le daba al niño un aspecto infernal mientras intentaba acercarse a su cara para morderla.

-Voy a cortarte las bolas, voy a cortarte la bolas niño lindo. JAJAJAJAJA, ¡Te las voy a cortar!

Sasuke bloqueaba al mismo con su brazo y buscando en su bolsillo sacaba una navaja de mariposa que clavó en el ojo de este, desgraciadamente aquel movimiento que tal vez hubiera funcionado con un hombre adulto normal no era lo mismo con ellos, no importaba edad o sexo, los cruzados tras la infección no sienten dolor alguno… los golpes, las heridas, el dolor mismo solo le causa placer y euforia, una maldita euforia que a ese niño le llenó completamente a pesar de perder su ojo provocando que líquido y sangre salpicaran, Sasuke cerró los ojos y la boca, lo peor que podía pasar era que esos fluidos entrar en su cuerpo, eso debía impedirlo a como dé lugar.

Más risas.

-Te gusta, te gusta… ¡NIÑO PUTO!

-¡Hyuga, dispara maldición!

El Niño aprovechó eso para intentar morder su brazo, Hinata apuntó de nuevo peor no hizo nada de nuevo, solo debía dispararle, eso era lo que debía hacer y sin embargo no podía hacerlo.

-¡HINATAAA! –Sasuke ya no podía alejarlo, ese maldito niño tenía mucha fuerza.

La chica sacó valor de todo su ser corrió hasta ellos este y rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello al niño lo alejaba del moreno, el movimiento fue tan brusco que ella más cayó de espaldas al suelo golpeando un jarrón a medio romper del suelo y cuyos trozo se incrustaban en su hombro.

-¡Ngh!

-Perra, perra… ¡Perra! -gritó el niño levantándose.

Sasuke furioso se puso de pie recogiendo su escopeta y antes de que aquel chico hiciera algo la usaba como garrote derribándolo para darle una patada en su estómago y hacerlo rodar al cual vino otra y otra más en la cara de este alejándolo aún más de ella, sin perder tiempo levantó su pierna para pisarle con toda su fuerza en el pecho escuchando las costillas quebrarse con peso, el niño empezó a matarse de risa.

-Te gusta… te gusta coger niños, te gusta, a que sí, a que así…

-¡Lávate es jodida boca cría de mierda!

Sasuke estrelló la culata de la escopeta en la cara del niño, este siguió riéndose intentando sujetarlo, pero era imposible con solo un brazo y Sasuke sin dudarlo siguió golpeando su cara hasta hundir su nariz, su cara, desfigurar todo su rostro con todas sus fuerzas hasta que las risas de ese niño comenzaron a apagarse y luego solo había espasmos por parte de su único brazo. El niño ya estaba muerto peor eso no detuvo al moreno y siguió golpeando la cabeza de este hasta que tras un momento… solo golpeaba el suelo.

-U-Uchiha-san… p-para, para… ¡Ya está bien!

Sasuke retrocedió respirando con rapidez intentando calmarse, cuando lo logró se acercó al cuerpo y recogió su navaja y de mariposa guardándola en su chaqueta.

-Puto niño… ¡puto!

Sasuke le daba una patada de nuevo al cuerpo inmóvil, luego se fijó en la chica que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Hermana! –chilló Hanabi recuperándose de la impresión, quiso ponerse de pie pero esta vez su pie en verdad le dolió, le dolió como no creyó dolerle.

-Hana…

Hinata se quedó muda cuando Sasuke le apuntó con la escopeta.

-U-Uchiha… Uchiha-s-san, ¿Q-qué pa…?

-No te muevas.

Sasuke miraba el hombro sangrante de la chica y luego recordó la navaja, ese niño tal vez…

-No, no dispares, no lo hagas –le suplicó Hanabi-, no logró tocarla.

-¡Cállate!

-U-Uchiha-san, y-yo, yo…

-Te dije que no te movieras Hyuga.

-U-Uchiha-san, e-espera… por favor… por favor –le suplicó-. Yo…

-¡No te muevas!

La joven temblaba al ver a aquel joven apuntarle con su arma, ¿Acaso iba a dispararle? ¿Por qué? La joven palidecía esperando que él jalara el gatillo pero tras unos momentos Sasuke bajó el arma.

-No te has transformado.

Hanabi se acercó a su hermana a duras penas y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Hinata.

-E-estoy bien, lo estoy.

La herida seguía sangrando manchando su abrigo plomo, Sasuke se acercó a ella caminó y notando algo en su espalda lo sacó sin mucha delicadeza, Hianta abrió los ojos y casi grita de dolor, Sasuke miró la pieza rota y la tiro lejos de ellos, tras eso volteo a verla notó claramente la mirada hostil que la mandaba la niña directamente, una mirada llena de resentimiento. Sasuke suspiró un poco y se apoyó en la pared.

-Sabes que si los fluidos de esos tipos, cualquiera llegan a meterse en tu cuerpo te conviertes en uno más de ellos. La transformación varía pero casi siempre es instantánea, debía estar seguro.

Hinata acarició la cabeza de Hanabi intentando calmarla.

-E-es cierto, el maestro Kakashi lo dijo. Tranquila Hanabi.

-Pero… pero…

-Tranquila, todo está bien.

El moreno miraba el cadáver, esperaba que fuera el único.

-¿Te puedes levantar?

-Y-yo… s-si. Puedo hacerlo

-Entonces mueve tu culo hasta la puerta, hicimos mucho ruido.

 _ **000**_

Habían logrado salir del departamento y lo que se toparon en el pasillo fue algo perturbador pero sin prestarle atención siguieron caminando, Hanabi apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, Sasuke viendo eso buscó algo que pudiera servirle de apoyo y le lanzó un bastón que encontrara en uno de los cuartos donde se enfrentaran a ese mocoso, gracias a eso al menos podía seguirles el ritmo.

Por su lado Hinata se tocaba el hombro que no paraba de sangrar, pero eso parecía no importarle a Sasuke que seguía caminando y subiendo por los escalones interiores del edificio que daban a la azotea. La joven no entendía como él no podía estar afectado, lo veía caminar tranquilamente a pesar de haber matado a un niño, si, un niño infectado, pero era un pequeño y él, a él parecía no importarle.

-Sigan.

-Hinata está herida –dijo Hanabi de repente-, está herida por ayudarte. Ten más compasión…

-Si no fuera por ti, tu hermana no estaría herida y tú podrías caminar mejor… no tientes a tu suerte sermoneándome niña idiota.

Hanabi se quedó callada, tenía razón.

Las gradas estaban repletas de cadáveres, muchos de personas que intentaron huir hasta la azotea y al no poder se habían quitado la vida allí mismo, pobres diablos que no tuvieron suerte. El edificio estaba completamente callado, eso era bueno, significaba que no había cruzados dentro ya, porque ellos suelen hacer mucho ruido.

-La próxima vez mocosa, cuando suceda algo así quédate cerca de nosotros –dijo de repente con tono autoritario-, no importa que pase, cerca. ¿Bien?

-S-si.

-No creas que si te infectas no temblaré para dispararte. Debes ser más rápida y pensar mejor las cosas

Otra amenaza y tal vez, una que no dudaría en cumplir. Pero por alguna razón Hanabi sintió que estaba preocupado por ella.

Por fin llegaron a la azotea, aunque tardaron mucho, Sasuke revisó la puerta cuyo cristal estaba roto y limpiando el mismo con su arma de vidrios rotos lo desbloqueaba de la madera que estaba trancándola, al entrar notaron que a diferencia de todo lo visto al subir el lugar estaba vacío, no había cuerpos, ni de humanos ni de cruzados exceptuando marcas en el suelo de armas y sangre, también habían varios botes de pintura vacíos y cuyo contenido fue usado para hacer una señal de auxilio, una señal que solo era una marca sin sentido.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Hinata mientras se sujetaba el hombro.

Sasuke notó en una esquina aparte de basura y brochas usadas algunas bombonas de gas, algo interesado por estas se acercó a revisarlas quedando sorprendido de que aún tuvieran contenido, luego avanzando hasta el barandal notó en el edificio contiguo algo que tal vez ya no era de sorprender, un helicóptero militar que se había estrellado allí totalmente desecho y en la cabina uno de ellos ya en estado de descomposición aún sonriente a pesar de tener el pecho atravesado por una barra de acero.

-Quienes dejaron la señal seguramente bajaron la guardia cuando vieron el helicóptero, no contaron que el helicóptero estaba pilotado por uno de esos locos, los cuerpos que encontramos en los escalones seguramente eran de los que estaban aquí.

Era mejor bloquear la puerta.

-Hyuga, ayúdame.

-S-sí.

Recogieron unos tablones de madera que estaban esparcidos por allí para tapar el cristal roto y colocaron todo lo que podía servir para bloquearla, no muy lejos incluso se toparon con una escalera extensible que al principio pensaron en usar pero prefirieron dejarlo donde estaba.

Desgraciadamente la idea de escapar aprovechando la noche se había acabado, mañana pensarían que hacer.

Las fogatas que esos dementes hicieran daban suficiente luz y eso era algo que se apreciaba, desde que la luz se cortara la oscuridad se había convertido en algo habitual y en su interior el terror que albergaba. Ya más calmados Hinata le pidió a Hanabi que se apoyara cerca del muro para poder revisar su pie, debido a todo lo ocurrido ahora si estaba hinchado.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, estoy bien.

-Toma, come algo –le pidió Hinata entregándole una lata de comida.

-Gracias. Y tú…

-N-no tengo hambre.

Hanabi no pudo evitar mirar a aquel muchacho que estaba sentado apoyándose en la baranda de ladrillo con los brazos cruzados.

-Hinata.

-Dime.

-¿Crees que sea una buena persona? –preguntó de pronto Hanabi haciendo que Hinata se fijara en ella.

-¿Qué?

-Te pregunte si crees que sea una buena persona.

Hinata no sabía decirlo con certeza.

-N-no lo sé –Hinata se fijó en su compañero, la verdad todo ese tiempo que convivieron él no era la persona más agradable que conociera, de hecho las situaciones en las que se vieron mostraba un lado salvaje, casi monstruoso, casi como si no fuera una persona… a veces casi como uno de ellos- ¿Y tú?

Su hermana cerró sus ojos, abrazándose a sí misma para calentarse.

-Cuando Nara-san fue infectado, él no dudo ni un segundo en dispararle,

-Hanabi…

-Yo lo vi. Pero contigo, sus ojos mostraban miedo. Temía que en verdad te hubieras infectado

Hinata no comprendía lo que quería decirle su hermana menor.

-Sabes, yo creo que solo intenta poner una barrera entre él y nosotras. Para… para que no queramos conocerlo.

Una barrera.

-Creo que hoy dormiremos al aire libre –dijo Hinata mirando el cielo cambiando el tema.

-Si…

Escucharon coros y risas a lo lejos, algo esos monstruos estaban haciendo.

-Mañana revisaré tu pie, ¿Sí?

-Bien, pero tú…

-Descuida, estaré bien, ya no está sangrando mucho.

Hanabi no le creía pero estaba muy cansada y empezaba a dormirse, había tenido un día muy pesado. Tras que el grupo entero fuera asesinado todo se volvió más difícil, las huídas, los ataques y asaltos así como conseguir comida era cada vez más difícil. Pero mientras su hermana estuviera a su lado todo estaría bien.

-Hyuga, Hyuga…

-¿Ah?

Sasuke se acercaba a ella mientras sacaba unas pastillas para meterlas en su boca y tragárselas, Hinata las había visto antes porque pertenecían a un joven que estuvo a su lado llamado Sai y que se había encariñado mucho con Ino, eran anfetaminas.

-Ven.

-Y-yo.

-No la despiertes, ven conmigo.

Hinata obedeció aunque algo asustada, Sasuke la llevó hasta otro lado lejos de la hermana menor de ella mientras sacaba de su mochila una botella y un paquete de color blanco.

-Quítate la ropa –le ordenó de repente

-¿Q-q-q-q-qué?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y también asustarse.

-Esa herida es grave, quítate la ropa.

-Pe-pero…

-No quiero que estés desnuda, ¿Si? Pero debo ver la herida bien.

La joven dudaba, lo que le pedía era muy directo.

-Bien, si quieres puedo quitarte la ropa yo, pero no te podría asegurar que no pase otra cosa más. Al fin y al cabo soy hombre y ya han pasado muchos meses sin que tenga contacto femenino. ¿Lo captas?

-S-si, entiendo, pe-pero p-por favor… n-no mires.

-Tch.

Diciendo esto Sasuke volteó para no verla, Hinata confiando en él aunque doliéndole el hombro empezó a quitarse la chaqueta que estaba manchada de sangre, al hacerlo notó que también su camiseta estaba empapada, tras un instante al final solo quedó con su ropa interior.

-Y-ya está.

-Pon las manos en la pared.

Esto se estaba poniendo peor de sospechoso.

-Pe-pero.

-Hazlo, aquí hay más luz que el otro lado, deja de protestar.

Temerosa hizo lo que le ordenó, Sasuke se acercó a ella lo que hizo que temblara de miedo y más cuando sintió sus manos en su espalda, Sasuke se fijaba en la herida de su hombro detenidamente, la herida era profunda y larga algo que ya lo suponía, abrió el paquete que dejó en el suelo y sacó algunas gazas de esta para limpiar.

Ese contacto hizo que Hinata se estremeciese totalmente nerviosa.

-Voy a desinfectar la herida y luego zurcirla.

-¿Q-qué?

-No es necesario decirte que te va a doler mucho.

A veces desearía que fuera menos directo.

-S-si… lo entiendo.

Sasuke curiosamente le entregó un lápiz.

-Muerde esto si quieres. Menos ruidos ayuda.

Ella obedeció, lo que siguió fue un terrible tormento para ella: Cuando el alcohol hizo contacto con la herida creyó que le estaba quemando así como sentir la aguja entrar en su piel una y otra vez, el dolor era tal que lágrimas caían de sus ojos, si no estuviera con ese lápiz en la boca sus gritos estarían ya despertando a su hermana, hasta que todo terminó sintiendo como le colocaba una gaza y la pegaba con cinta adhesiva, ya no quedaba otra cosa.

-Terminé

-Nnn... U… uuuh.

Sasuke guardó las cosas en la mochila, tampoco quedaba mucho de estas. Al acabar Hinata se tocó el hombro lastimado, el dolor poco a poco era más soportable. Siempre y cuando no intentara moverlo.

-No hagas movimientos bruscos.

-U-Uchiha-san, ¿Dónde?

El muchacho colocó su mochila al hombro, al entender su pregunta prefirió responder, tampoco era que le importara mucho.

-Aprendí enfermería en la escuela militar, mi padre creyó que era de afeminados pero es muy útil, sobre todo cuando el mundo entero se va a la mierda.

Ella no dijo nada, aún mirando la pared sonrió levemente, sonrisa que se apagó cuando sintió a Sasuke muy cerca de ella.

-¿U-Uchiha-san?

-Pudiste haber disparado antes, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Y-yo…

-Casi logras que nos maten a todos. Pudiste disparar cuando los alejé o recoger mi puta navaja y clavársela en la cabeza pero solo lo apartaste. ¡Incluso pudimos terminar infectados!

-Uchiha-san, por favor. ¡Uchiha-san!

Sasuke se agarró de la cintura, Hinata estaba paralizada de miedo sintiendo sus manos cerca del botón e su pantalón.

-Para, para por favor…

-¿¡Por qué no reaccionas!?¿Ahora mismo qué me detiene de violarte a ti y a tu hermanita? ¿Ah? ¿Te quedarás paralizada sin hacer nada? ¿¡Cómo ahora!?

-…

No forcejeaba, no hacía nada, solo se quedaba allí temblando.

-Qué detendrá a esos monstruos de no hacerle algo a tu hermanita mientras tú te quedas paralizada. La violaran y luego te violaran a ti y no sabes que más, si no eres capaz de reaccionar rápido morirás o algo peor... deja de ser una Inútil maldición.

En su cabeza vino la voz de su padre: "NO ERES CAPAZ DE HACER NADA, ERES UNA COMPLETA INUTIL"

-¿¡Por qué no disparaste!?

-¡Era un niño! –respondió bruscamente.

Sasuke se detuvo al escucharle.

-Era un niño, solo un niño… ¡no podía hacerlo! –sollozó Hinata.

-No era un niño, era uno de ellos –le habló con calma aunque su tono seguía siendo duro-, debes meterte eso en la cabeza. Debes velar por tu hermana y por ti. Tendrás que aprender a matar e incluso tal vez tendrás que matarme a mí si es necesario. No puedes ser un conejo asustado que se queda paralizado ante el miedo porque con eso no solo te condenas, condenas a tu hermana.

Diciendo esto se separó de ella y le colocó su propia chaqueta.

-Si fueras fuerte tal vez algunos más de nuestro grupo hubieran seguido vivos, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de evitar el sufrimiento a Yamanaka cuando la atraparon. Ahora es una de ellos que seguramente está deseosa de hacerte lo que le hicieron. Tú la viste y seguro Sai la vio muy de cerca cuando le sacó los pulmones por la espalda

Ella no dijo nada. Esas cosas horribles, todo lo ocurrido era tanto.

-El mundo perdió su inocencia hace mucho Hinata –le dijo mientras se alejaba y colocaba la escopeta al hombro en su otra mano ahora sujetaba unos binoculares-. Apenas y viste… vimos una fracción del infierno.

-Si… lo sé, lo sé -Hinata por fin reparó en que él le llamó Hinata.

-No podré defenderlas siempre –dijo al final en un susurro.

-Uchi…

Pero él ya estaba lejos; el tono con el que le habló al final sonó tan triste y preocupado que la desconcertó un poco, ¿Acaso temió por ella? Recordó las palabras de su hermana.

" _Yo creo que solo intenta poner una barrera entre él y nosotras. Para… para que no queramos conocerlo"_

Una barrera, pero… ¿Por qué?

 _ **000**_

Las horas pasaban, Sasuke vio a las dos hermanas durmiendo juntas, se sintió como un desgraciado por hacer lo que hizo pero tras tantos meses sentía que ella debía cambiar, no quedaba de otra, ya no había nadie más que los cuidaran y él, él no creía poder hacerlo si la situación seguía, en su mente apareció la cara de ese niño, su sonrisa maniática, esa sonrisa que viera en varios más como él.

Se miró su mano, con solo recordar lo ocurrido esta comenzó a temblar como loca y no era la única, él completo estaba temblando pero debía calmarse, tenso no le servía a nadie, pero era difícil olvidar que ese día por poco y muere o peor aún casi termina infectado.

Solo pensar que pudiera haberles hecho a esas dos chicas cuando pasara le hizo temblar. A pesar de todo lo que viera, de saber que fue incapaz de hacer nada en su casa cuando todo pasó, ver cadáveres, sangre y bilis nadie puede ser del todo de piedra… nadie.

Intentando calmarse y mantener su mente en otras cosas miró por los binoculares lo que ocurría cerca de esa enorme fuente de luz, allí se topó con una fogata gigante y a su alrededor un sin número de esos monstruos gritaban y aullaban eufóricos sujetando a los pobres diablos que habían abierto fuego, algunos eran muertos a machetazos, siendo sujetados y golpeados con estos entre risas escuchando los gritos de dolor de estos, mientras otros eran violados, no importaba el sexo… o la edad.

Cerró sus ojos un momento y de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó unas gafas cuyos cristales estaban rotos, era un milagro que la montura siguiera intacta tras tantas cosas, las miró fijamente un momento y las guardó nuevamente para seguir revisando.

Las escenas eran cada vez más horribles, colgaban incluso a los suyos para meterlos al fuego escuchando sus risas, así mismo empezaban a comerlos y otros simplemente agarraban a algunos más y les arrancaban trozos de carne a mordidas. Aún así, aún matándose entre ellos eran demasiados.

Eran muchos, sería difícil evadirlos y él se sentía cansado, muy cansado.

De pronto al volver a mirar por los binoculares notó por fin lo que en verdad importaba, eran aquellos que los perseguían, los reconoció de inmediato y más a quien les guiaba cubierto con una capa emitiendo risas dementes mientras elevaba a uno de los niños que atraparan y le abría las entrañas con un cuchillo para luego comer ahí mismo sus intestinos.

Ese hombre, ese hombre fue el que trajo la pesadilla a su vida, quien le hizo ver que su mundo entero desapareció.

-Itachi –susurró él.

Su hermano mayor Itachi.

 _ **Continuará…  
**_

 _ **-**_ _La reedición del primer capítulo es gracias a Pato. Gracias por revisar el manuscrito._


	2. Madness

_**FAMILY BINDS  
**_

 _ **-(**_ _Suspìro_ _ **)**_ _Revisando… cuatro reviews._ _Y nosotros creyendo que no debíamos actualizar, pues bien…_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-**_ _Garth Ennis es el autor del comic CROSSED, Masashi Kishimbécil (¡Devuélvenos siete años de nuestra vida desgraciado!) Es el autor de Nabruto. Los derechos a sus respectivos autores, este fic es para entretener sin fines de lucro y si podemos, para revolver estómagos, este fic es parte de un experimento y para saber si podemos describir salvajadas al extremo._ _ **La Administración**_

 _ **NOTA PRINCIPAL:**_ _Debido a que esto es un fic corto desde aquí la historia tendrá un giro argumental drástico. Se recomienda discreción._

 _ **2/4**_

 _ **Madness**_

" _¿En serio conoces el infierno? El infierno es algo que nadie podría describir de modo global…  
Es algo tan increíble, tan macabro, tan imponente que ni la mente más creativa podría concebir.  
Porque el infierno de cada uno, es muy distinto al de los otros."_

-¿Y por qué no se los dices?

-Sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-Pero será la última vez que podrás verlos antes de irte a Francia.

-¿Y?

-Y a pesar de cómo te portas sé que quieres darles la noticia, ya que al fin y al cabo, tú lo conseguiste con tu esfuerzo.

-¿Podrías parar el rollo? –se quejó algo irritado-, no importa y no gano más que líos sin sentido y sermones. Además, en cuanto se enteren prefiero estar lo más lejos posible.

Quien le acompañaba era una chica de largo cabello pelirrojo muy desgreñado quien se acomodaba sus gafas sonriendo alegre.

-Solo tienes miedo.

-¿Y por qué me fastidias tanto? Porque debería molestarte a ti también.

-¿Ah?

-Vamos, me voy lejos de todo esto, de esta mierda y de cualquier cosa que implique la sombra de los Uchiha y al hacerlo significa que también tú estás fuera. No pienso volver Karin.

Ella emitió una leve sonrisa aunque algo triste.

-Si eres feliz, con eso me basta. Tú lo sabes.

El moreno miró hacia otro lado sintiéndose algo culpable de sus palabras.

-Mira…

-Sé que me pusiste muy claro que no te gusto y tal vez nunca lo haré. Pero yo quiero que seas feliz, si este viaje, este nuevo comienzo lo hace sentiré que al menos tu partida será beneficiosa. Pero no será del todo una liberación si no se los dices cara a cara.

Sasuke gruñó.

-Seguro arman un escándalo.

-Son tus padres, lo comprenderán.

-Se nota que no vives con ellos Karin. Para ellos lo que hago seguramente será como una especie de acto cobarde ya que dejo de lado la universidad que ellos me escogieron y donde el perfecto de mi hermano salió con honores.

Solo mencionar a su hermano hizo que su cara se pusiera sombría.

-Lo detesto.

-¿En serio detestas a tu hermano?

Él no respondió a esta pregunta, ambos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la estación de trenes donde la pelirroja entró.

-Con el tiempo entenderán que tú eres tú.

-Eres muy tonta. ¿Lo sabías?

Una leve risa por parte de ella y él sonrió un poco.

-Sabes, siempre dices que no te importo ni nada, pero siempre me acompañas a tomar el tren. ¿Seguro que no te gusto ni un poquito?

Sasuke emitió una risa burlona.

-No empieces, eres mi compañera como Suigetsu y Juugo… de hecho en la academia eres lo más cercano que tengo a una amiga…

-Eeeeeh…

-Solo eso Karin.

Karin sonrió alegremente al escuchar esto mientras la puerta se cerraba, corrió hasta la ventana y la abrió.

-Pues con eso ya soy feliz y espero que te diviertas en la reunión con tus antiguos amigos.

-Como sea

-¡Y aunque no quieras te acompañaré al aeropuerto…!

El tren emprendía su marcha.

-¡Como si pudiera detenerte!

-¡Te amo Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Aunque no te importe a ti!

El moreno sonrió levemente pero luego su cara se volvió seria mirando los papeles que tenía en mano, odiaba admitir que esa pelirroja en parte tenía razón, al menos debía tratar de hablarles. Pero cuando llegó a su casa ni siquiera fue necesario.

-Querido.

-¿¡Cómo se atreva hacer cosas a mis espaldas!? Esto no tiene perdón…

-No te comprendo. Sasuke se ha esforzado mucho para lograr esto, ¿por qué no puedes demostrarle que aprecias sus logros?

-¿Logros? Esto lo hizo para retarme, solo para eso. ¡Claro, como no puede estar al mismo nivel que Itachi solo se le ocurre salir corriendo con el rabo entre las patas agarrando lo primero que le lanzan! Es un mediocre, siempre lo ha sido y si acepta, juro que si acepta renegaré de él para siempre.

-Nuestros hijos son distintos, Sasuke no tiene porqué ser igual a Itachi.

-¿Y por qué no? Siempre han tenido las mismas oportunidades, los mismos privilegios. Pero es un fracasado y con esto, con esto lo ha demostrado totalmente. Cuando regrese quiero verlo de inmediato.

La discusión seguía y ajenos a ello aquel muchacho de pelo negro sujetaba unos papeles que tiraba al suelo para marcharse en silencio para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba allí. Itachi, siempre era Itachi, todo lo que él podría lograr no era mejor de lo que su hermano mayor hubiera hecho antes, su hermano siempre era mejor que él.

Lo odiaba, odiaba a su hermano con toda su alma.

 _ **000**_

-Sasuke… puto hermano.

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos casi lanza un grito, una vez más sus sueños lo habían trasladado a aquel momento que hubiera cualquier ser vivo hubiera preferido no experimentar, un momento que se quedara guardado en su interior a fuego que jamás podría olvidar.

Sacudió su cabeza aturdido, su cabeza le dolía como nunca y lo que era peor es que se había quedado dormido haciendo guardia. Un error que podría haber sido fatal.

-Mierda.

Aún era de noche, todo indicaba que las pastillas ya no le estaban haciendo efecto para nada, su mente ya estaba demasiado cansada y el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable, como no iba a estar así si ya eran varios días que no había podido dormir como debía, no con la paranoia de que al hacerlo esos malditos aprovecharían ese momento de debilidad. Apretó los dientes y sacudió su cabeza con fuerza intentando con esto que el dolor desapareciera pero sin éxito solo amplificándolo, pero el dolor a veces sirve para estar despierto y estando un poco más lúcido o aguantando ese tormento usó sus binoculares para vigilar una vez más a aquellos monstruos que aún festejaban su salvajismo casi danzando entre cuerpos completamente calcinados y de paso con las flamas extendiéndose hasta las construcciones circundantes.

Vigilándolos se dio cuenta que aquel hombre que estuvo delante ya no estaba presente, de hecho no estaba en ningún lado, Sasuke algo tenso empezó a buscarlo por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba y eso no era bueno, cada vez que se había marchado, cada vez que lo había perdido de vista una desgracia había ocurrido. Las manos del moreno temblaron pensando en donde podría estar.

-Cálmate, cálmate demonios –se decía tenso.

Ya lo había hecho varias veces, ya había presenciado las aberraciones que ocurrían cuando se marchaba, como si aquel hombre que era su hermano intentara dejar claro una cosa: "No hay escape."

Pero eso no era todo, ya algunas veces él estuvo a su merced y ese hombre lo dejó ahí y los motivos aún le eran desconocidos totalmente.

Pensando eso escuchó gemidos en una esquina, Hinata estaba abrazando a su hermana y por su expresión era obvio que al igual que él estaba teniendo pesadillas, pesadillas que él se daba una idea de que tipo eran. De hecho estaba muy seguro…

 _ **000**_

La fiesta transcurría como cualquier festejo normal, había risa, música y personas hablando, sin embargo también había algo raro en el ambiente y esa joven de ojos celestes lo notaba claramente viendo a muchos con sus celulares.

-Hmmm, esto es muy extraño.

-¿Qué pasa Kiba?

-Mira, cada vez hay más y más videos sobre ataques de gente demente en las calles.

-¿Dónde es eso? -quiso saber quien le preguntaba al muchacho, un joven que llevaba una sudadera ancha con la capucha encima puesta del mismo.

-Italia.

Al parecer no eran los únicos que estaban observando esto, muchos en esa reunión que se supone era para divertirse también revisaban en sus celulares lo que ocurría, algunos preocupados y otros sin darles mucha importancia animando a los demás a divertirse ese día; pero ella se sentía como un bicho raro entre todos ellos y no era la única, aquel moreno de cabello desgreñado también parecía sentirse fuera de lugar en ese sitio y miraba a cada momento su reloj.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿Vas a quedarte allí? Pareciera que deseas matar a alguien –le preguntó aquel joven rubio a su amigo.

-Sí, y lo estoy mirando ahora mismo.

-Hey, debes hacer algo con esa aptitud de amargado que tienes.

-¿Si? Y tú con tu aptitud de retrasado.

-Maldito…

Hinata escuchaba a esos dos pelearse a una distancia algo cercana y sintiéndose algo excluida, pero no era de extrañarse, ella siempre se había excluido de todo en su vida por su forma de ser, si no fuera por aquel joven de pelo rubio difícilmente hubiera sido capaz de hablar con cualquier persona que se le cruzara, le debía mucho y esa admiración que tenía por él gradualmente se transformó en amor, un amor que lastimosamente aquel muchacho desconocía o tal vez muy a su dolor no le importaba, pero él fue quien le preguntó si quería venir, si él no le preguntara ella no habría venido. Eso podría significar que al menos él sentía lago por ella, al menos algo pequeño pero posible…

Y sin embargo al llegar, él parecía haberse olvidado que ella estaba allí.

Sintió que alguien le empujaba.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Y-yo…

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-A-ah, Haruno-san, ¿C-cómo está?

Una joven de cabello corto de color rosa y ojos verdes le saludó, pero pasó de ella casi de inmediato al ver al muchacho que discutía con el rubio.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

El aludido miró al techo como si estuviera algo fastidiado, no supo de que estaban platicando ya que un grupo de muchachos pasó por su lado haciendo escándalo, pero lo que si vio fue que tras cruzar unas cuantas palabras aquel moreno al parecer recibió a una llamada a su celular y antes de que los otros pudieran hacer algo daba media vuelta y se marchaba lejos de ellos dejando a la joven con una clara expresión de decepción y tristeza en su rostro, algo que la joven de largo cabello negro notó que afectó mucho al muchacho de pelo rubio.

-Sakura-chan.

-Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrada –habló ya sin mucho ánimo cuando el moreno se marchaba-, ¿Cómo convenciste a Sasuke de que viniera?

-Le insistí mucho hasta que aceptó para según él me callara. Como él ya se graduó de su academia creí que era momento para que vuelva a congeniar con sus viejos compañeros.

La pelirosada bajó la mirada con expresión triste, algo que a él no le gustó.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Sabes que siempre es así, un amargado.

Este comentario hizo que la joven de pelo rosado le diera un golpe en su hombro que el muchacho resintió.

-¡Ouch! Sakura-chan eso duele.

-Tú te lo buscaste.

¿Por qué no podía unirse a ellos? Pero más le dolía que aquel joven de pronto se hubiera olvidado que ella estaba allí, más no lo podía culpar, ella no era interesante en casi ningún modo y muchas veces esa amistad que ambos tenían podía ser solo una especie de más que conocidos, solo eso. Naruto siguió hablando con Sakura animadamente mientras colocaba sus manos en sus hombros diciéndole algo que ella no quiso escuchar, lo que fuera hizo que volviera a sonreír.

-Hinata, ¿viniste?

La chica de largo pelo negro volteó al escuchar esa voz conocida.

-I-Ino-san.

La joven rubia parecía algo sorprendida de que ella estuviera allí pero le sonrió un poco y caminó a su lado para hablar un poco, algo que ella apreció con toda su alma.

-¿Aún no se lo dices?

Ella bajó la mirada.

-N-no puedo…

-Hinata, debes armarte de valor al menos una vez en tu vida, ¿no crees?

Hinata miró hacia otro lado si responder a las palabras de su amiga.

-Hinata…

-¡Ino! ¿Puedes venir un momento?

-¿Ah? Si, ya voy…

La rubia miró a su compañera que no para de fijarse en esos dos, sobre todo en el chico rubio, no sabía si dejarla o no.

-Ve Ino, yo estoy bien.

-¿Segura? Puedes venir con nosotras.

-N-no, estoy bien así.

Cuando ella se marchó de nuevo esa joven se sintió una vez más que no pertenecía allí y ella empezó a caminar viendo a los demás invitados que estaban observando sus celulares.

-Mira, aquí hay otro en China.

-Esto no me gusta…

-Tal vez es un montaje, ya sabes. Para alguna película o algo.

A ella no le importaba eso, solo sentía que… que una vez más estaba como siempre había estado. Sola…

Fue al balcón para respirar un poco y tratar de algún modo no sentirse como una especie de fantasma en ese sitio, incluso creía que sería bueno marcharse ya que aquel joven de cabello rubio seguramente ya estaría con los demás hablando y riendo. Ella, ella era una adición no necesaria.

A veces uno se pregunta los motivos que te hacen ir a cierto lugar y más aún quedarte pensando que algo bueno podría pasar, que de un momento a otro aquello que anhelas pasa y das gracias de haber estado allí. Pero no, generalmente eso no ocurre, a veces solo vas y ese momento queda olvidado mientras te quedas en un sitio sin hacer nada mirando como otros empiezan a divertirse y tú sigues siendo un fantasma, un fantasma que a nadie importa.

Los comentarios acerca de los videos seguían, algunos hablaban de si realmente era algo serio y otros simplemente se burlaban y empezaban a hacer chistes de lo visto sin nada de gracia, pero empezaba a ser algo ya muy común.

Hinata suspiró sintiéndose algo miserable a saber que era incapaz de encajar y pensando eso se puso a caminar un poco en ese salón esperando que Ino quisiera hablar con ella.

La relación con esa joven rubia era extraña, era en cierto aspecto su amiga y a la vez no, algo complicado.

Sumida en ese pensamiento notó en la planta baja de repente como aquel joven rubio se acercaba a su amigo, este sin decirle mucho se marchaba por alguna razón con un rostro torcido como si algo hubiera pasado fue en ese momento cuando a lo lejos una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos y una columna de humo empezó a elevarse provocando que el moreno se marchara y al hacerlo sus miradas se cruzaron levemente.

Unas horas después tras que él se marchara todo empezó a suceder.

 _ **000**_

Hinata despertó casi lanzando un grito por el recuerdo, aún estaba muy fresco en su mente.

-¿Ya despertaste?

-S-si…

El ambiente estaba pesado y nublado, todo indicaba que el fuego seguramente fue más intenso de lo que pudiera pensar, parecía como si el humo se hubiera tragado al sol.

-Debemos irnos ya.

Ella asintió y quitándose la chaqueta que le diera aquel joven extendió su mano para dársela, extrañamente Sasuke no se la arrebató de un tirón como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones.

-Prepara las cosas –dijo el moreno colocándose su mochila.

Se colocó su abrigo y acomodó la mochila en su espalda, una vez lista sacó su pistola un instante para revisar las municiones de la misma y guardarla luego en el bolsillo interno del abrigo. Hecho esto se acercó a su hermana para despertarla, pero antes siquiera de hacerlo escuchó un ruido seco, volteando la cabeza vio al moreno caer de rodillas tocándose la cabeza.

-¡Uchiha-san!

La vista se le estaba volviendo borrosa, era incapaz de seguir en pie.

-R-rayos…

Escuchó pasos a su detrás, Hinata se acercaba preocupada llegando hasta él e intentando extender su mano para tocar su hombro.

-Uchi…

-¡No me toques! –gritó irritado empujándola con su mano haciéndola retroceder.

-Uchiha… san.

El moreno sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie a duras penas, sacó de su bolsillo las pastillas pero solo verlas casi hace que las lance a lo lejos hecho una furia, pero se detuvo al último momento, las cosas estaban empeorando y su mente estaba cansada, su cuerpo también gritaba por un descanso.

La joven notó que estaba muy pálido, demasiado.

-Uchiha-san, necesita descansar un poco.

El muchacho no hizo caso se puso de pie y recogió la escopeta, era mejor marcharse ya, pero cuando se puso de pie en el edificio de al lado notó algo que lo aterró.

-¿Qué pasa?

La cara de Sasuke era de terror puro, Hinata se fijó en la dirección donde miraba.

-¡...!

En ese edificio estaba aquel hombre de largo cabello negro que colgaba cerca de sus mejillas y que recogía en una cola, las marcas en los ojos aún eran notorias a pesar de la cicatriz en forma de cruz de su rostro, este les observaba detenidamente desde el otro edificio con una expresión neutra, una expresión extraña entre esos animales y cuyos ojos que eran de un negro profundo igual de abismales que los de Sasuke parecían casi albergar aún al sujeto que era antes de convertirse en lo que era ahora, una expresión que cambió de golpe a la sonrisa maniática levantando al mismo tiempo lo que llevaba en la mano izquierda para mostrárselos.

-Dios… -chillo Hinata tapándose la boca.

En su mano y aún sangrante estaba aquel niño que destripara en la noche, la había abierto completamente hasta el pecho donde sus costillas se notaban entre carne y piel que aún quedaba tras haber vaciado sus entrañas. Aquel niño parecía un conejo recién destripado y su rostro mostraba aún los agónicos instantes que tuvo.

-Itachi…

-¿Qué?

El hombre aún sonriente con una fuerza casi inhumana lanzaba el cadáver del niño contra ellos llegando casi a impactar contra el moreno que lo esquivó a último momento dejando al cuerpo caer al suelo creando una mancha de sangre mientras rebotaba por la fuerza del lanzamiento hasta que su cabeza se fijaba en ellos con una mirada vacía y llena de horror.

Una vez el cadáver del niño fue lanzado el moreno se fijó en el edificio donde estaba aquel hombre, pero ya no estaba allí, en la azotea no había absolutamente nadie.

-Hyuga, corre…

-¿Q-qué?

-¡QUE CORRAS!

Hanabi lanzaba un chillido, el grito venía porque la puerta por donde entraran empezaba a temblar por varios golpes rabiosos, mientras se escuchaban miles de risas.

-¡SASUKE! ¡TE ENCONTRAMOS NIÑO PUTO! ¡ESTABAS AQUÍ BASTARDITO, AHORA VAMOS A SACARTE LAS ENTRAÑAS POR TU CULO!

-¡Maldición!

Los gritos de aquellos que estaban al otro lado de la puerta hacían que su ser mismo se estremeciera, a ese paso la puerta no tardaría en caer, Hinata corrió al lado de su hermana para alejarla de la puerta, al estar muy cerca de ella una mano apareció por la ventana intentando agarrarla, Hinata no pudo evitar lanzar un chillido sintiendo como le jalaba del cabello con violencia.

-¡AGARRE A TU GOLFA! ¡LA AGARRÉ!

El moreno corrió hacia la puerta y apuntó justo en el brazo de aquel hombre.

-¡Hyuga, tápate los oídos!

Hinata obedeció, cuando Sasuke jaló el gatillo el brazo completo de aquel que intentaba atrapar a Hinata era despedazado a su vez que las risas continuaban. Los restos de la mano cayeron en el cabello de la joven así como carne despedazada y huesos hechos polvo en su ropa, la chica iba a abrir la boca pero el moreno sin dudarlo la sujetaba de su mano y la alejaba de aquella puerta que seguía temblando por los golpes.

-¡NO HUIRAS, NO HUIRAS SASUKE!

Apuntó la escopeta preparándose para disparar cuando la puerta cediera, pero cuando sus cartuchos se acabaran, ¿qué haría? Estaba sudando frío viendo la puerta a su vez que Hinata miraba a su alrededor buscando un escape, una salida en ese momento tan crítico.

-¡No huirán, no huirán más!

-Hanabi retrocede –le pidió Hinata a su hermana sacando la pistola.

La niña obedecía.

-Debemos buscar un modo de salir de aquí –le dijo al joven intentando controlar su miedo que amenazaba con soltar su arma.

-¿Y cuál sería? ¡¿Ah?! –gritó con sarcasmo el moreno-, estamos en un maldito 20º piso.

-Debe haber algún modo… a-algo

La joven corrió por todos lados de la azotea, buscando un modo de salir, un modo de escape y así fue como notó que uno de los edificios no tenía mucha distancia de donde estaban, si tuvieran algo que sirviera de puente tal vez, tal vez.

Recordó la escalera.

-Hanabi, ven. ¡Hanabi!

La niña miraba el cadáver que aquel hombre lanzara totalmente aterrada. Su hermana se acercó a ella y la zarandeó para hacerla entrar en sí.

-Ven conmigo.

-¿¡Qué haces Hyuga!? –quiso saber el moreno, otra vez la vista se le estaba nublando-, Mierda, ¡mierda!

Hinata guardó su pistola y levantó la escalera extensible para llevarla hasta el barandal, nerviosa extendió la escalera hasta lo máximo que podía y la levantó para poder de algún modo hacer que la punta llegara hasta el otro lado, pero la escalera era muy pesada, ella no podía sola y estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, estando a punto de hacer caer la escalera hasta el suelo, pero unas manos le ayudaron.

-Uchiha-san

-Espero que sepas lo que haces.

La puerta y todo lo que lo bloqueaba empezaban a ceder.

Entre ambos casi de milagro lograron su objetivo, el extremo de la escalera llegó hasta el otro lado creando un para nada seguro puente entre un edificio y el otro y a la vez su única salida. Hinata temblando un poco vio lo que acababan de crear mientras en su mente el instinto le decía que ir por allí era un suicidio.

-Ve –le dijo Sasuke de repente-, ¡YA!

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué vayas!

-S-si…

Hinata temblando subió el barandal y luego se apoyó en la escalera, pero cuando lo hizo ya no podía moverse, no podía dar un paso y quedándose paralizada.

-¡N-no puedo!

-¡Si puedes! ¡Ahora pasa al otro lado! –gritó el moreno mientras sujetaba la base de la escalera para evitar que se moviera.

La joven cometió el error de mirar hacia abajo, allí más de esos locos empezaba a entrar en el edificio como si todos supieran que estaban allí, no podía seguir, no podía.

-No puedo… ¡No puedo!

-¡Es morir de una caída o morir en manos de estos! ¿¡Qué eliges!?

-Hermana, tú puedes, ¡tú puedes!

Hinata respiró hondo y empezó a avanzar por la escalera paso a paso, debía ser cuidadosa ya que si llamaba la atención e quienes estaban abajo tampoco este escape serviría, ellos los perseguirían al siguiente edificio.

-Respira, respira…

-Rápido, rápido.

La puerta no iba a aguantar más, Sasuke se fijó en una de las bombonas de gas. Hinata por su parte siguió avanzando hasta que por fin llegó hasta le otro lado.

-¡Lo hice!

-Mocosa, tu turno.

Hanabi hizo lo mismo que Hinata, aunque su pie le estaba doliendo hizo lo posible hasta llegar hasta el otro lado, pero en contra parte tardó más y no solo eso, el seguro de la escalera acababa de soltarse cuando llegó hasta el otro edificio, si eso no fuera suficiente la puerta por fin se cedía dando paso libre a los cruzados, Sasuke sujetó la garrafa de gas y abrió la llave de esta, aún tenía gas dentro y eso era lo que era importaba.

-¡Uchiha-san, ven!

Un disparo se escuchó, Hinata sujetó a su hermana y la hizo agacharse cuando la bala chocó muy cerca de ellos, algunos de esos malditos estaban armados y ya estaban entrando por la puerta que aún colgaba de sus bisagras, pronto iban acorralarlos.

-¡Váyanse! –gritó Sasuke de pronto

-¿Qué?

-¡Que se vayan!

Sasuke sujetó la garrafa y con las fuerzas que tenía la hizo rodar hacia los que entraban, otro disparo se escuchó rozando su hombro y con eso hizo que el joven se tambaleara.

-¡Le di, le di al niño puto!

La garrafa que lanzara estaba cerca de ellos, el moreno sujetó la escopeta y se preparó para disparar, pero la vista otra vez le fallaba.

-¡Uchiha-san!

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y apretando los dientes disparó, la primera descarga falló, la segunda alcanzó a uno de ellos que al entrar corrió hasta el siendo su pecho despedazado por la descarga y por último la siguiente por fin llegó hasta la llave de esta, el impacto de los perdigones provocaron una chispa y la chispa encendió el gas para luego venir una detonación que lo lanzó al suelo y desequilibró la escalera quedando casi al borde, casi para caer. La explosión llamó la atención de los cruzados de abajo que lanzando una risa demoniaca empezaron a dividirse para atraparlos.

Este escuchaba un pitido en sus oídos, a su delante había varios cuerpos con miembros mutilados y heridas graves y aún así, aún así tenían esas horrendas sonrisas en sus caras mientras más entraban pisándolos.

-¡Uchiha… Sasuke-kuun!

La voz de Hinata lo hizo recuperarse, aunque aún algo aturdido se subió a la escalera y sin dudarlo empezó a caminar sobre esta pero sintiendo claramente que algo andaba mal, la escalera se estaba tambaleando.

-Maldición…

-¡Sasuke!

El moreno apresuró el paso justo cuando la escalera se soltaba dando un salto que posiblemente no serviría de nada, extendió mano para alcanzar el barandal del edificio pero no logró hacerlo, pero en cambio una mano presurosa sujetó la suya evitando que cayera.

-¡Nnnngh!

Hanabi se unía a su hermana para subir al muchacho usando todas sus fuerzas, entre las dos este pudo llegar hasta el edificio mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus perseguidores que era obvio que intentarían alcanzarlos por otro lado, quedarse allí no era una opción. Sasuke poniéndose de pie corrió hasta una puerta que llevaba para su suerte al compartimiento del ascensor y ahí, escaleras de emergencia.

-Por aquí.

Hinata se sujetó el hombro lastimado, pero ignorando la molestia hizo caso al muchacho de pelo negro.

El trayecto fue lento y lleno de tensión escuchando las voces de esos locos en cada lugar mientras bajaban, ¿cuántos podían ser? No importaba ahora, debían seguir bajando sin dudar, sin siquiera pensar en que en una de esas puertas estaban ellos buscándolos.

Con paso lento pero seguro siguieron descendiendo hasta toparse con el ascensor o lo que quedaba de él y en cuyo interior estaban los restos ya descompuestos de al menos unas quince personas que seguramente intentaron huir por esta, el olor era espantoso pero aguantando la respiración los tres bajaron y salieron por la apertura creada tras que el elevador se estrellara contra el suelo, habían llegado a la lavandería del edificio, al igual que muchos otros lugares de ese edificio el contenido del mismo no era nada agradable, sobre todo porque en algunas de las lavadoras claramente había un reguero de sangre. En otro lado simplemente estaba el cuerpo de un hombre con la cabeza aplastada en la plancha industrial totalmente calcinado.

-Miren –llamó Hanabi encontrándose con una rendija abierta-, por aquí podemos salir.

-Eso espero –dijo Sasuke aún algo descompuesto-, rápido.

Justo cuando ingresaron a la rendija varios pasos se escucharon tras derribar una puerta, por fortuna ya no los encontraron y Sasuke tuvo el suficiente sentido común de colocar la rendija más o menos como estaba para que no se dieran cuenta la menos no rápidamente.

-Busquen, busquen a las golfas y al niño puto. ¡Búsquenlos!

No se quedaron para saber si podían encontrarles, no importaba adonde podría llevarlos ese camino, era mejor que lo que dejaban.

 _ **000**_

En verdad deseaba divertirse en esa reunión, tras las palabras que escuchara de parte de su progenitor en verdad deseaba pasar un rato olvidando que dentro de muy poco tendría una horrible discusión con sus padres de la cual seguramente todo saldría de mal en peor. A veces había agradecido la forma de comportarse de su amigo y que incluso Sakura hubiera venido a hablarle como antes.

Pero cuando recibió la llamada todo se fue al diablo.

-¿Lo recuerdas Sasuke-kun? –preguntó animadamente al pelirrosa, pero él ya no escuchaba, solo le prestó atención a su celular, porque quien llamaba era su hermano, su perfecto hermano.

-Diga…

-Sasuke, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Sasuke colocó su mano delante para decirle a los dos que debía responder esta llamada y luego se marchó lo más lejos de ellos y también del bullicio.

-Bien, ahora puedo escucharte mejor. ¿Qué quieres?

-Menuda forma de hablar a tu hermano tras no habernos visto en meses.

-No sería un gran cambio de cómo convivimos. ¿Qué pasa?

Quien la hablaba se calló un momento.

-Acabo de enterarme de que te vas a Francia –dijo con todo serio.

El moreno lanzó una maldición, ¿Cómo pudo enterarse? En eso vino a su mente su amiga Karin y tras maldecirla un breve momento siguió hablando con su hermano.

-Sí, así es. Obtuve una beca para estudiar allí. ¿Qué con eso?

-¿Es enserio lo que quieres? –le dijo con tono juicioso, como odiaba que le hablara así-, ¿no es solo para contrariar a nuestro padre?

Esas palabras hicieron que estallara.

-¿¡Ahora tú también vienes a fastidiar con eso!? –dijo sin miramientos.

En su cabeza aún estaban las palabras que escuchara de su padre y que seguramente le repetiría nada más regresara para recoger sus cosas.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué no lo piensas?, él ya había arreglado todo para…

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que sea como tú?

-¿Qué?

-Mira Itachi, ya estoy harto, ¡Harto de que me comparen contigo! No soy tú, nunca voy a ser como tú y mucho menos quiero ser como tú. ¡Y sería bueno que nuestro padre por fin lo entienda!

En eso escuchó un choque.

-¡Demonios!

-¿¡Qué!? Itachi, ¡Itachi!

-No es nada, alguien perdió el control de su auto y se chocó en el del edificio. Voy a ver qué sucede…

-Espera I…

En eso escuchó otro choque más y otro, eso fue suficiente para que la rabia que llevaba dentro cambiara a terror y más cuando el celular de su hermano ya no respondía.

-Oye Sasuke –Naruto se acercaba a él-, ¿por qué no regresas?

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Sakura que aparecía al lado

-Debo irme.

-¿Qué, por qué?

-No lo sé… pero debo irme.

De pronto a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos notaron humo y un estruendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Sin decir más se marchó a toda prisa y al hacerlo no pudo evitar voltear y mirar que cerca en un balcón una joven de largo pelo negro y ojos celestes le observaba. Fue directamente a su casa tomando un taxi, algo le decía que debía ir ahí de inmediato y mientras lo hacía empezaba a notar como vehículos sobre todo de la policía comenzaban a desplazarse por todos lados por las ventanas y también empezó a ver helicópteros. El chofer hablaba de que parecía estar sucediendo algo en el centro de la ciudad, algo grave y esto lo corroboraba el humo que ahora era más y más.

De pronto un auto chocó muy cerca de ellos casi golpeándolos, en ese momento Sasuke no comprendía que acababa de pasar pero si había visto a un sujeto dentro de aquel auto que salía cojeando lanzando risas mientras en el automóvil habiendo atravesado el parabrisas estaba un hombre con la cara aplastada y los ojos que se le había salido pro las cuencas.

-¿Qué mierda?

-Yo, yo no doy un paso más –dijo el chofer del taxi- si quiere seguir, hágalo a pie.

Con estas palabras dejaba a Sasuke en la calle y daba media vuelta, el moreno no dudo y empezó a correr, después de todo no estaba muy lejos de su hogar y también para su temor, había humo muy cerca de allí.

Cuando llegó y encontró la puerta abierta por el auto de su hermano las cosas se pusieron peores.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Itachi!

Corrió hasta la entrada que estaba forzada y al hacerlo se topó con cadáveres, varios de los empleados de la casa estaban en el suelo con la garganta abierta o mucho peor, arrancadas a mordiscos, temeroso avanzó hasta la sala que había sido forzada.

Cuando entró encontró un cuerpo destripado de quien fuera su padre con el rostro lleno de horror tras que le abrieran la caja torácica con algo afilado, pero lo más espantoso fue ver a su delante a una mujer desnuda siendo embestida brutalmente por un hombre sonriente con una cicatriz en todo el rostro en forma de una cruz mientras comía sus tripas entre risas desquiciadas mientras se las sacaba de su vientre aún estando ella viva.

Y a ese hombre, él lo conocía.

-I-Itachi…

-Bienvenido, puto hermano.

 _ **000**_

El alcantarillado podría estar oliendo a mil diablos, podría ser que en su interior miles de alimañas caminaran de un lado para otro emitiendo chillidos viendo a los intrusos que se atrevían a meterse en sus territorios, pero era mejor a una horda de dementes pisándoles los talones, las chicas se preguntaban si el olor a sangre que seguro estaba impregnado en sus ropas les estaba llamando, si era así esto podría ponerse peligroso.

Hinata aún no entendía que había pasado del todo, si, esos sujetos eran capaces de hacer estrategias al menos primitivas, lo había visto en más de una ocasión, tal vez eran demencia pura, salvajismo extremo y sadismo, pero desde que comenzaron a huir de esos locos sentía claramente que eran más organizados que los demás monstruos que veían por las calles. Eran un grupo compacto, parecían seguir órdenes de alguien y estaba más que segura que ese alguien era ese hombre que les vio desde el otro edificio, ese al que Sasuke llamó Itachi.

Había muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero ahora lo más importante era seguir en movimiento, sin embargo ella observaba de vez en cuando a su compañero que ya mostraba claras señales de agotamiento, temía que fuera a colapsar de un momento a otro.

-Uchiha-san.

-N-no me molestes…

Ella prefirió callar ante esta respuesta.

-Hermana, estás sangrando de nuevo.

-¿Ah?

Ni se había percatado, habían sufrido un momento de tanto estrés que ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta.

-Tranquila, no es nada. ¿Y cómo está tu pie?

Hanabi prefirió callarse esto, la verdad era que con cada paso sentía un horrible tormento, pero ahora mismo eso no era relevante.

-Estoy bien…

-Debo revisarte la herida cuando… ¡…!

El sonido claro de alguien desplomándose las alarmó, Sasuke estaba en el suelo de rodillas, Hinata asustada se acercó a él preocupada, pero una vez más este la alejó de modo brusco.

-¡Te dije que no me molestes!

La joven retrocedió, pero de pronto ella misma frunció su entrecejo y se acercó a él esta vez con más decisión.

-Hyuga… maldita…

-Ya no puedes seguir en pie… Uchi…

-¡N-no necesito tu ayuda!

Sasuke la empujó de nuevo y esta vez Hinata no aguantó, no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza o cómo fue que algo se activara en su cerebro pero irritada y llena de furia se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada que dejó al tipo aturdido.

-¡¿P-podrías dejar de actuar como un total cretino?!

-Tú…

-¡Trató de proteger a mi hermana y sé que no soy de mucha ayuda! ¡Pero tampoco puedo seguir soportando que te portes como un idiota!

El moreno se quedó por un momento mudo, Hinata sin dudar se acercó a él aprovechando su estado de sorpresa y le ayudó a levantarse obligándolo a apoyarse en ella, aunque con eso su hombro se resintiera.

-N-no protestes y deja que alguien más te ayude.

Nadie replicó nada, incluso Hanabi se quedó muda por el actuar de su hermana mayor que empezó a avanzar.

-Hanabi, no te retrases.

-S-si.

A paso lento siguieron avanzando, desgraciadamente la joven no tardó en escuchar lo que más temía y eso eran los pasos de pies humanos, ¿Acaso eran ellos? Era mejor no averiguar y por lo tanto apresurar el paso.

-Uchiha-san, vamos.

-Dime algo que no sepa idiota.

¿Por qué demonios todo parecía estar como disolviéndose? Todo el maldito lugar parecía estar detrás de un maldito cristal empañado, pero eso no era todo, sus pies los sentía como si pesaran una tonelada.

-Uchiha-san, aguanta… aguanta.

Pero él ya no podía, al final todo se puso negro.

-¡Uchiha-san!

 _ **000**_

Horas, minutos, pero tras que vieran la columna de humo que apareció en lo lejos y seguido de esta dos más dentro de la casa empezaron a preocuparse, algunos algo ya tensos decidieron encender el televisor que estaba en la sala y otros más pensaban que era mejor retirarse mientras llamaban a sus parientes sin obtener en algunos casos ninguna respuesta, la música y la diversión habían desaparecido dejando en su lugar solo voces y murmullos nerviosos. Hinata aún se mantenía a raya viendo a lo lejos el humo elevándose y luego varios helicópteros que se desplazaban hasta el lugar del desastre, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Se preguntaba si su hermana estaba ya en casa ahora mismo y si estaba bien.

-Hinata, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La chica se sobresaltó.

-N-Naruto-kun, y-yo…

El joven rubio miró también el lugar donde se elevaba el humo a su vez que empezaron a ver autos corriendo a toda velocidad por la carretera y sobre todo patrullas con las sirenas encendidas.

-¿Qué puede estar…? ¿¡…!?

-¡Cuidado!

De pronto varios autos perdiendo el control justo cerca de ellos estrellándose, y varios de ellos tras el choque empezaban a incendiarse escuchándose de inmediato gritos en estos. Gritos que el rubio no pudo ignorar.

-¡Na-Naruto-kun!

-Hinata, no te muevas de aquí y llama a la policía –le dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba decidido a ayudar a los accidentados.

Ella asintió y marcando el número en su celular estaba lista para llamar, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó el ruido conocido de un disparo, no tardó en ver a lo lejos a un oficial que se acercaba, Hinata agitó la mano para intentar llamar su atención pero se detuvo cuando lo vio detenidamente y notó que parecía estar algo más en él, porque su cara, su cara estaba manchada de sangre.

-¡Oiga! Hubo un accidente aquí, necesitamos ayuda.

No solo fue Naruto el que había bajado, sino varios más que agitaban la mano para que este les hiciera caso.

-¿Q-qué?

El oficial sacó su arma de repente, Hinata abrió los ojos aterrada.

-¡Naruto-kun cuidado!

Se escuchó la detonación del arma y la primera bala fue a parar en l uno de los que saliera con él dando contra su pierna, el grito de dolor de este resonó en los oídos de la joven y después esa risa, esa risa maniática proveniente de la boca del oficial y cuando estuvo más cerca por primera vez notó aquella cicatriz, aquella cicatriz que parecía grabada a fuego, la cicatriz en forma de una cruz.

 _ **000**_

Cuando él colapsó Hinata intentó sujetarlo y seguir avanzando con él, pero era demasiado pesado y su hombro estaba empezando a sangrar de nuevo, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, debían salir de allí. Los pasos que escucharon empezaron a sentirse más y más cercanos y ante todo, las risas.

-¡Están cerca! ¡El niño puto y las perras están cerca! ¡Llamen al estirado! ¡Llámenlo!

-¡Hanabi! ¡Aprisa!

-Ngh…

La niña no podía seguir, su pie le estaba doliendo como nunca creyó dolerle y ya no podía mantenerse en él, intentó seguir el paso de su hermana pero ya no podía apoyándose en una esquina.

-¡Hanabi!

-N-no puedo, no puedo más…

-Date prisa, debes seguir… ¡Ngh!

Su hombro comenzaba a sangrar profusamente, no iban a poder aguantar así, tenían que perder peso de inmediato y sin pensarlo mucho se deshizo de las mochilas que llevaban, la comida, todo, todo estaba ahora en el piso y cargando a Sasuke y sujetando la mano de su hermana empezó a moverse para seguir adelante a pesar de que la sangre empezaba a caer de la herida que se había vuelto a abrir.

-Sigue, sigue Hanabi.

-¡N-no puedo!

-¡Debes hacerlo!

La niña cayó al suelo provocando que ella también cayera sintiendo el peso de aquel muchacho encima suyo provocando que gritara. Fue cuando ellos llegaron.

-Las encontramos, las encontramos.

-Coño de niña… coño de niña –gritó uno adelantándose para atrapar a Hanabi.

Hinata reaccionó lo mejor posible y sacando su pistola le quitó el seguro velozmente y sin dudar jaló el gatillo y dándole justo en la cabeza con el disparo derribándolo antes de que llegara, pero desgraciadamente provocando ruido.

-¡Corre Hanabi! ¡Corre!

Ella no reaccionaba, estaba aterrada, sus pies no le respondían.

-¡HANABI!

Más risas, Hinata apretó los dientes y colocándose delante de Sasuke empezó a disparar dándole a dos más, uno en el pecho y a otro en la cara. Sin embargo mientras más mataba aparecía más también. Siguió disparando hasta que su primer cargador cayó al suelo.

No iba a lograrlo.

Aparecieron tres más, la joven recargando lo más pronto posible volvió a disparar más uno escapó de sus disparos y con un cuchillo se lanzó sobre ella derribándola haciéndole soltar soltara su arma.

-¡Gaaaah!

-¡Hinata!

-Te voy a arrancar tus tetas, te las voy a arrancar ¡Y te cogeré mientras te las arranco!

Sasuke estaba en el suelo sin reaccionar, él no iba a ayudarle esta vez, la joven sujetaba con ambas manos el cuchillo que amenazaba con atravesarla mientras su atacante le rasgaba la ropa.

-¡Nooo! ¡Gyaaah!

-Coger cosas con agujeros, coger cosas con agujeros…

-¡Corre por favor Hanabi! ¡CORRREEEEEEE!

La niña se puso de pie como pudo.

-¡Vamos a fornicar. Jajajaja. Vamos a Fornicar!

-¡YAAAA!

La niña por fin hizo caso y huyó, cojeando siguió hasta perderse en una esquina.

Al sentir que su hermana estaba a salvo la chica hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para colocar su pie y empujarlo haciéndolo retroceder un poco, usando el tiempo que ganara sujetó su arma y le disparó cinco veces esta vez acabando con él.

Respirando con fuerza, la joven retrocedió como pudo del cuerpo de este y se puso de pie, su hombro estaba sangrando profusamente, pero no podía ocuparse de eso. Las risas de esos dementes seguían escuchándose, pronto vendrían más. No supo cómo se puso de pie, pero lo hizo y se acercó al muchacho que aún no se movía, intentó hacerle reaccionar pero no lo consiguió, es más, notó que estaba respirando con dificultad y lo que era peor, estaba ardiendo en fiebre

-Uchiha-san

-¡Atrapen a las golfas y al niño puto! ¡Atrápenlas!

Intentó levantarlo sin obtener resultados, no podía levantarlo por mucho que lo intentara, simplemente no podía.

-Están cerca, están cerca, jajaja…

Sus perseguidores estaban cada vez más y más cerca, temblando sacó su arma, no podía abandonar a aquel joven que las había defendido todo este tiempo tras que el grupo terminara destruido, no podía abandonarlo, pero también estaba su hermana, si a ella le pasaba algo su hermana estaría sola, completamente sola y eso significaba que, que tarde o temprano la atraparían, la torturarían y ante todo ellos la violarían. No, no podía dejar que le hicieran eso a su hermana menor, miró de nuevo a Sasuke, no se movía él ya no podía ayudarle, ya no podía pelear.

Supervivencia, auto conservación, Hinata jamás creyó lo que iba a hacer en ese momento.

-Uchiha-san… lo siento…

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se acercó a él velozmente para esculcar sus bolsillos encontrando la navaja de mariposa que usara contra aquel niño y recogiéndola decidió irse de ese sitio por el mismo camino por donde se fuera su hermana, no podía hacer más.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –murmuraba velozmente intentando acallar la voz que empezó a aparecer en su mente-, lo siento.

Escuchó más pasos, aquellos hombres primero se toparían con Sasuke y ellos… ella prefirió no pensarlo, no debía pensarlo, lo único que podía hacer era encontrar a su hermana menor, eso era lo único que importaba.

-Hanabi, ¡Hanabi!

Nada, absolutamente nada de respuesta, la joven se detuvo en seco en medio de aquel túnel donde reinaba el silencio, ¿Dónde pudo ir su hermana? ¿Dónde?

-Hanabi, Hanabi…

-Hinaaataaa.

La voz que escuchó la petrificó.

-…

-Hinaaataaa… maldita puta, se que estás aquí…

Pasos a su detrás, la joven de ojos celestes volteó lentamente sintiendo que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho por el horror que estaba sintiendo, un horror que se amplificó cuando vio a quien le estaba llamando. Quien venía era una mujer totalmente desnuda con dos machetes atados en su cintura donde apenas sus partes íntimas estaban cubiertas con pieles humanas donde estaba claramente una cara, la cara de un joven que ella misma despellejara. Un muchacho llamado Sai.

-I-Ino…

La muchacha casi cae de rodillas al ver a la figura acercarse, casi sin poder reaccionar al verla y más como estaba hora tras haberla conocido antes, tras haber conocido a la Ino que ella apreciaba y envidiaba.

Su largo pelo rubio que antes siempre estaba recogido en una cola de caballo ahora estaba suelto y lleno de basura, huesos y manchado de sangre, le faltaba un pecho que parecía haber sido arrancado a mordidas mientras que el otro estaba atravesado con clavos en un cuerpo totalmente cubierto de sangre seca y fresca de sus víctimas y de ella misma así como trozos de carne sueltos de un lado en su piernas y espalda que aún colgaban, su cara que antes era hermosa sonreía de modo desquiciado y en su cuello llevaba colgado aún un viejo celular que estaba manchado de sangre.

-Hinata, niña puta… me dejaste. Me dejaste, vaya zorra amiga que eres.

-Y-yo… yo…

A su detrás habían cinco más, cinco más que le miraban con ojos dementes.

-Voy a pagarte el favor perra, lo voy a hacer.

-¡Nooo!

Hinata reaccionó y apuntó con su pistola y al hacerlo aquellos hombres que acompañaban a la chica corrieron hacia ella, el alcantarillado se alumbró y retumbó primeramente con el sonido de los disparos para después hacerlo con los gritos de la joven que fue derribada por aquellos hombres que empezaron a jalarle del cabello y arrastrarla mientras otros se encargaban de arrancarle la ropa, Hinata lanzó un chillido de horror intentando defenderse, pero sin lograrlo dejando caer tanto la pistola y la navaja.

Estaba totalmente indefensa.

-¡Nooo! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Por favor suéltenme!

El horror era tal que su vejiga terminó relajándose.

-Jajaja, la puta se orinó, la puta se orinó.

-Ayuda, Uchiha-san, a-ayúdame… ¡Ayúdame!

Gritó su nombre pero era más que probable que ese chico ya estuviera muerto o algo peor. Ino sonrió mientras los otros hombres la arrastraban hacia ella a pesar de que dos estaban en el suelo riéndose con heridas en el pecho y otro justo en su ingle riéndose como demente.

-Vamos a jugar Hinata, te va a gustar, seguro te va a gustar.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue algo rápido, era obvio que nadie se lo esperaba, mucho menos aquella muchacha, pero pasó cuando una silueta se subió encima de uno de ellos y sin dudarlo le abría el cuello con una navaja que su hermana soltara.

-¡Suelten a mi hermana!

Ino algo sorprendida notó a una niña que brinco hacia uno de ellos abriéndole la garganta a uno de los hombres que llamó la atención de los demás, Hinata viendo la escena y poseída por el instinto de supervivencia reaccionó velozmente sujetando uno de los machetes de sus captores y de un golpe veloz lo clavaba en la pierna de uno de estos derribándolo para poder reincorporarse.

-¡¿Uhh?!

Sacando el machete de la pierna del primero Hinata lanzó un grito desesperado mientras golpeaba con este la cabeza de su otro atacante quedándose allí atorada ante la mirada de sorpresa de Ino que sin embargo cambió a una de felicidad.

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Bien! -chilló Ino sacando sus machetes-, ¡diversión! Sí, eso es tener bolas, Hinata, ¡bolas!

Hinata retrocedió y empezó a correr buscando su arma, su única salvación encontrándola en el suelo no muy lejos de uno de los cruzados muertos, corrió hacia ella pero Ino la alcanzó sujetándola del cabello.

-¡Gyaaah!

-¿Por qué huyes Hinata? ¿Vas a dejarme de nuevo? ¡Vas a dejarme puta!

El machete se movió veloz a punto de clavarse en el cuello de la chica pero esta se dejó caer provocando que lo único que cortara el mismo fuera su cabello. Ino la buscó y antes de que pudiera atacarle de nuevo la chica ya había sujetado su arma.

-Hinata…

Hinata disparó descargando las últimas balas de su arma contra ella alcanzando su garganta, su pecho y su ojo derecho derribándola. Cuando esto acabó la joven miró a su antigua amiga que se retorcía en el suelo, aún seguía riéndose.

-Jajaja… voy, v-voy a arrancarte esas tetas… jajaja…

-Perdóname… Ino…

Hinata jaló el gatillo y usó la última bala en ella acabando con su vida. Una vez acabó esto la joven se acordó de su hermana.

-Hanabi, ¡Hanabi!

Corrió hasta ella que estaba de rodillas frente al cuerpo del sujeto al que abriera la garganta, seguro estaba en shock, seguramente, la joven corrió como pudo peor se detuvo en seco cuando su hermana volteo a mirarla.

-No, nonono, no, no… no…

Hanabi se tapaba la boca y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hermana, lo siento… lo siento –susurró la niña.

-No… tu no. ¡Tú no!

En la boca de Hanabi había sangre, toda su cara estaba llena de sangre que corría fresca en su rostro hasta sus labios, y ojos, sangre infectada. Hinata retrocedió un poco al ver lo que acababa de pasar para de nuevo avanzar acercando so su mano hacia ella a lo que la niña aún consciente se alejó y arrastrándose.

-Hana…

-Arde… esto arde…

Hanabi lanzó un chillido tapándose la cara.

-Mi cara arde… me arde.

Hinata no sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer cayendo de rodillas observando cómo su hermana menor se transformaba en uno de ellos, en un cruzado.

-Me arde… jiji… arde… se siente bien… muy bien…

Hanabi comenzaba a reírse como loca y su rostro, ese rostro inocente que tenía empezó a ser marcado por la cruz hasta que la Hanabi que Hinata una vez conoció había desaparecido por completo.

-Jijiji, Puta hermana buena para nada… papa lo decía, no sirves para nada… ¡para nada!

Hinata no se movía, estaba inmóvil mientras su hermana menor se acercó a la navaja que usara para abrir la garganta de aquel hombre para salvarla y se acercó a ella cojeando.

-Puta hermana buena para nada. ¡Puta hermana!

Hanabi se lanzó contra ella, pero alguien la sujetó de los cabellos haciéndola retroceder, Hinata aún en shock se quedó mirando a quién alejara a su hermana menor. Delante de ella encontró a aquel hombre, aquel hombre que les lanzara a aquel niño destripado y a su detrás muchos, muchos más de ellos que agarraron a los caídos y se lo llevaban.

-… uh… uh… -balbuceó ella ya sin fuerza.

Ese hombre no sonreía, no era como ellos, este se fijó en la chica con esos ojos abismales de color negro para luego sonreír.

-Puto, quiero abrir a mi hermana, quiero abrirla –chillaba Hanabi intentando soltarse entre risas.

Aquel hombre hizo una señal y un hombre corpulento apareció agarrando a un muchacho de cabello negro desarrapado que no se movía. Era Sasuke.

-…

Itachi sujetó el celular que llevaba en el cuello Ino y tras revisarlo sonrió de nuevo y tras otra señal aquel enorme hombre entre risas levantó a Sasuke como si no pesara nada y lo lanzárselo hacia Hinata.

-¡Gyaah!

Tras este movimiento y varias risas aquel hombre se alejó junto con sus iguales.

-Puta hermana, puta hermana, te voy a agarrar luego y te arrancaré las tetas –chillaba Hanabi.

Tras esto Hinata se quedó aún allí petrificada, inmóvil con el cuerpo de aquel muchacho encima sin saber que hacer por un buen tiempo, un tiempo que no sabía cuánto era hasta que se fijó en aquel joven, no tenía marcas ni nada, aquellos cruzados no le hicieron absolutamente nada. Tocó la frente de Sasuke sintiendo que la temperatura era peor, fue en ese momento como si algo la moviera, casi en piloto automático se puso de pie y levantó al joven para seguir avanzando, avanzando sin rumbo fijo.

 _ **000**_

Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía como no creyó dolerle nunca, ¿Dónde estaba? En respuesta al levantarse sintió como algo húmedo que estaba en su frente caía al suelo.

-¿Qué rayos? Ngh…

Su brazo donde había recibido el disparo estaba vendado con trozos de tela, estaba en un cuarto que le era desconocido y lo que más le sorprendía era que no muy lejos en una esquina sentada en una vieja silla estaba aquella joven de ojos celestes casi sin ninguna ropa.

-Hyuga… Hyuga…

-…

Tenía un aspecto horrible, su rostro estaba raspado y tenía un feo corte en la mejilla izquierda, pero ante todo lo que más le impactaba era que no tenía casi nada ropas encima, toda rasgada como si toda su ropa la hubieran destrozado, él podía ver sus cuerpo entero, absolutamente todo y a ella parecía ya no importarle. Sus ojos, esos ojos que expresaban temor y a veces dulzura estaban vacios, sin vida.

-Hyuga, ¿qué pasó?

-Uchiha-san…

Gradualmente reconoció el lugar, estaban en una especie de bodega pero había algo que no cuadraba en ese sitio que él notó de inmediato. Y eso era que solo estaban los dos.

-L-la niña… ¿Dónde está tú…?

Se calló al ver el rostro de su compañera que miraba el suelo y sin más las lágrimas comenzaban a caer mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que más era una mueca.

-Mi padre… mi padre tenía razón –sollozó ella-. Tenía toda la razón… N-no sirvo… no sirvo para nada…

-Hyuga…

Hinata se tapó la cara con sus manos.

-L-lo siento… dejé la comida, las vendas, todo e incluso te abandoné a ti… nos persiguieron, pero cuando estuvieron cerca no se molestaron en matarme. Y-yo soy, yo soy tan poca cosa que ni siquiera se molestaron en eso… me dejaron riéndose, siempre riéndose y no hice nada, no hice nada…

-Hyuga…

-Solo caminé y caminé hasta encontrar este sitio. Solo hice eso, solo… yo… yo…no se cuanto fue, horas, días… no sé. Y mi hermana, mi pequeña hermana… y-yo…

Hinata se tapó la cara con sus manos, ya no podía más. El muchacho le miraba sin poder decirle nada, ¿Qué podría decirle? Lo único que pudo atinar fue quitarse su chaqueta y colocársela encima para cubrir su desnudez, solo eso.

Un ruido secó los alarmó, el moreno notó que no muy lejos de ellos caía un móvil manchado de sangre, en lo alto escuchó risas, risas dementes que se alejaban. Ellos sabían que estaban allí, pero no hacía nada, ¿por qué? ¿¡En qué demonios pensaban!? Escuchó un ruido en el móvil, estaba aún funcionando y escuchaba en él… gemidos.

El moreno se acercó a este y lo levantó notando que se estaba reproduciendo un video, al verlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par para luego alejar la vista claramente afectado.

-¿Q-qué pasa Uchiha-san?

-Maldición… maldición –susurró intentando romper el móvil

Hinata por alguna razón corrió hacia él antes de que lo estrellara contra el suelo deteniéndolo, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho porque lo que vio en este video la terminó de destrozar. Escuchando los gemidos y risas, los gritos eufóricos y ante todo entre esos gritos el video se centraba en una persona en especial que se reía y gritaba desquiciada.

-No, ¡no lo veas Hyuga!

-…

-¡Más, quiero más, quiero más pollas en mí! Más duro, más duro… pártanme, pártanme.

Hinata soltó el celular y se clavó las uñas en su cabeza, con tal fuerza que se arrancaba piel de esta mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, Sasuke sin poderlo aguantar se acercó a ella y sujetando sus manos para que no se hiciera más daño la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquila, tranquila.

-Aaaaha, ¡AAaahhhh! ¡AAAAAHHHH!

-Tranquila… tranquila Hinata.

La joven no paró de gritar con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo que su cordura iba a romperse en mil pedazos, era demasiado, ella ya no podía aguantar, no podía aguantar más. Sasuke escuchó risas a lo lejos entre rendijas de aquella bodega que parecía estar en algún lado del alcantarillado de esa ciudad. Escuchó sus malditas risas, esas risas que los perseguían.

Intentando calmar a la chica Sasuke no pudo evitar ver el video donde claramente tras esas horribles escenas de la hermana menor de Hinata aparecía la cara sonriente de Itachi, esa cara sonriente…

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –chilló Sasuke también al borde de la demencia-, ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?! ¿¡QUUEEEEE!?

No sabía, no sabía cómo podía estar pensando ahora mismo quien fuera su hermano.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **-(BBadGuy)**_ _Bien, acabamos el segundo capítulo, hay un quiebre argumental en este. En pocas palabras hay otro rumbo en la historia que si hay oportunidad tras finalizar pondremos. Tengo mucho sueño y me duelen los brazos por mover el depósito de mi casa._

 _ **-(Pato)**_ _Debo dejar de ver páginas al azar en la red los fines de semana o me topo con cosas traumatizantes (¡Dejen de hacer fan arts de Zootopia por amor de Dios!) Aparte, ¿Sabían que esta parte era más fuerte? Pero si lo colocábamos seguro alguno de ustedes llamaba a la policía._

 _ **-(Pato)**_ _Debo dejar de leer cosas en Fanfiction por curiosidad y morbo (de nuevo Zootopia y otras cosas más) pero al menos es un respiro tras tanta basura que pillo en Anime/manga, aunque sigue siendo mejor que lo que se pilla en Wattpad._

 _ **-(BBadGuy)**_ _El fic seguirá si hay reviews (4 para ser exactos)._


	3. Supervivencia

_**FAMILY BINDS  
3/4**_

 _ **-**_ _Pregunta del Millón, ¿qué pasó con el anime hoy en día? La calidad tanto en trama como animación ha decaído a niveles astronómicos. Ah, que tiempos cuando sin internet el anime que pillabas era una sorpresa. Cositas como Lemnear, Genocyber, Lodoss War, Crystania, Yoma (Algunos con trama rara pero de animación divina) y también otras como Demon Beast Invasión el primer Hentai que vi en mi vida (¡Mis ojos, mis ojos!) aquella vez la calidad era impresionante, incluso para un Anime H, ahora pues… En fin._

 _ **-**_ _¿15 reviews? ¡Gracias por seguirnos a pesar de ser unos irresponsables de porra!_

 _ **-**_ _Garth Ennis es el creador del comic Crossed, Masashi Kishidiota el autor de Nabruto y su emo vengador. Derechos a sus respectivos autores. Fic sin fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc._

 _ **-**_ _Oremos para que el Anime manga recupere su gloria de antaño._

 _ **La Administración**_

 _ **-01-**_

 _ **Supervivencia**_

 _Quien con monstruos lucha,  
cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo.  
Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo,  
el abismo también mira dentro de ti.  
_ _ **(Nietzche)**_

 __Hinata presenció claramente como uno a uno sus compañeros empezaron a ser atacados por los cruzados que aparecían en las calles de repente y la situación se descontrolaba de modo imprevisto y sin aviso; primero fue el oficial y luego una mujer que salió del auto accidentado a la que no le importaba tener uno de sus brazos partido en dos como una rama hasta el punto de verse el hueso, así mismo se lanzó contra Shino y le abrió la garganta con sus dientes mientras este gritaba.

Todo pasó muy rápido, casi como un rayo, en un momento todo, absolutamente todo dejó de tener sentido.

-¡Hinata, ven!

Recordó que Ino la sujetó de la muñeca para que dejara el balcón, el joven de cabello rubio entraba a la casa para cerrarla de inmediato junto con Kiba, al hacerlo el oficial se centró el en muchacho que hiriera al que entre risas acribilló a balazos y por su parte la mujer le arrancaba la cara a Shino a mordidas.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa!?

-¿¡Cómo quieres que sepa!? –chilló el joven rubio asegurando la puerta, al hacerlo los demás empezaron a reunirse confundidos y otros asustados.

Empezaron a escuchar más gritos y uno que otro ruido estridente los cuales poco a poco empezaban a escuchar risas.

-Ese policía nos disparó, ¡Nos disparó!

-¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba!?

Hinata que había bajado con Ino habló.

-S-su cara.

-¿Qué? –Naruto le prestó atención ante esas palabras.

-Su cara, no era normal…

De repente la puerta fue golpeada por alguien.

-Cobardes, cobardes, voy a abrirles y sacarles las tripas… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Otro golpe y seguido de este se escuchó un disparo, un disparo que atravesó la puerta de madera e impactó en el cuerpo de una joven que estaba allí justo en la garganta ante el horror de todos.

-¡Aléjense de la puerta! -chilló Naruto.

Más disparos, dos más cayendo y de la puerta entraba aquel oficial aún con una sonrisa demencial seguido de otros más que como él tenían una cicatriz en la cara, entre ellos la mujer que le sacara la cara a Shino seguido de otros más, Hinata se quedó paralizada y si no fuera por Ino, de no ser por ella hubiera sido una víctima más de quienes entraron. Estos dementes atacaron a los que cayeron los golpearon, mutilaron y despedazaron y mientras lo hacían más y más llegaban.

La sangre manchó el suelo pero no estaba más que empezando.

-Entren, entren aquí –llamaba Naruto a los que podía para que entraran en los cuartos de arriba-, rápido.

-Mierda, mierda… ¿¡Qué está pasando!? –gritó Kiba aterrado.

¿Cuántos murieron en ese momento? Hinata no lo supo ni quiso saber, porque lo que iba a venir la perseguiría luego en pesadillas hasta ahora, el momento cuando aquel rubio intentando ayudar a sus compañeros fue atacado por la mujer que sin que pudiera hacer nada o incluso evitarlo, esta vomitó en su cara.

 _ **000**_

Una vez más, las patrullas de esos monstruos los arrinconaban en aquel depósito oculto en el alcantarillado, una vez más la sensación de estar siendo vigilados le embargaba, sin poder dormir, sin poder sentirse a salvo y lo que era peor, el hambre se apoderaba de ellos.

Tras sentirse mejor Sasuke intentó recuperar las mochilas con víveres que Hinata dejara en su intento desesperado por huir, pero hubiera sido técnicamente un milagro haber encontrado alguna. Como esperaba solo pilló las mochilas despedazadas y las latas abiertas con el contenido desparramado, solo eso.

Se habían quedado sin comida, sin suministros, municiones o cualquier cosa que les sirviera. Se quedaron sin nada y si eso no fuera suficiente, tras ese video aquella joven que estaba a su lado ya no era la de antes. ¿Y cómo podría serlo? Tras lo que viera había quedado devastada, la joven que aquel moreno conociera había desaparecido completamente dejando solo un cascarón vacío que estaba respirando y ante todo a alguien que ya no tenía deseos de vivir.

Morir era lo único en lo que pensaba, pero era una completa cobarde como para intentar hacer algo contra su vida, así de patética era, esas fueron sus palabras cuando la encontró tirada en una esquina entre sus propios desechos. Ese deseo la estaba consumiendo, un día la tuvo que detener de intentar llamar la atención de esos locos en una acción suicida, antes ella era de utilidad pero ahora era como una bomba de tiempo que estaba a punto de estallar y aún así, ¿Por qué seguía con ella? Él dijo que le importaba un comino su seguridad, que si podía las usaría como señuelo para salvarse.

Sin embargo ahora que aquella niña ya había engrosado las filas de esos salvajes esas palabras quedaron en el olvido, todo lo que dijera era irrelevante porque lo único que le preocupaba era aquella muchacha que cada día estaba deteriorándose al igual que él. ¿Por qué seguía a su lado? Compasión, debilidad o tal vez culpabilidad, porque si él hubiera aguantado tal vez nada hubiera ocurrido, los tres seguirían juntos o hubieran muerto juntos, ante todo los tres seguirían estando cuerdos.

Ahora todo era distinto. En esas reflexiones gradualmente notaba que lo que en verdad le obligaba a estar cerca de ella era soledad, una soledad que empezaba poco a poco a embargarle, esa sensación de ser el último ser humano en el mundo, el último cuerdo en el mundo de locos lo aterraba.

Ya no había humanidad como antes, los cruzados rondaban cada rincón del planeta, todo el mundo estaba gobernado por ellos matando a hombres, mujeres y niños sin piedad y cuando esto acabara ellos empezarían a matarse entre sí… Y tras esto no quedaría nada ni nadie.

Sasuke apoyó su cansado y debilitado cuerpo en un muro maldiciendo la suerte que tuvo, ya no podía seguir sin llamar la atención e aquellos monstruos, debía regresar aunque su regreso no era tampoco ningún alivio.

 _ **000**_

Fue un momento rápido e inesperado, Ni Hinata ni nadie entendía que pasaba cuando esto ocurrió, Naruto sujetó a la mujer y la alejó de él mientras gritaba que se metieran a la casa, unos minutos luego empezó a sentirse extraño y después, después el mismo entre risas…

Ino y ella se ocultaron en el baño de una de las habitaciones, Sakura no fue lo suficientemente veloz como para estar con ellas y se preocupó por aquel rubio, Hinata hubiera deseado estar a su lado pero Ino la detuvo y tal vez eso fue lo que le salvó la vida.

-¡Gaaaah!

Naruto convertido en un maniático se encargó de Sakura de modo sádico y enfermo, del joven rubio jovial y alegre no quedaba nada mientras la lanzaba contra una mesa de cristal y luego jalándola del cabello la hacía estrellarse de cara contra un espejo ante los ojos aterrados de las dos chicas que miraban todo ocultas en el baño y a lo lejos, a lo lejos escuchaban más y más gritos.

-Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, puta Sakura-chan –canturreaba.

-Na-naruto… p-por favor, basta, basta… ¡P-por favor, no, no, nooo!

Es extraño como alguien observa cosas que no debería ni siquiera ver, tal vez es por morbo, tal vez es porque su mente quiere entender que pasa, pero ellas observaban como empezaba a darles de patadas para luego lanzarla contra un muro manchándolo de su sangre, la joven apenas y podía moverse con el rostro ensangrentado, llena de heridas y trozos de cristal en el cuerpo junto con un brazo partido en dos que ahora el rubio pisaba provocando que gritara de modo horrendo.

-Me gusta como grita la puta de Sakura-chan, me gusta, me gusta… jajajajaja… quiero seguir oyendo…

Tras estas palabras se agachó y bajándose los pantalones ahí mismo comenzó a violarla ante los gritos de esta hasta que desparecieron cuando entre sus embestidas empezó a estrellar la cabeza de la misma contra el suelo hasta que dejó de moverse y su cabeza se partía como si fuera un melón, eso no le importó para seguir embistiendo hasta terminar entre rosas dementes.

Y cuando terminó…

-Hinata, Hinata… aún la tengo dura, la tengo muy dura… ¡JAJAJAJA!

Su mirada se fijó en el baño donde ambas estaban ocultas.

 _ **000**_

Silencio, incómodo y aterrador silencio.

-Debemos movernos –habló el moreno sintiendo como su estómago rugía-. Debemos alejarnos lo más posible.

Sin respuesta, Hinata estaba ahí sin decir nada dándole la espalda, una espalda donde una horrenda costra se mostraba de la herida que sufriera.

-Hyuga, ¿Me oyes?

Nada…

-¡Hyuga!

Nada. El moreno algo molesto y frustrado se acercó a ella.

-Hyuga, ¡Reacciona de una maldita vez! ¡Reacciona!

La zarandeó pero no consiguió nada, Hinata seguía mirando un punto fijo que había solo en su mente.

-¡Maldita sea Hinata! ¡Maldita sea!

Ya frustrado buscó lo primero que le sirviera para desquitarse y lo hizo con la silla que derribó de una patada para luego voltear una vieja mesa lleno. Pero a esa rabia llegó la frustración y luego el desasosiego apoyándose en el muro y después sentarse en el suelo.

-Carajo, ¡Carajo! –Frustrado golpeó el muro, pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción o al menos no en ese momento

-No sé por qué te afecta –dijo de pronto la chica.

Su voz, habían pasado días sin escucharla, pero su voz sonaba distante, vacía.

-¿Qué?

-No hay salvación, no hay esperanza, aún si huimos nos cazará y si logramos evadirlo no importa donde vayamos tarde o temprano nos encontrará, y ellos siempre estarán allí… no hay razón para seguir.

Hinata emitió una risa apagada.

-Solo hay muerte.

Jamás creyó escucharle decir eso, pero no le dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí callado escuchando sus palabras.

-Si nos matamos los dos, si terminamos con nuestras vidas tal vez le quitaremos su juego y no le daremos el gusto de atraparnos, nosotros… nosotros seremos libres, libres de este mundo. Libres…

El no dijo ni una palabra, por primera vez esa chica le había dejado callado.

-Tú también lo has pensado, ¿No? Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Pensarlo? Claro que lo había hecho, lo había hecho un sin número de veces tras que empezara todo esto y sobre todo, cuando encontró a Karin.

Muerte, ¿La única solución es la muerte?

-No, no lo pensé.

Esta respuesta al parecer no fue del agrado de Hinata que siguió mirando hacía un punto en el muro.

-Eres un mentiroso.

 _ **000**_

No es de cobardes huir, no es de cobardes hacer una acción que está grabada en la mente de cualquier ser vivo que busca seguir con vida, pero por desgracia el hombre es complejo y una acción como huir luego puede traer otras consecuencias y eso es lo que Sasuke tuvo que experimentar cuando encontró a su hermano ya convertido en uno de esos sujetos destripando y violando a su propia madre ante sus ojos, en ese momento el joven de cabello negro quedó paralizado por la escena y más cuando su hermano mayor siguió con lo su macabra acción ignorándolo.

No entendía que pasaba, no comprendía nada, pero su instinto le dijo que huyera de allí y retrocediendo poco a poco buscó la salida.

-Puto hermano –decía Itachi riéndose-. Puto cobarde, haz algo… haz algo niño puto…

Mientras hablaba sujetó la cabeza de su madre y de un movimiento rápido le rompía el cuello para luego ponerse de pie aún sonriente.

-No harás nada, no lo harás… pero yo sí… ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Yo sí. ¡Yo si lo haré!

Corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas topándose con más y más escenas espantosas en la calle, gente matándose, gente destripando a otra y ante todo esa cicatriz, la cicatriz en forma de cruz en la cara de los agresores que poco a poco aumentaban en número.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Qué demonios?

Estaba confundido, su cuerpo temblaba como nunca creyó temblar, temblor que aumentó cuando la cabeza de su madre salió volando cerca de él, quien lo lanzara emitía una risa espantosa desde una ventana.

-¡No huyas puto hermano! ¡Hay mucha diversión aún!

Los gritos de su hermano llamaron la atención de los demás dementes que dejaron a sus víctimas y se fijaron en él, el moreno retrocedió y corrió directamente hacia el garaje donde los autos de su familia estaban ahora mismo y sin perder tiempo tomó el de su padre que como siempre había dejado las llaves, un descuido que siempre ocurría y el cual ahora mismo agradecía arrancando el mismo y saliendo a toda velocidad de aquel sitio aún con las imágenes de lo que acababa de presenciar, los cuerpos de sus padres, la cara de su hermano.

Ver como todo el lugar se convirtió en un infierno.

 _ **000**_

Tal vez era paranoia, tal vez esa tensión a la que eran sometidos o más aún el hambre y la sed que empezaban a ser críticos, pero en verdad empezaba a sentir que los pasos de sus atacantes estaban cada vez más y más cerca, sus risas dementes le impedía dormir con tranquilidad si es que podía dormir y eso, eso no era anda bueno. Sasuke se sentó en la silla desvencijada sintiéndose completamente descompuesto, incluso más que cuando estuvo varias noches sin dormir por primera vez realmente débil observando a la joven que seguía tirada en el viejo catre sin hacer nada, si seguía así enfermaría de modo grave y si no fuera por su chaqueta ella estaría técnicamente desnuda y eso debía cambiar.

De algún modo. Tras verla un instante sus ojos se posaron en la botella que estaba en el suelo, la única que pudo rescatar de sus cosas. Oficialmente ya no tenían nada.

Ya eran dos días que no bebían nada, eso era peligroso, debía encontrar aunque sea agua pero dejarla un momento no le hacía mucha gracia ahora y sin embargo realmente necesitaba encontrar algo que les ayudara a subsistir, cualquier cosa. Respiró hondo y acercándose a ella acarició su pelo aprovechando que estaba dormida, al hacerlo sintió en su mano como mechones del cabello de esta se quedaban en él.

Sí seguían así… morirían de todos modos.

Sin hacer mucho ruido salió de aquella bodega y la dejó sola, esperando tener suerte.

"Si nos matamos los dos, le quitaremos su juego y no le daremos el gusto de atraparnos… seremos libres, libres de este mundo. Libres…"

¿Por qué pensaba eso? ¿Acaso lo estaba considerando? No, el hambre provocaba esto, solo el hambre.

Otra vez pasos, esta vez más veloces, Sasuke los escuchó demasiado cerca y empezó a preocuparse, preocupación que aumentó cuando encontró una botella de agua vacía en una esquina.

-Agua…

Escuchó más pasos y de pronto una tos leve, los cruzados tras infectarse no parecen enfermarse eso significaba que tal vez cerca de ellos habían sobrevivientes. Personas, un grupo… SALVACIÓN. Sigiloso siguió el ruido de los pasos que escuchara encontrándose no muy lejos por fin con tres personas, o cuatro al notar al niño que estaba en brazos de una mujer. Tal vez estos eran sobrevivientes del grupo que los cruzados asesinaran aquella noche, era lo más probable.

Por un momento pensó en acercárseles sin miramientos, eran personas como él, ¿qué podría pasar? Pero desistió cuando los escuchó.

-Solo son dos.

-Tenían una niña… estoy seguro.

-Seguro se la comieron, ellos o los locos de arriba…

-Querido, el niño está empeorando.

Se ocultó para escucharles mejor.

-Mierda, me muero de hambre, ya basta de pensarlo, vamos, matemos al tipo y quedémonos con lo que tengan.

-Tal vez no tengan nada. Mira, tenemos agua y tal vez haya ratas aquí, podemos…

-A la mierda con las ratas. Son ellos o nosotros, ¿quieres que tú cría esté viva o no?

-¡No te atrevas a llamarle así de nuevo!

-¡Me importa un comino! ¿Vienes conmigo o no? Si no tienen nada al menos… ya sabes que hacer. ¡¿Vamos o no?!

-Aún no puedo creer lo que hicimos, aún… eso, eso no es moral, no es natural

-Oye, tenías hambre, ¿no? Y con lo que hicimos estamos vivos…

Hablando entre ellos el moreno notó que en el cinturón del que hablaba había lago que colgaba y eso era una mano humana carcomida.

Al ver esa mano Sasuke no pudo evitar dar un paso en falso y provocar ruido al golpear su mano contra un tubo del desagüe, este movimiento hizo que los tres miraran en su dirección a lo que él se ocultó como pudo esperando que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia

-Vamos, lo haremos dentro de una hora –dijo aquel hombre con la mano en el cinturón. Sin quejas.

-Sí, entiendo.

El joven retrocedió lentamente y luego comenzó a correr comprendiendo que debía llegar hasta su compañera de inmediato, no sabía que había pasado con esos hombres, pero algo era claro…

Eran una amenaza, eso era lo más importante.

Giró por uno de los túneles y siguió hasta estar cerca de la entrada de la bodega, empezó a respirar de modo agitado ya que había gastado mucha energía, energía que ya no tenía abriendo la puerta.

-Hyuga, debemos irnos.

-Eh…

-Debemos…

-¡Agárralo!

Sasuke no pudo evitar el ataque de uno de ellos que lo derribó de modo brusco, luego entraban los otros dos, aquel hombre que manejaba la mano como si se tratara de un juguete y la mujer que llevaba a aquel niño en brazos, cuando entraron Hinata reaccionó levemente intentando levantarse a lo que aquel hombre le dio una bofetada derribándola de la cama. El moreno quiso reaccionar pero un golpe con la cacha de un revolver hizo que cayera al suelo.

 _ **000**_

-Hinata, sé que estás aquí… ven… ven conmigo…

Las voces de aquel muchacho de cabello rubio retumbaban en su cabeza, tras que las encontrara en el baño las dos corrieron con todas su fuerzas tras darle en la cabeza con un florero y esconderse esta vez en uno de los cuartos cerrando con llave ignorando los gritos de sus amigos y compañeros que resonaban abajo así como risas. Pero lo peor era que aquel muchacho rubio de ojos azules estaba más cerca, eso era lo más aterrador.

-N-Na-Naruto-kun

Ino abrazaba a Hinata y al igual que ella estaba aterrada, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No lo sabían, seguramente no lo sabía nadie.

-Quiero follarte Hinata, a ti y a Ino, ven, sé que es lo que quieres… ¿Verdad Hinata?

La joven se tapó los oídos ante estas palabras que provenían de la boca de aquel muchacho de quien estaba enamorada, pero eso no acallaba su voz ni mucho menos los gritos que provenían de la planta baja.

-Hinata… cuando te encuentre… ¡Ven Hinata!

-Tranquila… tranquila Hinata todo… ¡Gyaaah!

La puerta que estaba cerrada con seguro y bloqueada con muebles tembló y a este vinieron más y más golpes que hacían que el seguro de la puerta saltara y luego movían lo muebles, ahí la voz de Naruto resonó entre risas.

-Las encontré…

Los golpes siguieron y siguieron, la puerta ya estaba técnicamente fuera de sus goznes y no tardó en caer mientras de esa apertura Naruto aparecía entre risas.

-¿Por qué te haces la difícil Hinata? Sé que quieres que te folle,

La cara de aquel muchacho estaba deformada totalmente, aquella marca de cruz la surcaba junto con una sonrisa diabólica demostrando que había perdido el juicio por completo.

-Hinata…

Lanzando un grito se lanzó contra ellas, Ino levantó a la joven que estaba de rodillas en el suelo para intentar huir, pero la mano del rubio la sujetó del cabello y de un movimiento violento la lanzaba contra el suelo chocando un costado de su cuerpo con uno de los muebles, ella emitió un chillido y quedó en el suelo. Naruto que estaba más interesado en la joven que seguía en el suelo inmóvil se acercó lanzando una risa.

-Hinata, Hinata…

-N-no, esto no es cierto –sollozó ella-, no lo es.

-Voy a partirte en dos Hinata…

Lo siguiente que pasó fue algo un poco fue algo inesperado ya que el muchacho rubio cató el suelo escuchándose un sonoro golpe, las dos chicas vieron a un muchacho de cabello negro que había entrado a aquel cuarto sujetando una barra de acero la cual ahora mismo estaba manchada de sangre. Ino fue la primera en reconocerlo.

-¡S-Sasuke-kun!

Aquel muchacho miró al rubio con una expresión extraña mientras este se reincorporaba entre risas.

-Sasuke bastardo, siempre apareciendo cuando uno no quiere… siempre fastidiando todo… ¡Sasuke!

El moreno antes de que Naruto se reincorporara del todo levantó de nuevo la barra y le golpeó en la cabeza una vez más, Naruto rodó por el suelo lanzando risas dementes hasta que se apagaron cuando un golpe más le dio de lleno y lo lanzara hasta el cristal del peinador rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, cuando acabó esto Sasuke se acercó a él para rematarlo, era lo único que podía hacer peor Hinata se puso delante de él.

-No, por favor, no lo hagas. ¡Por favor!

-Quítate tonta.

-¡Ya no lastimes a Naruto-kun!

-¡Que te quites!

Ese momento crítico fue aprovechado por el rubio que colocándose de pie aún con toda su cara desfigurada pro los cristales se lanzó contra el moreno alejando a Hinata jalándole del cabello y tirándola contra el suelo, Sasuke intentó golpearlo con la barra de acero pero el muchacho sujetaba una silla y la estrellaba contra él derribándolo.

-¡Gaaaah!

-¡Sasuke-kun!

El rubio sujetó la barra de acero y con esta antes de que Sasuke se levantara le dio un golpe que llegó a su hombro, un golpe realmente espantoso que hizo que le moreno sintiera que su hombro se dislocaba.

-¡Aaaaaagh!

-Duele, ¡Seguro te duele maldito! Y te va a doler más… Jajajajaja.

Pero no pudo decir más porque una detonación se escuchó y el miró su pecho que estaba sangrando y aún así su sonrisa no se quitaba.

-Ah…

En la puerta estaba un hombre de pelo gris con la parte inferior de su rostro cubierto sujetando un arma.

-Entrometido Naruto sonriente-, puto entrometido.

Otro disparo que lo derribó, un disparo que Hinata presenció.

-¡NOOOOO!

Naruto cayó al suelo mientras aquel hombre se acercaba al caído.

-Uchiha, ¿Estás bien?

-¿C-como rayos cree que estoy bien? –se quejó sujetando su hombro-. Maestro Kakashi.

El hombre revisó su hombro y sin decirle nada sujetó su brazo para reacomodarlo, algo que hizo que el joven lanzara un grito de dolor.

-Eso debe bastar, Yamanaka, ¿se encuentra bien?

-E-eso creo… yo, Gracias por venir, esto, esto es…

Hinata no escuchaba nada, solo estaba allí petrificada viendo el cuerpo de aquel muchacho rubio que aún sonreía, ni siquiera notó cuando aquel hombre se acercó a ella y le hablaba.

-Hyuga, Hyuga… ¡Hyuga!

-¿P-porqué? –atinó a murmurar recuperándose-, ¿P-por qué?

-Debemos salir de aquí, no hay tiempo que perder.

Sasuke por su lado se sujetaba el hombro que Kakashi reacomodara, si no fuera por esa maldita chica no habría sufrido tal golpe, iba a reclamarle pero notó que Naruto aún no estaba muerto y se acercaba a los dos.

-Hyuga, debe ponerse de pie ¡Hay que irnos!…

-N-Naruto-k-kun.

-¡Voy a arrancarte las tetas!

Ambos reaccionaron tarde, pero Sasuke sin miramientos sujetaba la barra de acero y con esta le abría el cráneo tras tres golpes seguidos, la sangre de la cabeza de Naruto manchó la alfombra ante la presencia de la joven. El moreno se sentó en la cama donde Ino se acercó para ver si estaba bien, este hizo un ademán con su mano para que no se acercara.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Kakashi, si quiere que nos vayamos, n-no perdamos tiempo.

 _ **000**_

Algunos dicen que la humanidad en tiempos de necesidad se une, que en tiempos de crisis es donde se muestra realmente el lado noble del ser humano. Algunas veces es cierto y otras no, el ser humano es algo impredecible, una criatura mezcla de luz y tinieblas que actúa de modo errático y a veces egoísta. Desgraciadamente en esos momentos la nobleza no era algo existente y como dijera un antiguo sabio, el hombre es lobo del mismo hombre.

Apenas y recuperaba la conciencia cuando notó a dos tipos discutiendo mientras la mujer dejaba al niño en la silla quien no tenía muy buen aspecto.

-Te dije que no tenían nada.

-Deben ocultar algo, cualquier cosa.

-¿No ves a la chica? Esta deshidratada y se nota que no ha comido en días, me sorprende que sigan vivos.

Cuando escuchó esas palabras buscó con su mirada a Hinata, encontrándola a su lado con expresión preocupada.

-¿Estás bien Uchiha-san?

-Y-yo…

-¿Ya despertó?

Al escuchar estas palabras aquel hombre que era corpulento y de cara redonda se acercó a él sujetándolo del cuello.

-Danos lo que tengan, ya. Si aprecias tu vida como al de tu mujercita vas a darme todo lo que tengas.

Si estuviera en su plena condición física tal vez le hubiera hecho frente, pero ahora del Sasuke antiguo solo quedaba un guiñapo que se debilitaba lentamente y ahora mismo no podía hacer nada. Solo tratar de razonar con este.

-N-no tenemos nada.

-Mientes, ¡mientes! Dame lo que tengan ahora mismo. Agua, comida, lo que sea… ¡pero dánoslo ya!

-¡Te digo que no tenemos nada! Ellos nos lo quitaron todo.

La mujer tocó la frente del niño.

-El niño está mal, si van a hacer algo háganlo ya.

-Oye, amigo. Ellos no tienen nada, ya revisamos el lugar de cabo a rabo. Vámonos.

Aquel hombre siguió sujetando a Sasuke pro el cuello hasta que frustrado lo lanzó al suelo ante la mirada asustada de Hinata que como pudo se acercó a este.

-E-es cierto… y-yo perdí todo lo que teníamos… déjennos en paz –hablo de pronto-. P-por favor.

Aquel hombre miró a Hinata detenidamente, a pesar de su estado aún era una chica atractiva y él lo notó. Su cuerpo era muy visible con esa simple chaqueta que la cubría.

-No, aún tienen algo que nos sirve.

Su compañero al escuchar sus palabras se puso pálido.

-No, no lo haremos de nuevo.

-¿Quieres seguir vivo o no? –dijo el sujeto-, son ellos o nosotros. Selección natural, ¿Lo captas?

-No, yo no…

-Pero antes…

Sin decir otra palabra se acercó a Hinata y Sasuke aunque intento evitar lo que se avecinaba este de una patada lo derribaba partiéndole el labio. Tras derribarlo sujetó a Hinata por el cabello provocando que chillara.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Si no quieres ver o participar saca a este chico y a tu familia de aquí. Ya sabes que hacer.

-¡N-no la toques! –gritó Sasuke pero otra patada lo derribó.

-Hazlo, ya.

El otro hombre miró a la mujer que abrazaba a su hijo en cuanto aquel sujeto agarró a Hinata y cerrando sus ojos le dio la señal para que saliera, esta aunque con una expresión de reproche accedió a su vez que aquel hombre arrastraba a Hinata hasta el catre, ella aunque intentaba defenderse estaba muy débil como para hacer algo, Sasuke por su lado quiso levantarse pero el otro sujeto jalándole del cabello lo sacaba de allí escuchando los gritos de su compañera.

-¡Bastardo, suéltame!

Una vez más intentó resistirse pero con su fuerza casi por los suelos no fue rival para él que de otro golpe con la cacha de su revólver lo hacía caer al suelo y terminó apuntándole a la cabeza, a pesar de estar fuera aún podía escuchar los gritos de Hinata.

Sasuke aturdido miraba a la mujer que estaba ahí abrazando a su hijo para que no viera, luego sus oídos seguían escuchando los gritos de Hinata pidiendo ayuda, debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa, su mano se cerraba en un puño.

-Lo siento, no es personal.

-Para mí lo es…

Movió su brazo velozmente empujando el arma que se accionó lanzando el proyectil en otra dirección, una dirección que ninguno de los dos deseaba, y esa dirección fue hacia la mujer justo al niño que llevaba en brazos. Un momento que ocurrió casi en cámara lenta, casi como si el tiempo se detuviera pero ocurrió y al hacerlo aquel hombre volteó al escuchar el grito de su mujer.

-Mi-Miki…

La mujer empezaba a sentir la sangre del niño en sus manos cayendo de rodillas, Sasuke sin pensarlo mucho aprovechó esto para usar ambas piernas y empujar a aquel hombre para ponerse de pie con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y lanzarse sobre él, este por su parte cuya expresión de terror ante lo ocurrido aún estaba presente cambió a otra de ira demencial.

-¡Bastardo!

Apuntó de nuevo pero el moreno sujetó el arma con ambas manos y la elevó para que no pudiera disparar, pero aquel hombre era más fuerte que él ahora mismo y de un rodillazo lo hizo arquearse para después darle un golpe con el puño cerrado en su mejilla cortándola y luego otra más justo en su labio, al final el revólver nuevamente amenazaba con volarle la cabeza, no podía hacer nada contra él o al menso eso se pensaba.

-Te voy a matar, ¡Te voy a matar malnacido!

-¡Gaaaah!

Sasuke no dudó ni un instante y acercó su boca a la nariz de este y con sus dientes en una mordida fiera llena de salvajismo e instinto de auto conservación se la arrancaba de una sola mordida, la sangre salpicó su cara a su vez que su enemigo caía hacia atrás gritando de dolor soltando el arma, Sasuke ni corto ni perezoso corrió hasta él y cerrando su puño golpeaba la parte afectada provocando un terrible dolor en aquel hombre para después sujetar su arma y jalar el gatillo colocando el cañón debajo de la quijada de este volándole la cabeza. En unos pocos segundos aquel desconocido estaba ya muerto ante los ojos de aquella mujer que quedó paralizada ante lo ocurrido, Sasuke sin perder tiempo se ponía de pie y corría hasta la puerta para entrar.

 _ **000**_

-¡Deja de resistirse puta!

-¡Déjeme! ¡Suélteme!

Hinata sintió una bofetada en su rostro derribándola del todo, al estar fuera de combate aquel hombre colocó un cuchillo en su cuello dejándola paralizada.

-Ya no me importa nada, ¿sabes? ¡Me da igual si me tiro a una chica o a un cadáver! Tú decides.

Ella se quedó paralizada, este aprovechó para sacarle la poca ropa que aún tenía y empezar a manosearla de modo brusco, afuera escuchaba algo de alboroto, pero no era la primera vez que hubiera algo de resistencia, incluso esa vieja estaba gritando por lo que acababa de pasar pero no le importaba, ahora mismo le importaba solo el cuerpo de esa chica que empezó a morder y lamer aún con el cuchillo fijo en su cuello.

Hinata se quedaba ahí quieta si defenderse, una vez más solo era un conejo asustado que se quedaba quieto, no hizo nada ni siquiera cuando sintió los dedos de ese hombre entrar en su interior, solo ponerse llorar.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? Anda, dime que te gusta.

Más alboroto afuera de la bodega.

-Mierda ¿¡Qué tanto tardas!? ¡No dejas que me concentre!

La joven no sentía el frío acero del cuchillo en su cuello, un movimiento en falso y se lo abriría de par en par, peor si pasaba, si lo hacía ella sería libre, libre de ese mundo, libre de todo. Solo esperaba eso, deseaba morir y ahora eso estaba cerca, estaba por fin cerca…

Otro disparo, aquel hombre miró la puerta.

-Pero que mier…

La puerta se abría de encontrándose con Sasuke que le apuntó de inmediato con el revólver. Aquel hombre en un acto casi reflejó jaló a Hinata del cabello y la colocó de escudo humano con el cuchillo fijo en su garganta

-¡Suéltala!

-Un paso niño y le abro al garganta, ¡Me oyes!

-¡Si lo haces te juro, te juro que…!

De nuevo sus dedos en su interior, Hinata abrió la boca intentando lanzar un grito pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba muy débil como para hacerlo.

-Mírense, tan patéticos. Casi hueso y pellejo y aún así, ¿¡Me vienes a amenazar!? Anda, haz algo y ella se muere.

Sasuke apretó los dientes con rabia e impotencia, antes tal vez no hubiera dudado en disparar, era su supervivencia de la que hablaba, pero en esos momentos solo atinó a bajar la pistola y luego dejarla caer. Aquel sujeto sonrió alegre.

-Buen niño, ahora ve como le doy a esta niña algo que no olvidará antes de abrirla y comerme sus nalgas y muslos.

-Maldito…

-No te quejes, mira, ni siquiera se resiste.

La joven seguía inmóvil, pero su mente no lo estaba.

" _No puedes ser un conejo asustado que se queda paralizado ante el miedo" "¿Te quedarás paralizada sin hacer nada?"_

Las palabras de aquel moreno resonaron en su cabeza, palabras que siguieron repitiéndose una y otra vez.

" _¿Te quedarás paralizada sin hacer nada?" "¿¡Cómo ahora!?"_

El deseo de morir que tenía antes cambió por el deseo de auto conservación, de pelear, si iba a morir, al menos que nadie diga que Hinata Hyuga se quedó aceptando la muerte sin hacer nada. Tras que Sasuke dejara el revólver en el suelo aquel hombre aflojó el agarre y el cuchillo se alejaba de su cuello, Hinata abrió su boca y mordió la mano que sujetaba el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas, aquel hombre casi grita del dolor aflojando el agarre del arma blanca, la joven se giró y aunque la hoja del misma cortó su mejilla le importó un comino soltándose y sujetando el cuchillo lanzándolo lo más lejos posible, Sasuke que observaba todo se acercaba a la pistola pero sintió como alguien le jalaba del tobillo y le tiraba al suelo, era la mujer que había quedado atrás.

-Mataste a mi hijo, ¡Mataste a mi niño! ¡Te voy a matar!

Aquel hombre con el que forcejeaba Hinata la derribó en el suelo y le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado en su rostro, Hinata no emitió ningún sonido, en su lugar usó sus uñas para arañarle la cara, sintiendo como en estas se quedaba la piel de cara.

-¡Maldita golfa! –aquel hombre la sujetó con ambas manos del cuello empezando a asfixiarla, la joven abrió los ojos sintiendo como poco a poco el aire se iba.

-¡Ngh! ¡Gaaaaaaah!

Empezaba a perder el aliento, pero sin renunciar a la pelea acerco sus manso a su cara nueva mente clavando sus uñas unas vez más, pero esta vez presionó sus pulgares hundiéndolos en los ojos de este antes de que este pudiera hacer algo.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!

Soltándose de su agresor la joven empezó a toser sujetándose la garganta, delante de ella aquel hombre se tapaba sus ojos que sangraban con sus manos retorciéndose, recuperando el aliento a duras penas a tal punto que su pecho le dolía se fijó en la mujer que jalaba del cabello a Sasuke y le hacía golpear su cabeza contra el suelo, sin dudarlo ni un segundo se puso de pie y acercándose a ella le dio una patada en la cara alejándola de él, sin perder ni un segundo tras derribarla sujetó el revólver y subiéndose encima de ella le apuntó a la cabeza.

-M-malditos, ¡malditos! –chilló esta-, nosotros solo queríamos sobrevivir, ¡Sobrevivir!

La mirada de Hinata era vacía, una mirada asesina fija en su objetivo mientras levantaba el arma.

-Nosotros también.

-E-espera…

-Nosotros…

-No, no, ¡no lo hagas!

-¡También!

Hinata golpeó la cara de la mujer con la empuñadura del arma justo en su nariz una y otra vez llena de rabia hundiéndola totalmente, siguió golpeando hasta que sintió que destrozaba los huesos y como una vez Sasuke destrozara el cráneo de aquel niño infectado con la culata de la escopeta ella hizo lo mismo. Pero la única diferencia era que quien tenía debajo no era un cruzado, solo era una persona.

Ella siguió golpeando hasta que sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban por detrás.

-Basta, está bien. Ya basta.

Ella se quedó paralizada ante el abrazo, el instinto que se apoderó de ella poco a poco empezó a menguar dejando a una joven cuyas manos temblaron soltando el arma, todo su ser comenzó a temblar.

-Y-yo… yo

Sasuke iba a decirle algo, pero no pudo porque aquel hombre que intentara abusar de ella se levantaba como podía tanteando los alrededores y gritando lleno de rabia.

-¡Perros! Los encontraré, los encontraré y luego los mataré, los mataré a los dos…

El moreno se fijó en su compañera, su rostro lastimado y las marcas que ese animal le hiciera en su cuerpo, pero lo que más le lleno de ira fue ver que en medio de las piernas de esta… había un hilo de sangre.

-¡Voy a encontrarlos!

El joven se puso de pie y se limpió la sangre de su frente donde tenía una horrible cortada por el ataque de aquella mujer, se acercó hasta él y recogiendo el cuchillo se lo clavó en un costado y giró la hoja destrozando las costillas, aquel hombre solo emitió un gruñido antes de empezar a ahogarse con su propia sangre tras que la hoja de su propia arma atravesara el pulmón.

-B-ba-bastardo… y-yo… yo…

El hombre empezó a llorar.

-N-no quiero morir… yo no… ¡n-no quiero!

Sasuke se acercó a él.

-Nadie quiere morir, pero pasa…

Aquel hombre murió en agonía, pero a aquel moreno no le importaba, cuando acabó toda la tensión de pronto cayó de rodillas sintiendo nuevamente su cuerpo debilitado. Si, habrán sobrevivido a este altercado pero eso no quitaba que estaban con hambre, con sed y sin nada que pudiera acallar esto... o tal vez no.

Los cuerpos manchaban todo el piso, cuerpos de personas que si hubieran podido los habrían matado a ellos y tal vez… Tenían hambre y allí había cuerpos.

Hambre.

¿Cuándo las cosas cambian a tal extremo? ¿Cuándo lo que se cree una aberración se vuelve necesario? ¿Cuándo el hombre no es más que un simple animal? Lo único que ha detenido tales acciones son la moral, la leyes y las creencias, pero todo eso se fue al mismo infierno cuando a lo lejos hay hombres que se han convertido en la misma encarnación de todo lo podrido que lleva el hombre dentro. Ahora lo único que importaba era estar vivos.

Solo eso… estar vivos, vivos.

Sasuke sujetó el cuchillo con fuerza y se acercó al sujeto que matara y con el mismo las ropas, respiraba con dificultad, su mano temblaba, no creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer ahora mismo. Su misma mente le gritaba que no lo hiciera, su lógica, su moral, todo gritaba que lo que estaba a punto de hacer significaba condenarse, pero, ¿acaso no estaba ya condenado? Si había un infierno estaba ahora mismo en él, lo había estado viviendo casi un año entero.

Estaba mal, estaba mal, su mano flaqueaba pero en ese momento sintió otras manos sujetando las suyas, Hinata estaba a su lado ahora mismo evitando que sus manos siguieran temblando.

-Hinata…

Sus ojos estaban vacíos, era como si ya no mostraran su alma.

-Debemos seguir viviendo… todo lo que se pueda.

Su voz era temblorosa, pero ella también entendía lo que se debía hacer ahora.

-Sasuke-kun, aún, aún estamos vivos. ¿Verdad?

Sasuke respiró hondo tomando valor. Si, era cierto, estaban vivos y él quería seguir así, no podía morir aún.

Apretaron con fuerza el mango del cuchillo y lo elevaron para bajarlo con fuerza contra aquel cuerpo que estaba delante de ellos. Una vez hecho esto ambos sabían que ya no había ningún retorno, lo que estaba a punto de pasar significaría que su humanidad desaparecería para siempre acercándose un poco más a aquellos de los que huían.

Porque no podían morir, él no podía morir…

No antes que su hermano.

 _ **-02-  
Broken Link**_

" _Al ángel caído expulsado del paraíso.  
No le queda otro remedio que convertirse en demonio"_

Una cosa es matar personas, a veces no queda más remedio que hacerlo para sobrevivir, para proteger a los seres que uno ama. Una cosa es robar a otros que tal vez necesitan con más urgencia aquello que les arrebatas porque tú también los necesitas para seguir vivo. Pero hay líneas que uno no desearía nunca rebasar, cosas que te demuestran poco a poco que en verdad, realmente tu mundo, el mundo que conociste desapareció totalmente dejando paso a otro.

Tenían hambre, tras días y días se estar acorralados por dementes que estaban jugando con ellos sin nada que les ayudara a subsistir, muriéndose de hambre, de sed ya no había mucho que perder porque lo habían perdido todo y no había tampoco mucho que ganar.

Solo importaba estar vivos, aunque sea a costa de una parte de ellos mismos.

Esculcaron las mochilas de sus atacantes, tenían botellas de agua lo que era de agradecer, cerillas y sal, un par de binoculares y aquel hombre con el que peleara afuera tenía al menos diez balas más de ese revólver así como un diario pequeño que el moreno guardó para revisar después. Ya tenían agua y por la comida… por la comida prefería no pensar. Hinata por su lado tras lo que hicieran se quedó callada, solo fue en dirección de la mujer y le quitó la ropa que llevaba para usarla ella, no dijo nada acerca de lo ocurrido.

El moreno estaba preocupándose por ella porque al fin y al cabo, aquel hombre había abusado de ella.

Pero no decía nada, los dos se quedaron en esa bodega un tiempo más, revisando de vez en cuando de nuevo los alrededores, extrañamente los Cruzados no habían venido a buscarlos tras todo lo ocurrido, pero en la superficie ellos estaban presente, varios de ellos, matándose entre ellos, era obvio que entre criaturas dementes tampoco podían quedarse quietos, al parecer el grupo de Itachi estaba peleando con otro que estaba en la ciudad, eso les daba tiempo.

Un día decidieron que era ya momento de irse, recogieron sus nuevas cosas, el agua, la carne y ya con más fuerza partieron con rumbo desconocido nuevamente, al salir se toparon con el cuerpo de aquel niño que Sasuke matara de modo accidental, su cuerpo ya empezaba a tener síntomas de descomposición, pero solo era un cuerpo y pasaron de largo de él sin sentir nada. En ese sitio algo había cambiado y los dos lo sentían, lo sentían horriblemente en su interior.

-¿Dónde crees que estamos Hyuga?

Sin respuesta, ella tocaba las paredes de vez en cuando, el olor se hacía cada vez más y más penetrante mientras avanzaban a tal punto que ambos se colocaron la mano en su boca para respirar lo menso posible ese aire viciado, aire que venía de algún lado cercano.

-No hay cruzados por ningún lado.

-No será por mucho –dijo Hinata de repente-. Tarde o temprano, él volverá a por nosotros.

-Sí, lo hará. ¿…? Hyuga…

Ambos se ocultaron al escuchar pasos al igual que risas, no muy lejos encontraron a dos de ellos rezagados que caminaban sujetando extremidades de algún sujeto que seguro despedazaron, jugaban con los mismos agitándolos en el aire y cantando incoherencias, uno de ellos sujetaba un arma de fuego y el otro un machete que guardaban en un cinto en sus cuerpos semidesnudos.

-Son dos…

Esperaron a que se alejaran, pero en lugar de evadirlos esta vez ambos decidieron seguirlos, mientras lo hacía Hinata sujetó un tubo de acero tirado en el suelo sin hacer ruido.

Siguieron el reguero de sangre que creaban ajenos a que eran seguidos, mientras lo hacían ese hedor era cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que el mismo era casi insoportable. Los cruzados se detuvieron y viraron en una esquina donde lanzaron los restos y dieron media vuelta, en ese momento Hinata salió y los atacó por sorpresa.

-¡Hyuga!

Se movió velozmente y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al que estaba por delante rompiéndole el cráneo, el otro tomado por sorpresa sonrió sacando su machete, pero la chica fue más veloz golpeando de nuevo con el tubo de acero tambaleándolo y luego con otro golpe derribarlo, estando en el suelo el cruzado intentó sujetar su machete que estaba en el suelo más Sasuke fue más rápido y sujetando el mismo le cortaba la mano con un golpe fuerte y brutal.

-JAJAJA… eres el niño puto… el niño puto… el estirado quiere verte… el estirado…

Sasuke le abrió la cabeza con el machete callando sus balbuceos, por su lado Hinata tras tres golpes más había dejado al otro con todo el cráneo hundido.

-¿Estás bien? –quiso saber el moreno, ella solo asintió.

Aquella chica estaba muy diferente, tras el ataque de los otros sobrevivientes parecía alguien muy distinta, demasiado… Ese hedor era ya insoportable, estaban muy cerca de su fuente, eso era seguro.

-Uchiha-san –habló de pronto la joven-. Será mejor ir por el otro lado. Algo me dice que ese sitio, no es un lugar que queramos ver.

Estuvo de acuerdo y dieron media vuelta.

Por cada paso que daban en cada rendija que daba a la superficie escuchaban disparos, gritos y risas demenciales, era como si afuera hubiera una guerra y tal vez eso era. Caminaron con cautela esta vez, eludiendo a los cruzados que aparecían. Con el tiempo estos cada vez eran menos y menso humanos, algunos parecían técnicamente demonios salidos del infierno cambiando sus manos por puntas afiladas, sus caras habían sido deformadas de modo salvaje y en sus cuerpos colgaban restos humanos e incluso cabezas enteras podridas de sus víctimas. Incluso uno de ellos llevaba el torso entero de una mujer como si se tratara de un sombrero.

Todos con la misma dirección, eso no era agradable.

Acabaron con otros tres en el trayecto que se acercaban mucho a su dirección, entre las sombras de modo silencioso ahora con un machete y un rifle que aún tenía al menos tres tiros más. Finalmente en su camino la noche llegó y con ello la oscuridad y afuera al menos desde donde veían no pasaba nada.

Debían arriesgarse.

Una vez más estaban afuera, una vez más la amenaza estaba cerca.

 _ **000**_

Cuando Hinata fue rescatada por Kakashi y los demás no tardaron en encontrarse con un grupo algo numeroso, entre ellos Kiba que tenía una horrenda cicatriz en su cara. Pero eso no le importaba, solo le importó ver a una pequeña niña que corrió hasta ella y le abrazaba.

-Hanabi, ¿Cómo?

-Atacaron su escuela –dijo una voz que ella reconoció.

-Primo Neji.

Habló un joven adulto de largo cabello negro y el mismo color de ojos, su frente estaba sangrando.

-Tu frente.

-E-estoy bien… TenTen…

Su voz se quebró, ella la conocía, era la novia de su primo.

-Lee, Lee le abrió la garganta enfrente de mis ojos, no pude hacer nada. Yo… ¿¡Qué carajos está pasando!?

Sasuke por su lado revisaba a las personas que estaban en ese lugar, un grupo que se topó de pronto cuando su auto perdió el control cuando uno de esos se lanzó sin pensarlo contra él lanzando una carcajada maniática y reventando su cabeza contra el cristal del parabrisas y luego en las llantas, si no fuera porque Kakashi llegó seguramente estaría muerto porque no tardó en ser rodeado por esos hombres con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en sus caras.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? –preguntó de pronto, al ver las expresiones de Hinata e Ino, algo no le gustó-. ¿Dónde está?

Hinata se puso a llorar.

-Na-Naruto-kun enloqueció, todos… ella... ella…

-Está en el baño cerca del cuarto donde nos escondimos.

Con estas palabras Sasuke entró de nuevo, a pesar de que le dijeran que no lo hiciera.

-Sai, ve con él.

-No vayas, Sasuke-kun -intentó detenerle Ino pero sin resultado. Sintiendo una mano de pronto en la suya y encontrándose con el rostro de un joven de piel pálida que le sonreía.

-Yo cuidaré de él, descuide.

Sin más palabras entró con un arma en la mano.

¿Qué fue lo que acababa de pasar? Hinata no paraba de llorar aún recordando lo que había sucedido, aún sin comprender todo lo que sucedió, aún sin creer que aquel muchacho del que estaba enamorada desde hace tanto de pronto dejara de ser él. Y esa marca, esa marca en su cara. No tardó en escuchar un grito a lo lejos y tras un breve tiempo ambos jóvenes bajaron con un cuerpo en brazos del moreno, al verlo Kakashi miró hacia otro lado.

-Sakura…

-Haruno-san.

Sasuke la dejó en el suelo, Sai le había dejado su camisa para que cubriera su rostro dejando una horrenda mancha de sangre en esta.

-Quién…

-F-fue Naruto-kun –susurró Hinata-, fue él…

El moreno cerró los ojos sujetando la mano de la joven muerta, de su amiga.

-Lo siento…

-Debemos ponernos en marcha –dijo Kakashi-, había muchos cuando escapamos y están aumentando.

En ese alboroto el ruido de un celular llamó la atención de todos, era del moreno y quien le llamaba era Karin.

-Karin… ¿Estás bien?

-Sa-Sasuke-kun, ¿q-qué está pasando?

-Karin… ¿Dónde estás?

-Tengo miedo… tengo miedo. Tú hermano, tú hermano está…

-¡Karin!

Un golpe estridente.

-¡No, nooo, nooo! ¡SASUKE-KUUUN!

-Karin, ¡KARIN!

La señal se cortaba o al menso eso creyó hasta que escuchó una voz, la voz de su hermano.

-Tengo a tu puta pelirroja hermanito… la tengo y la voy a hacer gozar.

-Itachi… ¡Itachi!

La señal se cortaba, Sasuke sin pensarlo mucho dejó el celular y se alejó del grupo.

-Uchiha.

-Debo volver…

-Eso es una locura –le gritó Kakashi colocándose delante de él-, ahora debemos mantenernos juntos. ¿¡Lo comprendes!?

-Quítate Kakashi o te quito.

-P-por favor. No peleen, ¡Por favor!

Un estruendo mucho peor se escuchó, uno que nunca creyeron oír… y a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos veían un hongo elevarse hasta el cielo.

 _ **000**_

Silencio, toda la ciudad estaba en silencio, una ciudad adornada con cuerpos colgados en los faros y las paredes, con sangre embarrada y coches destruidos con personas dentro. Todo el lugar estaba desolado y casi en tinieblas pero no podían quedarse allí observando, los dos caminaron entre los restos encontrando incluso a algunos de ellos atrapados entre los fierros retorcidos riéndose aún convida, seres que Hinata observó detenidamente por un momento.

-Hyuga, vamos.

En su avance no tardaron en escuchar un alboroto proveniente de la plaza central, gritos confusos así como disparos, los dos se ocultaron justo a tiempo cuando de una esquina dos de ellos aparecían peleando entre sí, una pelea encarnizada donde uno no tenía un brazo y el otro tenía el pecho técnicamente abierto y sin embargo seguían peleando, seguían en una lucha salvaje hasta que uno de ellos le arrancó la nariz al otro de un mordisco para seguir después clavándole una cuchilla que había colocado al muñón el muñón de su brazo derecho en el ojo de modo profundo.

Atravesó la cabeza de su contrincante varias veces riéndose hasta que este dejó de moverse, una vez lo hubo matado se puso de pie para volver del lugar donde viniera, el lugar donde los gritos continuaban.

-¿Qué demonios?

Sabían que era un peligro ver, que podían ser descubiertos, pero querían ver que estaba pasando, su curiosidad se los demandaba y sigilosamente se adentraron por el lugar donde vinieran los dos que peleaban.

En la plaza central de la ciudad ahora se desataba una guerra, los que antes gritaron y aullaron juntos cuando encontraron a sus víctimas a las que despedazaron ahora se mataban entre sí en una guerra sin sentido, un conflicto sin sentido donde se mataban, fornicaban y se despedazaban, todo entre demenciales risas. Ambos jóvenes presenciaron el espectáculo sintiendo claramente su piel ponerse de gallina y más cuando divisaron a Itachi que ahora mismo decapitaba a un sujeto de gran tamaño y lanzando su cabeza dio un grito hacia que otros más avanzaran.

Tras presenciar esto ambos siguieron su rumbo esperando que no los vieran y al parecer así fue, caminaron todo lo que pudieron alejándose de aquel alboroto, las construcciones poco a poco cambiaban de forma pero aún así similares ya que todas ellas estaban destruidas, saqueadas e incendiadas como muestra clara de que tanto humanos normales y cruzados habían pasado por allí.

Incluso en su paso encontraron cuerpos embarrados en el suelo, varios de ellos creando un collage macabro en el pavimento hasta encontrarse no muy lejos al avión de donde provinieran estrellado en una casa, también encontraron vehículos militares, cuerpos de militares así como más autos chocados y cadáveres descompuestos.

Un panorama desolador.

Por último en una calle estaba ante su sorpresa un tanque, un tanque cuyas orugas estaban destrozadas, seguramente lo hicieron volar en pedazos bloqueando casi por completo el camino.

-Seguro aquí colocaron su puesto de defensa.

La ametralladora del mismo no estaba en la parte superior, seguramente alguien de esos locos la había tomado.

-Por lo menos no lo usaron.

Subieron al tanque y Sasuke abrió la compuerta del mismo, al principio apuntó con su arma por si algo no deseado aparecía de adentro pero no fue así, en su lugar el olor a carne quemada se hizo sentir completamente, el interior estaba completamente calcinado y en los controles encontró dos esqueletos calcinados, uno normal y otro con una cruz en el cráneo, ese tipo seguro convirtió la cabina en un infierno.

-Hyuga, ayúdame.

Sin respuesta, pero accedió, entro los dos sacaron los esqueletos y los tiraron lejos, luego sin más ambos entraron en aquel sitio cerraron la compuerta. Mañana seguirían moviéndose, ahora necesitaban descansar aunque sea en ese sitio y también comer algo, comer.

En ese interior ambos estaban callados, tampoco era que quisieran hablar mucho, más esa sensación era muy pesada, los dos comían en silencio trozos de carne sin importarles que estaban crudas, de hecho ahora mismo eso era lo que menos les importaba. Cuando acabaron ambos se acomodaron lo mejor posible en el compartimiento para dormir un poco rogando que esos sujetos no pasaran por allí, pero aún si lo hicieran ese sitio estaba blindado, no podrían entrar fácilmente a menos que tuvieran armamento pesado.

Eso hizo que sintiera un escalofrío en su espalda.

Pensando esas cosas él cerraba sus ojos, pero los abrió de inmediato al sentir un cuerpo apoyándose en el.

-¿Qué?

Hinata estaba a su lado acomodándose lo mejor posible, aunque al principio quedó algo sorprendió ya que nunca, nunca había estado tan cerca de él gradualmente el moreno aceptó de buena gana su compañía rodeando con uno de sus brazos su cuello.

-No sobreviviremos, ¿verdad? –susurró ella de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora mismo podemos seguir respirando, p-pero… mañana o pasado, o dentro de semanas… tarde o temprano moriremos, si no es en manso de ellos, en manos de personas normales. O incluso nosotros t-tendremos que…

La acercó más a él.

-Nos preocuparemos cuando llegue el momento.

-Sí, cuando llegue el momento.

A lo lejos escucharon disparos y explosiones, el conflicto entre esos animales continuaba.

-Es extraño que estés más amigable que antes.

-¿Te molesta?

Ella le miró de soslayo y luego cerró sus ojos.

-La verdad no sé. No sé quién eres, no sé nada acerca de ti aparte que eras amigo de Naruto-kun, tras eso solo eres un desconocido… como yo lo soy para ti.

Eso era cierto, a pesar de todo ese tiempo nunca habían congeniado en nada, incluso estando los tres no lo hizo porque tampoco deseaba hacerlo. No tras lo que ocurrió. Tras esta breve conversación los dos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio que solo era opacado por el ruido de los dementes.

-H-hicimos lo correcto, ¿vedad? –preguntó de repente la joven temblando.

-…

-Lo hicimos, ¿no?

La joven sintió como él la sujetó con más fuerza y la acercó a él, él también temblaba, aquel joven que parecía frío e indiferente, incluso cruel estaba temblando.

-No pienses en ello, no lo hagas.

-Pero… p-pero.

-Por favor, no pienses en ello, no lo hagas…

Entre esos inquietantes pensamientos ambos se durmieron.

 _ **000**_

Mientras más pasaban los días y el grupo empezaba a desplazarse el temor de Sasuke no hacía más que aumentar, cada vez encontraban más y más personas, todas con una idea fija de donde estarían a salvo, Kakashi hablaba de irse a un punto de refugio que escuchara por radio, otros al campo o incluso a lugares con clima bajo, muchas ideas pero muchas irrealizables descontando al de Kakashi, pero a él no le importaba, no le importaba ese grupito donde estaba ahora mismo, para él lo más importante era volver a su casa, saber que había pasado con su amiga sobre todo tras lo que le hiciera a Sakura quien una vez su amigo.

Y eso aumentó cuando una vez más su celular sonó con un mensaje, un mensaje de su hermano.

" _Tu puta pelirroja gime muy bien, le metimos todos por todos sus agujeros… sus agujeros, te llama, la muy puta te llama. Me gusta como llora, me gusta mucho, ¿No vienes por ella? Si no lo haces la follaremos en serio, muy en serio."_

El mensaje finalizaba con una foto de Karin desnuda tirada en el suelo. Eso era suficiente, recogió una pistola y un rifle de los que tenía el hombre de cabello gris dispuesto a irse.

-¡Uchiha!

-No me molestes, esto es algo que voy a hacer.

-Mira, esa chica puede ahora mismo muerta. No pienso arriesgar a este grupo por un arrebato.

Sasuke se alejó de él ignorándolo.

-¿Quién dijo que pertenezco a este grupo?, ¿Quién? Ahora no me molestes.

-¿¡Acaso sabes manejar esas cosas que llevas!?

Le miró de soslayo.

-Estuve en una academia militar, por primera vez lo que hizo mi padre me servirá de algo. Ahora si me intentas detener te dispararé.

Aquel hombre miró hacia otro lado.

-Como quieras, la verdad nunca te pude controlar muchacho por mucho que tus acciones fueran erróneas.

-Gracias…

Sasuke miró de soslayo a quienes estaban en ese grupo, sobre todo a la joven de cabello negro que aún parecía algo afectada por lo ocurrido, no era para menos.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? –quiso saber Kiba a quien colocaran varias vendas en su cara-, no entiendo.

-¿Entender? –dijo alguien que estaba a su lado-, la anciana que solía atender la tienda que solía frecuentar atacó a mi hermano y le arrancó una oreja de un mordisco, luego atacó a otros más antes de que un guardia le disparara. Una anciana que conocí desde siempre y que era un ser muy amable y dulce. ¿¡Puedes explicarme eso!?

-Esto es como un apocalipsis zombie, ¿no? –dijo otro.

-Estos no están muertos, están muy vivos, demasiado. Cuando escapé uno de ellos conducía un auto atropellando a todo lo que se le topaba por delante hasta que chocó, luego salió del auto y atacó a la primera persona que vio.

-Dios mío, miren –dijo una chica con su celular.

En un video que mostraba claramente el patio de un colegio de primaria se veían a varios niños corriendo, huyendo de sus iguales, no muy lejos varios niños con la misma marca en la cara atacaban a una niña a la que pateaban para después uno con una enorme piedra aplastar su cabeza mientras reñían gritando "Recreo, recreo".

-No sé qué pasa –decía quien grababa todo, era una maestro-, Dios mío, Dios mío.

-¡Deja de grabar idiota! Ya deja de hacerlo.

-Pero, pero…

-Profe, profe… profe –escucharon chillar a los niños-. ¡Vamos a abrirlo, vamos abrirlo como a la rana de biología! Vamos…

Quienes grababan empezaron a correr, pero el celular caía al suelo siendo recogido por otro, al hacerlo la imagen se fijó en los niños saltando sobre el profesor como animales… no se quedó a ver qué pasaba escuchando sus gritos.

-Hay varios así, en todos lados. Es a nivel global, santo cielo.

-No se preocupen, solo debemos dispararles a la cabeza y ya y evitar que nos muerdan, sí, eso.

-¡Esto no es una película o un juego! A mi esposa solo le escupieron en la cara y ya, ¡ya! Era uno de ellos y le sacó las tripas a mi hija, ¡¿Y TU CREES QUE ES UN JUEGO?!

-¡Basta! Debemos mantenernos…

-¡Vienen!

A lo lejos en vehículos aparecieron al menos quince de ellos, todos gritando y lanzando aullidos al aire sujetando cabezas en sus manos y otras con las mismas y columnas en su cuerpo. Un espectáculo macabro que aumentaba mientras disparaban a todo lo que se movía.

-¡Follar y matar, follar y matar, no nada más divertido que follar y matar!

En lo alto de una camioneta se toparon de primeras a primeras con un hombre que aún infectado y con rostro serio parecía guiarlos, Sasuke al verlo se le heló la sangre.

-Itachi…

Kakashi tembló al verlo.

-¡Kurenai, Asuma! ¡Preparen a todos para irse! ¡Ya! ¡Neji, ayuda a los niños!

-Sí… Hanabi, Hinata, andando.

-Y-yo.

Itachi sonrió de modo horrible.

-¡Puto hermano! ¡Ven puto hermano!… ¡Sé que te ocultas aquí, tengo una amiguita conmigo! ¿¡No la quieres ver!?

Colgada en el cofre Sasuke vio a Karin desnuda, la habían torturado de modo horrible, uno de sus brazos tenía una posición antinatural como si se lo hubieran retorcido y estaba envuelta en alambre de púas con las piernas abiertas.

No la habían convertido.

-Te quiere saludar, tu puta pelirroja te quiere saludar –diciendo esto golpeando su vientre donde está el alambre haciéndola reaccionar.

-¡Uchiha no te acerques! –le gritó Kakashi sujetándolo al ver su rostro por presenciar la escena- ¡NO!

Itachi empezó a reírse.

-La voy a hacer más que mujer ahora puto hermano, ven, ven y velo. ¡Quiero que veas puto hermano!

Sasuke intentó soltarse de Kakashi peor este lo detenía con una llave.

-¡Suéltame!

-No puedes hacer nada, no puedes.

-¡Cállate! Yo…

Uno de los cruzados sujetaba una barra de hierro al rojo vivo riéndose sujetándolo con un trapo y acercándolo a la entrepierna de la chica.

-Puto hermano, ¿no haces nada? No, no lo harás.

La barra de acero entró en la vagina de Karin, ella abrió los ojos y su grito retumbó en todo el lugar. Esto sin embargo hizo que otros del grupo reaccionaran.

-¡Maten a los bastardos!

Disparos, fuego, muerte, el grupo de Itachi se lanzó en contra de ellos atrapando a algunos antes de ser abatidos por los demás, pero su sangre en cuanto llegaba a entrar hacia que quien una vez fuera su aliado se convirtiera en un animal.

-¿Asuma? ¿Estás bien? Asuma…

Este tenía sangre en su cara.

-¡Asuma!

-Fo-follar, follar y matar, si, follar y matar…

Aquel hombre se lanzó en contra de la mujer sin previo aviso y descargó su arma en ella mientras esta gritaba, Asuma no tardó en caer en las manos de Kakashi quien gritaba que se retiraran, Sasuke aprovechando la confusión se lanzó en contra de estos disparando a cuantos podía de forma veloz hasta toparse con Itachi que sonriente de tenerlo ahí sacó la barra de acero del cuerpo de Karin y se lanzó contra él.

-Ven puto hermano, ven putito.

-¡Itachi!

Pero la pelea no se realizó, ya que una explosión cercana hizo volar por los aires un muro del edificio contiguo lanzando a todos por los aires, en ese estruendo Sasuke quedó atrapado sintiendo sus oídos zumbar por el ruido y tambaleándose, pero eso no evitó que se acerca al auto donde estaba Karin, sacudió su cabeza intentando concentrarse hasta que pudo lograrlo ya que corrió hasta ella y como pudo la sacó de donde estaba sujeta rompiendo el alambre para hacerla descender.

Sus oídos poco a poco se recuperaban del zumbido creado por la explosión, a su alrededor estaban varios cadáveres, tanto de personas normales como de esos locos.

-Karin, Karin aguanta, Karin…

-A-ah…

Ella abrió levemente uno de sus ojos, aún estaba viva. Pero en el estado en el que se encontraba era espantoso.

-Sa-Sasuke-k-kun…

-Tranquila, vas a estar bien, vas a estar… te voy a llevar a un lugar seguro, lo haré…

-T-te preo…cu… cupaste p-p-por m-mí. ¿V-verdad?

-Ya no hables… voy a sacarte de aquí, lo haré…

Karins onrió levantando su única mano que estaba bien.

-E-en s-serio… no… no t-te gusto ni un poqui… to…

Su mano caía al suelo inerte.

-¿Karin? ¿Karin? ¡Karin!

Ya era tarde, Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza antes de dejarla de nuevo en el suelo, porque no tardó en escuchar una risa débil cerca a él. Su hermano estaba allí atrapado entre trozos de escombro boca arriba, al verlo Sasuke dejó el cuerpo de Karin en el suelo y recogiendo su arma se acercó a él.

-Itachi, ¡Itachi!

-Jejejeje… puto hermano, puto. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo si tienes huevos.

Un disparo, solo un disparo, Sasuke jamás creyó sentir lágrimas en su rostro, nunca, pero ahora las tenía surcando sus mejillas mientras apretaba los dientes. No muy lejos comenzó a escuchar a Kakashi que estaba reagrupando a los sobrevivientes

-Hazlo, hazlo o te aseguro que no tendrás paz. Te volveré loco, loco, loooco. Te quitaré todo lo que tengas, lo que quiera tener, todo… ¡Todo puto hermano! Así que jala el gatillo como hombre, hazlo…. Jajajaja, ¡HAZLO!

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, impotente aquel joven dejó a su hermano, ya no quedaba nada que hacer allí.

-Maricón, ¡Maricón! JAJAJAJAJA… te vas a arrepentir… te quitaré todo, todo y vivirás para verlo antes de que yo mismo te coja por el culo. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Un disparo, solo un disparo habría dado más posibilidades a todos, pero no lo hizo… y con eso todo acabó como ahora

 _ **000**_

Cuando despertó escuchó claramente como la compuerta se estaba abriendo. Asustado despertó a Hinata y sacó el revólver, ambos respiraban de modo agitado notando como la compuerta del tanque se abría poco a poco, hasta que lo hizo.

-No lo creo, ¡Aquí hay sobrevivientes! Aquí… ¿Sasuke?

Era alguien con uniforme militar y de hecho a quien veía lo conocía muy bien.

-No lo creo. Hijo de puta, ¿sigues vivo?

-Suigetsu.

 _ **Continuará…  
**_

 _ **Capítulo Final  
Crazy Dream-Foolish Dream  
Retribución (Parte Uno)**_

 _ **-**_ _Hmmm, como que nos pasamos._ __ _Otra razón por la que escribimos esto es que revisamos gran parte de Fics que hay de este modo al menos de apocalipsis Zombie (al menos los de en español) y la mayoría son basura; todos lo hacen pintar como si fuera algo fácil, creen que podrán sobrevivir así como así como Rambos y se olvidan de que en un verdadero apocalipsis no sería ni siquiera como un Walking Dead, sería mil veces peor. ¿Por qué siempre se olvidan de que los personajes necesitan comer? ¿Acaso tendrán provisiones de por vida? ¿Acaso solo deben preocuparse de zombies y criaturas idem? No señoritos y señoritas, el peor enemigo en una situación no solo es el hombre, es la escasez. Aparte que no hay nada más bonito que deshumanizar a los personajes._ _ **BBadGuy.**_

 **-** _Esto…_ _Como siempre, cuatro reviews y el fic sigue ya en el final (Que hasta ahora son unas 70 páginas ¡70!). Luego las anotaciones de los autores. Creo que este fic se está yendo un poquito de lo "Políticamente Correcto" Si lo reportan será entendible._ _ **Pato.**_


	4. Crazy Dream-Foolish Dream I

_**FAMILY BINDS  
4/4  
Crazy Dream - Foolish Dream  
**_

 _ **(Parte 1)  
Retribución**_

 _Pediríamos perdón por el retraso, pero hubo muy buenas razones… Ejem, muy bien señoritos y señoritas (sobre todo señoritas) es hora de darle carpetazo a esta cosa que se dice llamar fanfic para luego revisarlo y arreglarlo. Revisamos posibles finales, posibles situaciones y quedamos con un punto que no sabemos si va a gustar, aunque la verdad es nuestra decisión y por eso, ¡Se aguantan! Comencemos…_

 _ **DISCLAIMER OBLIGATORIO (**_ _aunque no creo que importe_ _ **):**_ _Garth Ennis es el creador de Crossed, Masashimbécil Kishidiota de m…, ejem, (respira, respira). Masashi Kishimi… Kishipu… Kishita… Kishimoto es autor de un manga muy prometedor que al final se fue al Caraj… llamado Naruto. Este remedo de fic es sin fines de lucro desgraciadamente (Porque si no revisaríamos hasta 5 veces la ORKOgrafia WAAAGH!)_

 _ **La Administración**_ _(De una serie de ideas y Fics raros)_

 _ **000**_

Suigetsu, un sujeto de cabello celeste se quedó sorprendido de ver a aquel moreno dentro de aquella chatarra que una vez fue un vehículo de las fuerzas armadas, una expresión que el mismo joven también tenía sobre todo tras las noticias que recibió de la academia y su "destino".

-Hijo de puta, ¿sigues vivo?

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte.

El aludido sonrió de modo extraño.

-Ya sabía yo que tenías más recursos de los que se creía –su mirada se poso en la acompañante de Sasuke-, ¿Y esta chica?

La mencionada se quedó muda un instante, pero tomando valor habló, no sería tampoco prudente no cooperar con alguien que estaba armado.

-Hi-Hinata Hyuuga –respondió sin que su voz casi temblara, al parecer ese apellido llamó la atención de Suigetsu por un momento debido a su cambio de expresión.

-¿Hyuuga? Caray, parece que el mundo es muy pequeño a pesar de todo.

-¿Qué?

-¿¡Dijiste sobrevivientes!?

Suigetsu extendió su mano para ayudarles a salir del tanque a Hinata, esta al principio estuvo algo desconfiada por la acción de aquel joven pero el moreno le miró asintiendo de que podía confiar, al menso de momento, tras que ella saliera el joven de cabello celeste le extendió de nuevo su mano pero esta vez Sasuke la rechazó saliendo por su cuenta.

-Tan autosuficiente como siempre, ¿No?

-No empieces, Hyuga… ¿Hyuga?

Habían cinco hombres aparte de Suigetsu que Hinata miraba detenidamente, sobre todo a uno en especial, alguien que estaba hablando con los otros militares y extrañamente tenía el mismo color de ojos que ella, al verlo la joven empezó a temblar de modo descontrolado.

-No, no…

-Hinata, Hinata, estás…

Aquel hombre le miró de pronto con sorpresa.

-Tú…

La joven retrocedió unos pasos al tenerlo tan cerca, una acción que por alguna razón le preocupó a Sasuke que se acercó a ella.

-Se supone que estabas muerta. Toda la ciudad, ¿Qué pasó allí?

El hombre se fijó en Sasuke un breve instante cuando sin más Hinata se ocultó detrás de él y más cuando el pronunció un nombre.

-¿Dónde está Hanabi?

Ella no respondió, estaba temblando.

-Hinata, te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo, ¿Dónde está Hanabi?

La expresión de la joven fue suficiente como para que El moreno decidiera hablar en lugar de ella.

-Hemos pasado por mucho como para que comience una interrogación aquí. Déjela en paz.

-¡No te metas mocoso! Esto es entre mi hija y yo.

Esa palabra los sorprendió.

-¿Hija?

-Ah, te presento –dijo Suigetsu-, Sasuke, te presento a Hiashi Hyuuga.

Aquel hombre que estaba allí era el padre de Hinata, pero eso no explicaba por qué ella estaba ahora a su detrás totalmente aterrada.

-¡Abre la boca!

-Y-yo, yo… yo…

Ella no respondía, estaba como paralizada por aquel hombre y como iba a explicar lo que sucedió. Aquel hombre la sujetó del brazo bruscamente que Sasuke intentó intervenir más antes de que ocurriera algo a lo lejos empezaron a escucharse risas que poco a poco comenzaban a volverse más y más cercanas así como gritos y aullidos, el tiempo para las presentaciones había acabado, Suigetsu sacó su arma que llevaba colgada al hombro y extendió la mano velozmente a los demás.

-Salgamos de aquí, ¡Aprisa!

Sasuke aprovechando aquel momento sujetó a Hinata y la colocó de nuevo a su detrás ante la mirada fiera de aquel hombre que sin embargo se dirigió a quienes estaban acercándose, no tardaron en ver a un grupo numeroso que se estaba acercando a ellos, un sin número de infectados mientras una pequeña figura subida en los hombros de un mastodonte les apuntaba ambos subidos sobre el tanque.

Al ver a esa figura a aquel hombre parecía como si le hubieran golpeado con algo.

-Hija…

-Papi, papito, nos vemos.

Empezaban a aparecer más.

-No gastemos munición, a los jeeps. Rápido, rápido.

No eran necesarias esas palabras porque ya todos subían a los Jeeps escuchando claramente al poco tiempo el detonar de un explosivo y el ruido de armas muy cerca de ellos que hicieron sacudir los restos del tanque por donde comenzaban a bajar aquellos locos lanzando gritos dementes.

-¡Más putos, más putos a matar!

Hinata entró junto con Sasuke en uno de los Jeeps de color negro que a diferencia de los otros dos llevaba en la parte superior una ametralladora, muy cerca de ellos subió Suigetsu.

-Vamos, vamos, ¡Ya!

El conductor iba encender el auto cuando una flecha salida de donde los cruzados alcanzaba su hombro y sin que pudieran hacer nada era arrastrado hacia ellos que lo rodearon.

-Mierda.

El moreno tomó su lugar y encendió el vehículo escuchando el rugir de su motor, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos los tres jeeps emprendieron la marcha siendo perseguidos por ya un sin número de ellos corriendo y disparando, pero no eran los únicos porque otros más ante su horror corrían por los edificios y empezaban a disparar con sus armas.

-Nos siguieron –dijo Hiashi viendo en lo alto a los cruzados.

-¡Cuidado!

Uno había logrado sujetarse de uno de los lados del Jeep negro, Sasuke intentaba sacárselo de encima cuando este se subía lentamente sacando un cuchillo.

-¡Muere, muere!

Hinata velozmente ya sujetaba el cuchillo que le robara a los que les atacaron en las alcantarillas y antes de que alguien reaccionara lo hundía en la cuenca del ojo de su atacante que caía rodando por el asfalto ante la sorpresa del moreno.

-¿Hinata?

-¿Estás bien?

El ataque se detuvo de pronto y los jeeps se alejaron a toda velocidad perdiéndose de vista, aquellos que les perseguían se detenían lanzando risas y blasfemias gritando que los iban a atrapar, cuando el alboroto acabó estos se reunieron alrededor de quien atraparan, un hombre que aún seguía vivo aunque acaban de darle una paliza.

-A-agh, ugh.

El herido miró unos pies que se acercaban, al subir la vista vio a Itachi que se agachó para verlo cara a cara sonriente.

-T-tú, tú…

-Canta pajarito, canta.

Habían perdido a sus presas, al menos de momento.

 _ **000**_

-¿Adónde nos dirigimos? La ciudad está hecha un infierno.

-Cualquier lugar es mejor a esto. ¿No los viste? Despedazaron a todos los que encontraron, entre risas y lo que le hicieron a ese tarado que creía en zombis.

Hinata escuchaba al grupo algo asustada y tenía razones para estarlo, tras que el grupo aguantara los primeros embates de esos locos las cosas no estaban siendo muy buenas, cuando intentaron abastecerse de provisiones y agua se toparon con un grupo de sobrevivientes como ellos que no dudaron en dispararles atrincherándose en la tienda que ellos intentaban revisar, los dementes supieron su localización por el ruido y cuando acabaron y se marcharon lo que pillaron en la tienda era asqueroso y peor aún, todos los víveres y cosas comestibles, casi todo destruido o ya consumido.

Si no hubiera sido por la bodega tal vez ahora mismo no tendrían comida pero a su vez fue con un precio alto, Hinata sabía bien que en esos tiempos seguramente habría gente que no dudaría en matar a otra para conservar o incluso obtener lo que necesitara y fue en esa bodega llena de suministros perteneciente al supermercado que de vez en cuando solía frecuentar cuando se dio cuenta cuan real podía ser eso cuando un grupo de hombres armados no dudó en dispararles para mantener su "tesoro" a salvo y así hubiera seguido de no ser por las acciones de Kakashi y un grupo que prefirieron incendiar el sector donde estaban durmiendo aquellos hombres para poder obtener lo que necesitaban.

Fue una acción horrible, ella lo sabía, pero tampoco era que tuvieran otra opción. Solo esperaba que aquellos que estaban en la bodega estuvieran bien. Un deseo realmente ingenuo, por no decir estúpido.

Las cosas no mejoraron en el trayecto, salir de la ciudad fue una odisea aterradora, sobre todo por las escenas que presenciaron, aquellos momentos mostrando el lado más horrendo de la humanidad era visto sin necesidad de un televisor o el internet.

Toda la carretera, absolutamente toda fue como un camino infernal de donde no todos salieron convida. Ella jamás creyó estar dentro de una película de horror como la que presenciaba ahora mismo, no recordaba tampoco cuantos eran antes de decidir un rumbo, cuantos más iban en dirección opuesta, cuantos se atrincheraban en sus casas u otro edificio o cuantos más pedían ayuda en las calles o que si sabía es que gradualmente ese número poco a poco empezaba a bajar drásticamente intentando salir del camino, primeramente pro cruzados que atacaban lanzando aullidos y risas salvajes y después por gente normal que también había perdido la cabeza, incluso ella misma fue testigo cuando de un disparo certero Kakashi derribaba a uno que atacó al grupo con un rifle de caza y luego un grupo de cruzados que se estaban divirtiendo partiendo a dos niños por la mitad con un machete hasta que los vieron.

Presenciaron cosas horribles, más de uno sintió que se le revolvía el estómago no solo por las escenas habituales de desmembramiento y brutalidad, sino por el apestoso aroma de tripas y sangre regada en todos lados, escenas que no eran similares a las vistas en una película o algún tipo de entretenimiento normal común. Lo real era más gráfico más impactante y ante todo cruel.

Y aún así lograron salir de la ciudad, lo lograron huir dejando atrás a aquellos dementes que aumentaban en número y a otras personas que tenían su propia idea de un lugar seguro.

Y en ese camino entre rumores e información obtenida por otros grupos comenzaron a saber cómo les llamaban... Cruzados.

-Bien, podemos tomar este camino, las calles aledañas fueron cerradas por mantenimiento y...

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro Kakashi?

-¿Tienes una mejor opción Anko? Soy todo oídos.

La mujer miró hacia otro lado.

-No, no tengo ninguna y eso es lo que más me aterra. Vamos a ciegas, ya hace mucho que ya no tenemos casi ni señal en los móviles, no tardaremos en quedar totalmente incomunicados.

-Debemos arriesgarnos, buscar ayuda. Esto no puede estar sucediendo en todos lados. Sería estúpido, en algún lado, en cualquiera alguien debe estar tomando ya las riendas de la situación.

-Sí, es cierto. ¿Si encontramos militares? Puede ser posible.

Kakashi acomodó la máscara que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, una máscara que no se había quitado tras que empezara todo esto.

-Esperemos que así sea. Reúne al grupo.

-¡Chicos, nos vamos al norte!

Hinata que había escuchado todo al lado de su primo asintió y tras revisar donde estaba su hermana que ahora mismo jugaba con otro niño de nombre Konohamaru se acercó a Ino, ella estaba sentada en una piedra revisando su celular el cual tenía señal de modo intermitente desde hacía un tiempo.

-Ino…

-Le llame veinte veces y no me responde –dijo ella-. Mi padre… le llamo varias veces pero no responde, estoy segura que la última vez me contestó pero luego…

¿Cómo podría decirle que tal vez su padre ya estaba muerto? O algo peor, no, no creía poder.

-Ino, ten confianza. Seguro cuando todo se arregle…

-¿Arreglar? ¿¡Y cuando sucederá eso!? Viste lo que pasó en esa bodega. Los que Sasuke-kun y los otros tuvieron que hacer, esto no se va a arreglar.

-L-lo siento.

Ino al parecer se dio cuenta de cómo le estaba hablando.

-Perdón… es que estoy nerviosa. Cada vez cuesta más comunicarse y todo lo que recibimos… Dios, es espantoso.

Otra vez su celular mostraba la señal de fuera de servicio y luego una vez más una leve barra de señal.

-Ya casi no hay señal.

Era más que obvio que esos locos atacaron las centrales de comunicación y de energía eléctrica, desde que comenzó todo esto se había perdido señal en todos los aspectos, las únicas que quedaban y levemente eran algunas señales de radio de onda corta, pero eran esporádicas y luego silencio una vez más. Kakashi había ordenado a todos que dejaran ya de intentar usar los móviles y gradualmente todos estos artefactos se volvían inútiles que incluso sirvieron para avivar el fuego y otros habían terminado en las calles.

Todos menos Ino.

-Sabes, mi padre me dijo al principio que no podía costearme esto –dijo la rubia sujetando su celular-, me dijo… "Ino, si quieres ese aparato, tendrás que pagarlo"

La joven de ojso celestes sonrió un poco.

-S-si. Y luego me convenciste para que te ayude.

-Bueno, no sabía a quien más recurrir, ¿Recuerdas que trabajamos de camareras en ese snack?

Hinata al recordar se puso roja.

-F-fue algo, bochornoso.

-Sí, pero gracias a ti pude conseguir la mitad y luego mi padre me dio la otra… luego supe que lo hizo vendiendo el reloj que le regalara mi madre.

Recordar la hizo sentirse mal, lo notó cuando se limpió sus ojos con la manga de su camiseta.

-Le prometí que nunca me separaría de él.

Hinata envidiaba a Ino en ese aspecto, envidiaba como quería a su padre, ya una vez estuvo de visita en su casa o mejor dicho no quiso regresar a la suya y verles tan juntos, tan unidos el uno con el otro hacía que maldijera a veces lo que le tocó vivir.

-Amas mucho a tu padre, ¿No? –dijo Hinata son una sonrisa triste.

-Claro, es mi papá, me ha cuidado desde que mi madre muriera cuando era muy pequeña… le debo todo. ¿Tú no quieres a…? Perdón, perdón Hinata.

La chica miró hacia otro lado, Ino sabía bien el tipo de relación que tenía su amiga con su padre, una relación muy tensa y de hecho era más que eso, era incluso peor.

-¿Cómo vas con el arma? –le preguntó intentando cambiar el tema, al escuchar esa pregunta Hinata sacó de su abrigo una 9mm.

-M-me da m-miedo usarla.

-Oye, Sai no nos está enseñando a usarlas por gusto. Ahora nuestra vida dependerá de ellas, practica más.

Sai, desde que decidieron huir de la ciudad Ino había pasado mucho tiempo con ese joven de piel pálida y cabello negro, Hinata estaba segura que empezaban a tener algo.

-Pu-puedo darle a las latas que nos pone para hacer pruebas pero, pero…

-¿Qué?

-Ino, ¿Serías capaz de dispararle a una persona?

Ino lo pensó.

-Los que estaban en la bodega no dudaron ni un segundo en hacerlo contra nosotros –le respondió-. Seguro habrá más como ellos.

-Pero…

La joven de pelo rubio colocó su brazo alrededor de Hinata.

-Ya dejemos de pensar en eso, ¿Quieres? Cuando venga pasará y sabremos qué hacer, ¿Si?

-Uh, sí.

Las personas se reagrupaban, seguramente emprenderían la marcha otra vez.

-Sabes, te quiero pedir perdón.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

-Por dejarte fuera de varias de mis actividades y, y por ignorarte en algunas más… no era justo. Se supone que somos amigas.

-Ah, n-n-no, está bien –se apresuró a decir Hinata-. Y-yo, sabes que yo no soy buena intimando con la gente, t-te habría puesto en vergüenza. Yo… yo soy un bicho raro…

-Sabes que no es así.

Prefirieron cambiar tema, algo que apreciaron ambas conversando de tonterías y las cosas que pasaron juntas, siguieron de ese modo hasta que su amiga rubia intentó llamar la atención de un chico de cabello negro que pasó a su lado, era Sasuke que desde que empezara todo era distante y con una forma de ser algo hiriente.

Este de largo de las dos y se fue a hablar con Kakashi sobre el rumbo que iban a tomar, cruzando unas cuantas palabras y notando cierta tensión en ambos se alejó no sin antes lanzarle una mirada casi asesina a Hinata que se sintió de inmediato cohibida por esta.

-Esa chica que mataron seguramente era importante para él –dijo Ino de inmediato-. Ha estado así desde que… ¿Pasa algo Hinata?

-¿Ah? N-no, no pasa na…

EL celular de Ino empezaba a vibrar.

-Ino, tu celular…

Ino esperanzada vio de quien se trataba, era su padre.

-Papá… ¿Eres tú? ¿Papá?

-I… Ino… Ino…

De pronto escucharon los gritos de los demás, ya se había fijado un rumbo empezaban a moverse.

-Papá, estoy bien.

-Ino… señal…

-Papá, estamos ya en las afueras de la ciudad, nos fuimos al norte. Ya sabes, el camino que usamos para ir al mar, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos al mar?

La voz de su padre era débil, la señal era muy mala.

-Papá, trata de encontrarme, iremos por el norte. Por la carretera que estaba en reparación. Por favor, si puedes, si puedes ven allí.

-Sí, lo haré… lo haré Ino. Y…o… t… fll... ll... j… j…

-¿Papá? ¿Papá?

La señal se cortaba de nuevo, esta vez de modo permanente.

-Papá…

-Tranquila, seguro él llegara…

La joven de largo cabello rubio cerró sus ojos un momento para luego asentir esta vez más animada.

-Sí, sí. Lo hará…

-¡¿Acaso van a quedarse allí paradas?! Andando –gritó Sasuke de pronto

-¡Sí!

 _ **000**_

Los jeeps siguieron una ruta desconocida para los dos jóvenes aún escuchando gritos y risas de los dementes que estuvieron siguiéndoles, Sasuke seguía instintivamente a los otros dos vehículos sin fijarse mucho en los alrededores a diferencia de Hinata que si lo hacía; tras llegar a esa ciudad apenas y habían recorrido una pequeña parte de la misma pero tampoco estaban deseosos de saber más de donde estaban.

Además, lo que se veía tampoco era alentador.

Suigetsu bajaba de la torreta del jeep y sacaba una radio.

-Aquí Suigetsu, perdimos a Maxwell. Cambio.

-¿Otra novedad?

-Sí, encontramos a dos sobrevivientes. Cambio.

-Enterado, regresen a la base.

Suigetsu se tapó la cara con la mano tras hablar.

-Parece que esto será complicado después de todo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo, pero primero lo primero –otra vez esbozó una sonrisa y en esa sonrisa Sasuke notó algo raro-. Seguro deben tener hambre, ¿no?

La sensación de tensión aún estaba en el interior del moreno viendo de reojo a su compañero a su vez que Hinata notaba a los lejos un muro totalmente cubierto con cuerpos destripados, todos colgados de las piernas, un espectáculo horrendo. Los vehículos de delante empezaban a abajar la velocidad y ante ellos no tardo en mostrarse un enorme edificio en construcción así como empezó a varios sujetos armados y de uniforme militar.

-Esto…

-Así es muñeca. Aún hay muchos que seguimos peleando contra esos malnacidos.

Los militares posaban sus ojos en los vehículos que se acercaban, Sasuke notó a algunos con ojeras y otros con sus ropas ya desgastadas y manchadas de sangre, pero sin señales de estar mal alimentados o enfermos, algo que era sorpresivo y no era para menos, la última vez que vio un grupo así del ejército estos terminaron siendo carne de los cruzados, todos y cada uno, despedazados, abusados, destrozados de formas depravadas o comidos…

Un ejército, pero no por eso su presencia era alentadora.

Los jeeps se detuvieron un momento mientras hablaban con un hombre que estaba al lado de un camión blindado y después siguieron su marcha mientras otros abrían una enorme puerta igualmente blindada donde entraron. Hinata se quedó observando un lado de aquella calle donde una pira de cadáveres eran quemados con un lanzallamas.

Cuando ingresaron, las puertas se cerraron.

 _ **000**_

Siguieron por la carretera norte, aún no había señales de peligro excepto uno que otro cruzado rezagado de algún grupo que estaba en el suelo muriéndose y otros que se alejaban a lo lejos con restos humanos clavados en picas como si fueran presas de una cacería.

Una noche el grupo se detuvo para descansar y recargar los vehículos, ya no quedaba mucha gasolina por lo que no tardarían en iniciar el viaje a pie cuando ya dejaran de ser de utilidad. Por su lado ella junto con otros más comía las raciones que le dieran, odiaba el sabor de las sardinas pero no podía quejarse, ya era una suerte tener comida como para rechazarla.

No muy lejos de ella estaba Hanabi junto con su primo Neji quien parecía estarle diciendo algo para tranquilizarla porque tras un momento esta se alejó con una expresión algo apesadumbrada.

-Hanabi.

Su primo al parecer notó que ella les estaba observando porque se acercó para explicarle lo que habían hablado ambos.

-Hanabi me está preguntando sobre tu padre. Quería saber si es que estaba bien.

-Oh…

Hinata sabía que para Hanabi su padre era alguien realmente increíble, su héroe, su hermana pequeña lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, en cambio ella a veces no sabía que pensar o mejor aún no quería pensar en él porque sentía que él la odiaba, no podría explicar de otro modo los motivos que hacían que su padre se desquitara solo con ella, que su frustración, rabia y molestia se desahogara en ella específicamente.

Algo que ella sufría en silencio y que prefería mantener en secreto de su hermana para que siguiera con la mentira de que su padre era alguien admirable.

-¿Y bien?

-Tuvimos una discusión y luego lo mandé al diablo, no supe nada de él tras eso.

-Entiendo… Neji, siento lo que le pasó a TenTen.

Su primo miró el suelo.

-Tranquila, ambos vivimos muchas cosas juntos. La verdad, me alegra que no tenga que vivir todo esto. Era una chica fuerte sí, pero prefiero que no esté experimentando todo esta pesadilla.

Hinata se fijaba en su hermana que una vez más estaba con Konohamaru riendo y eso le hizo sentir aliviada.

-Hinata, ¿Nunca le dijiste lo que él te hacía?

-¿Qué?

-Hanabi piensa que su padre era un gran hombre. Alguien increíble, pero los dos sabemos cómo era en realidad, sobre todo contigo.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

-Creo que ahora, ahora y-ya no tiene importancia, ¿N-no crees? Quién sabe si él está vivo o no. La verdad es que… que…

-Te alegrarías de que estuviera muerto. ¿Verdad?

Ella no respondió, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? La vida con su padre fue un infierno desde que su madre lo dejó, pero era ya el pasado. Salió de esos pensamientos cuando Neji le sacudió el hombro, no muy lejos se estacionaban tres camionetas sorprendiéndolos y más cuando empezaron a encender lo que parecían antorchas.

-¿Sobrevivientes?

-Dios… ¡Hinata!

No tardaron en escuchar un grito desgarrador no muy lejos de ellos y luego el chillido de Hanabi.

-¡Hanabi!

Ambos corrieron siguiendo el sonido de los gritos, no muy lejos estaba Kakashi junto con Sasuke y otros más gritando sacando sus armas mientras desde lo alto cruzados empezaban a bajar rápidamente lanzando aullidos salvajes, entre las antorchas vio a aquel hombre que les atacara al principio y que llamaba a Sasuke pero esta vez junto con un grupo mucho más numeroso, ese hombre sonriente, alegre de haberlos encontrado y en sus manos la cabeza de una mujer con aún la columna vertebral sujeta a esta.

-Es, es el mismo de la otra vez…

-¡¿Qué rayos hacen?! –gritó Kakashi-, ¡Sus armas!

Neji que llevaba un rifle de caza en su hombro se unió a la defensa.

-Hinata, vete con Hanabi rápido.

-Pe-pero…

-¡Maldita sea!

Un estallido de un coctel molotov no muy lejos de ellas y la joven notó de inmediato como un hombre gritaba envuelto en llamas, a estas vinieron más y más junto con un auto que desde lo alto no dudó en estrellarse contra una de las camionetas que ellos tenían atropellando a varias personas en el proceso.

-¡Hanabi! ¡Hanabi!

-¡Hermana!

La chica la divisó estando junto con Ino intentando ayudar a alguien que había sido atropellado por el auto que bajara de pronto, era aquel niño llamado Konohamaru.

-Aguanta, vamos a sacarte de allí, vamos…

Los gritos del niño eran desgarradores, Hinata no tardó en notar que el auto le había técnicamente cercenado las piernas y ahora estaban atrapadas entre sus ruedas.

-Hinata, ayúdanos.

Ella no se movía, no podía moverse asustada.

-¡HINATA!

Las balas empezaron a escucharse mientras alguien más era derribado y aquellos que lanzaran el primer ataque ahora aumentaban más y más de número lanzándose en estampida contra ellos.

-Aguanta Konohamaru, aguanta.

Hinata por fin pudo reaccionar cuando un hombre corría hacia ellas con un mazo para picar piedras en las manos, la joven velozmente sacó a su hermana y a su amiga del camino de ese sujeto que levantó el mazo que fue a estrellarse contra la cabeza de Konphamaru reventándola como un melón maduro ante el horror de las chicas.

-Putas, aquí hay putas.

Ino sacó su arma y sacando el seguro jalaba el gatillo acribillándolo.

-Kono…

-¡No mires! –le pidió Ino abrazando a la chica mientras miraba con resentimiento a la chica que se quedó petrificada, pero la mirada cambió a otra cuando apareció Anko que ahora estaba infectada corriendo hasta ellas.

-¡Perra, muere perra!

-¡Hinata cuidado!

Hinata levantó su pistola y apuntó pero su mano temblaba, no podía disparar a pesar que esa mujer corría hacia ella con un cuchillo en mano, no importaba que Ino gritara que disparara, que su hermana gritara o todo el caos que estaba a su alrededor, ella no jalaba el gatillo hasta que estuvo a punto de llegar a ella y un disparo venido de la nada la derribó, ella asustada miró el lugar de donde provino el disparo y notó a Sasuke que estaba con la pistola en mano que acababa de dispararse.

-U-uh…

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le sujetó de la muñeca de modo brusco lastimándola.

-Si no vas a ser de ayuda aquí, entonces recoge a los demás y empieza a correr estúpida.

-Ah…

-¡Vienen más! ¡Corran!

Risas, sus horrendas risas, Kakashi gritó para que se reagruparan.

-Yamanaka, llévate a la mocosa y los demás, ¡ya!

-S-si…

La mirada hostil de Sasuke se posó de nuevo en ella para luego sujetarla de la muñeca y salir corriendo lo más posible mientras aquel hombre miraba sonriente desde lejos. El caos continuó hasta que de pronto este haciendo una señal hacía que esos dementes se replegaran, no sin antes llevarse a varias personas ante la sorpresa de las víctimas que huían de ellos.

-¿Qué demonios?

Itachi señaló a Sasuke sonriente y luego se alejaba, al hacerlo Ino notó que alguien le seguía de cerca y al notar de quien se trataba cayó de rodillas.

-I-Ino…

La joven estaba casi en shock.

-Pa-papá…

 _ **000**_

Era un garaje espacioso donde se encontraban varios vehículos, sobre todo de índole militar, algunos destrozados y otros desmantelados, ambos habían bajado del jeep realmente sorprendidos de todo lo que había allí. Sasuke inspeccionaba algo desconfiado pero a también no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Hinata que estaba aún muy tensa tras haber visto a aquel hombre, pero ¿Acaso era su padre? Si era así no entendía la forma de actuar de su compañera.

-Oigan es en serio. Deberían decirme como sobrevivieron todo este tiempo, rara vez veo a un grupo muy pequeño aguantar tanto.

-Silencio.

-Estaban en el centro de la ciudad, justo en medio del nido de esos dementes. Oye Sasuke, ¿Cómo aguantaron tanto tiempo?

Ninguna respuesta.

-Vamos Sasuke…

-Preferiría no hablar de eso –dijo con tono seco- y estoy seguro que no querrás saberlo.

-Vamos, no creo que no hayas hecho ya todo lo que te lleva al infierno de la biblia.

-Te digo que no quiero hablar de eso

-Uy, sigues con ese carácter, no entiendo que veía Karin en ti.

Karin, creía no volver a escuchar ese nombre y menso de Suigetsu quien aunque solía pelearse muy a menudo con ella era obvio que le interesaba, ¿Sería capaz de decirle que vio como la mataron? No, mejor no.

-Pero tú seguro me lo vas a contar, ¿no?

Hinata prefirió callarse mirando el suelo, Suigetsu hizo un respingo y se encogió en hombros.

-Bueno, ustedes y sus secretos.

Dos militares aparecieron delante de ellos y extendieron sus manos, Hinata les miró algo recelosa lo mismo que Sasuke.

-Necesitan registrar sus cosas -le explicó Suigetsu-, no queremos sorpresas, ya encontramos a otros locos por la ciudad y no precisamente cruzados.

Sasuke miró de modo hostil a los militares pero obedeció lo mismo que la joven, tampoco era que tuvieran muchas cosas en esos objetos que habían robado y peor era enfurecer a tipos armados si tenía desventaja.

Ese garaje era demasiado espacioso y estaba seguro que no solo había espacio para vehículos.

-¿Sorprendido? –le dijo Suigetsu al notar su expresión- Lo encontramos hace tres meses más o menos, quien lo construyó al parecer deseaba crear una especie de bunker dentro del edificio. Tiene energía, filtros de agua, de todo un poco y una bodega con comida para algunos años para un grupo de personas.

-¿Cuántas?

-No sé, pero actualmente nosotros debemos ser unas 45 o 50 contándolos a ustedes. Éramos más pero…esos cruzados son irritantes, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué se comportaba así? Era como si la amenaza que estaba afuera le importara un comino, y es más, había algo raro en él, algo en sus dientes.

-Fue un tipo llamado Obito quien nos reunió cuando estábamos a punto de volvernos locos tras que la armada entera terminara despedazada, hizo que recuperáramos lo que se pudiera: armas, equipo y munición, cualquier cosa de utilidad y luego decidimos entrar aquí para defendernos.

-¿Obito? –preguntó Hinata.

-Si –sin más lanzó un suspiro-, al infeliz lo partieron con una moto sierra por la mitad hace un mes, chilló como no creerías, fue algo repulsivo.

Algo no iba bien.

-Esos tipos seguro vieron mil maneras de morir o algo por el estilo, ¿no estás de acuerdo? O será que lo tenemos el gen del sadismo muy metido dentro de nosotros.

Por fin Sasuke notó lo que estaba mal en Suigetsu cuando sonrió del todo, eran sus dientes, sus dientes estaban afilados como una fila de cuchillos para morder y rasgar.

-Ah, ¿Te gusta? –le preguntó al ver su expresión y señalando su dentadura- Hay que parecer fiero estos tiempos.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –le preguntó ignorando su comentario y más aún para cambiar el tema-. Cuando intenté…

-Juugo me ayudó a huir –dijo este esta vez con tono serio-. Me las arreglé lo mejor posible atrincherándome con seis idiotas en una tienda de abarrotes hasta que este grupo me encontró solo a mí, podemos defendernos pero la situación no ha sido color de rosa, hace cuatro meses nos atacó un grupo organizado y que parecía estar buscando algo. Atacaron casi como sombras tomándonos de sorpresa y lo que sea que buscaban al parecer lo encontraron porque de pronto como vinieron se alejaron… No sin antes llevarse a cuatro de nosotros.

Eso era algo que ellos conocían bien.

-Un grupo organizado –murmuró Hinata.

-Sí, al principio todos creímos que solo se trataba de una especie de virus que te vuelve un demente sediento de sangre y sexo sin más pensamientos, pero con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que no era así. A veces de entre esos locos –Suigetsu agitó su muñeca de lado a lado intentando encontrar las palabras-… aparece uno que no sé sabe por qué pero parece tener la capacidad de controlar a sus semejantes. No es el primer grupo divisado de ese modo, recibimos mensajes de un ejército fuertemente armado que se enfrentó a un grupo liderado por un sujeto de color enorme con ropas de bombero y un hacha, de esos pobres diablos no quedó nada y luego un médico, un médico que se le ocurrió crear abominaciones con sus iguales. Aún es un misterio como mantenía toda su cordura o algo similar, pero lo que vimos fue algo que aún hace despertarme por las noches.

Todos los militares miraban curiosos a los recién llegados, sobre todo a la joven algo que a ella le hacía sentir muy incómoda.

-Bien, hablaré con el mandamás, deberías relajarte que seguro lo necesitas. Hay comida y seguro querrán tomar un baño, que apestan.

-Ah, ¿y-yo? –Hinata ni pudo evitar ponerse roja.

-Tranquila Hinata.

Esas palabras no se las esperaban.

-Pero como sabes, ahora mismo todo suministro es precioso. No podemos estar aceptando gente así como así si no van a aportar nada. Pero estoy seguro que habrá proble…

Antes de que terminara la palabra un hombre apareció y empujando a Sasuke de modo brusco se acercó a Hinata y le dio una sonora bofetada en la cara con tal fuerza que la derribó.

-¡Gyaaah!

-¡Oiga!

Hiashi se acercó a Hinata y sin más le dio una patada en su estómago, ella abrió los ojos e intentó gritar pero le acababa de sacar el aire.

-Tú, ¿¡Por qué tú!? Dejaste que convirtieran a Hanabi, ¿¡Verdad!?

-Y-yo –la joven trataba de recuperar el aire peor recibió otra patada.

-Buena para nada, siempre fuiste una buena para nada. Ni siquiera pudiste cuidar a tu hermana menor…

Hinata intentó ponerse de pie.

-L-lo siento… no pude.

Esas palabras enfurecieron más a aquel sujeto que volvió a darle otra patada en el estómago.

-Tú debiste morir, ¡Entiendes! ¡Tú!

Iba a darle otra patada pero Sasuke se acercó hacia él y derribándolo con todas sus fuerzas intentó golpearlo, Hiashi recibió un golpe directo en su cara antes de que lo alejara de una patada y esta vez él fuera quien lo golpeara aunque Sasuke no dudaba en defenderse hasta que el hombre sacó su pistola y se la colocó en la frente.

-Huohuohuo, calma, calma.

-No te hagas el machito conmigo muchacho.

-S-Sasuke… cof…

Los militares no movían un dedo cuando alguien más gritó y todos se detuvieron.

-Hyuuga, basta.

-Esto no es…

-Si jalas el gatillo –le amenazó quien venía-. Te dejaré en la calle con los talones cortados para que esos dementes hagan contigo lo que se les pegue la gana.

Hiashi apretaba los dientes.

-Baja esa arma.

Aquel hombre lo hizo y se alejó no sin antes escupir a la joven que estaba en el suelo. Una vez estuvo lejos el moreno se reincorporó para ver cómo estaba la chica.

-Oye…

-E-estoy bien, estoy bien.

Suigetsu se rascó la cabeza tras presenciar toda esa escena para luego encogerse en hombros.

-Bueno, les doy la bienvenida a este equipo o grupo o como quieran llamarle.

 _ **000**_

Ino aún no se recobraba del impacto de ver que su padre estuviera entre los infectados, era algo que no podía creer.

-Estamos jodidos, estamos jodidos.

-Inuzuka, cálmate, aún estamos vivos.

-¿¡Pero por cuanto!?

-Por el tiempo necesario –dijo Sai sonriente, ¿cómo podía sonreír?

Kakashi y los demás hablaban entre ellos tensos.

-Fue como si esperaran.

-No fue, nos esperaron Kakashi –dijo Sasuke con tono frío-. Esperaron a que bajáramos la guardia.

-No, eso no es posible –dijo un hombre enorme de color, musculoso y de pelo rubio-. Yo vi como se comportan, no tienen control ni idea de estrategia, solo matan lo que pillan.

-No, no es así –dijo un pelirrojo de cabello corto y con marcadas ojeras-. Lo que sea que los vuelve lo que son, no los priva de sus pensamientos lógicos. Este virus, esta cosa… solo hace que liberen, que liberen… como si liberaran al diablo que llevamos dentro.

-¡Ya cállate Gaara!

-¿Otra idea? Porque no veo más lógica.

-Este grupo lo demuestra –dijo Kakashi calmando la pelea-. Si hubieran querido, ahora mismo seguramente solo seríamos unos cuantos o ninguno.

-Eso no es importante, lo que se necesita esclarecer es, ¿Cómo se enteraron por dónde íbamos? ¿Cómo?

-Sí, son los mismos que vimos la primera vez –dijo Neji algo tenso.

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado al escuchar esas palabras, no era para menos tras ver a su hermano señalándole entre ellos, su hermano a quien pudo haber matado en ese momento. No muy lejos Hinata que intentaba consolar a Ino que miraba su celular casi en shock, Sai se acercó a ella y la rubia no dudó en abrazarlo con fuerza dejando de lado a la joven de pelo negro que sintió de inmediato la mirada del moreno, como siempre una mirada hostil.

Pero la tensión se posó de inmediato en ellos de pronto cuando Kiba se acercaba a ellas y de un golpe derribaba a Sai.

-Mierda. ¿¡Qué rayos pasa aquí!?

-¡Ella tiene la culpa! ¡Ella!

-Ki-Kiba-kun, tranqui-lo.

Ino abrazaba su celular.

-No lo sabía, ¿¡Cómo se supone que iba a saber!?

-¡Por tu culpa casi nos matan! ¡Nos iban a matar!

El muchacho levantaba su mano para golpear a la rubia, pero Hinata se puso en medio recibiendo el golpe.

-Gyaah…

-¡Vamos a morir por tu culpa! ¡Todos!

Levantó de nuevo la mano, pero alguien le detuvo para luego derribarlo de un derechazo y colocándose encima de él comenzó a asfixiarlo.

-Ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para más.

-¡S-Sasuke-kun!

Kiba intentaba soltarse, Sasuke lo empezaba a asfixiar.

-Será mejor que te calmes.

-¡Uchiha!

-¿¡Comprendes!?

El joven abría la boca.

-¡¿Dije comprendes?!

El muchacho asintió y Sasuke lo dejó ahí en el suelo tosiendo para luego ver a Hinata que se tocaba la mejilla, Kiba donde tenía un corte.

-Hinata…

-E-estoy bien, tranquila.

Sasuke se posó en Sai que sacudía su cabeza siendo rodeado pro Kakashi y los demás.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ino llamó a su padre, al parecer estuvo en contacto con él un tiempo antes de que se perdieran las señales de los celulares.

-¿Y?

-Su padre está con los infectados.

El moreno abrió los ojos y miró a la muchacha que prefirió evitar sus ojos.

-Genial, sí que es genial –gritó aquel hombre.

-¡Entonces ella tiene la culpa! –gritaron varias personas.

-¿Y cómo podría saberlo? ¿Eh? –se metió un joven de cabello negro con mirada dormida-. Esto demuestra el punto que dijo Gaara, ellos piensan.

-Vaya, ¿¡Y eso como nos ayuda Nara!? ¿¡Ah!? –aquel hombre se alejaba lanzando maldiciones-. Qué bien, ahora sabemos eso, que bien. ¿¡Acaso no ven que por su culpa casi nos matan a todos!?

-Esto es muy problemático. Pero Ino no lo sabía.

-¿¡Y con eso las justificas!? –gritó Kiba aún en el suelo sujetándose el cuello.

-Dime, ¿Y si hubiera sido tu hermana quien llamó?

Neji estaba al lado de su prima junto con Hanabi que había visto todo.

-Yamanaka, ¿Aún sirve tu celular? –preguntó Kakashi a la joven, ella negó con la cabeza-. Bien, entonces ya no debemos preocuparnos de eso.

-Pero eso no quita la amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros.

-Shikamaru.

-Maestro Kakashi, lo mejor ahora es poner más vigías y movernos continuamente, solo así saldremos de esta… o al menos la mayoría.

Gaara asintió ante estas palabras y tras una discusión más y pedirle por si acaso a Ino que dejara su celular apagado se decidió dejar todo en paz.

-Tranquila señorita, todo estará bien –dijo Sai a Ino.

-Gracias, Sai.

Hinata por su parte sentía un pañuelo con alcohol en su mejilla tratando la herida y mientras la curaban notó la mirada penetrante de aquel moreno una vez más, una mirada que le hizo desviar la suya.

-Yo también haré guardia –dijo de pronto, mañana debemos partir.

Si, partir, desgraciadamente las cosas ya habían comenzado y a lo lejos entre la oscuridad una figura observaba, una figura que sonreía de modo maniático antes de perderse, sin ser detectado.

 _ **000**_

Suigetsu y los demás se rieron de buena gana ya cuando todo lo ocurrido parecía haberse calmado, por su parte Hinata era revisada por una mujer de cabello negro un poco largo de color negro que a diferencia de los otros no tenía un uniforme militar en un cuarto que habían destinado a una especie de enfermería donde ahora mismo Sasuke esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Au, ngh…

-Humm, tendrás un moretón seguramente, pero no creo que haya fractura de una costilla. Estás un poco mal alimentada, como casi todos nosotros pero nada grave. Ahora vamos a limpiar ese labio y creo que sobrevivirás.

-Gra-gracias… eh…

-Shizune, puedes llamarme Shizune.

-Gracias, Shizune-san.

La mujer mojaba un algodón en alcohol y lo posó en el labio de la joven que apenas y se inmutó.

-Por cómo te portas estoy segura que no es la primera vez que pasa esto, ¿verdad?

-…

-No tienes por qué decirme nada –le calmó-. Además, todo el mundo se ha ido al infierno como para recordar cosas horribles, pero si vuelve a suceder será que empieces a plantearte la idea de defenderte… Listo.

Desinfectó los utensilios que usara y los guardó.

-Ya puedes entrar muchacho.

Sasuke ingresó al cuarto con rostro cetrino mirando fijamente a la joven que estaba una vez más absorta en un punto en la pared, las cosas estaban muy tensas por lo que la mujer decidió irse.

-Los dejo solos –con esas palabras ella se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Un silencio algo incómodo.

-¿Estás bien?

Hinata asintió, pero eso no era suficiente para aquel joven que se acercó a ella y le levantó el rostro con cuidado colocando ambas en su rostro y era obvio por su expresión que quería una especie de explicación, pero Hinata no pensaba que debía dársela ya que sujetó ambas manos y las alejó de ella.

-Tranquilo… era de esperarse que se portara así. Al fin y al cabo tiene razón, no fui capaz de proteger a mi hermana pequeña.

-¿Qué demonios dices? –pero en eso empezó a hilvanar algunas cosas-. Hinata, es por eso que tú…

Ella emitió una risa que lo calló.

-Creo que te diste una idea. Pero, eso no te debe importar Uchiha-san, ahora mismo eso no es importante.

Con esas palabras se puso de pie, el movimiento fue algo brusco porque se sujetó el lado donde su padre le había pateado y comenzó a caminar dejándolo a él por alguna razón sintiéndose como un soberano patán por como la trató todo ese tiempo.

Algunos hombres reían tras lo ocurrido, pero se callaron al ver a Hinata que caminaba no muy lejos de ellos hasta perderse.

-Guau, si que la trató duro.

-Hiashi siempre parece serio y estricto. Fue realmente increíble ver como perdió sus cabales, ¿Pero con una chica? Y ante todo tan linda como esa.

Suigetsu que estaba con ellos iba a comentar pero Sasuke lo sujetó del cuello de su uniforme y lo acercó a él.

-¿Dónde está ese malnacido?

-Oye, oye, debería cal…

-¡¿Dónde está?!

El muchacho suspiró algo fastidiado.

-Mira si te lo digo no me metas luego. Pain apenas pudo calmarlo como para que ahora tú que ni siquiera eres un miembro oficial de este grupo vaya a buscar bronca con él…

-Te lo pediré de nuevo Suigetsu, ¿Dónde está?

-En el arsenal seguramente –le explicó-, pero debe estar con su equipo y a ellos no les importará volarte los sesos si vas directamente a molestarlos.

En eso tenía razón, no debía hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría, porque si se le ocurría agredirlo abiertamente no solo él se metería en problemas, también Hinata. Dejó a Suigetsu sintiéndose frustrado.

-Tranquilo, cuando llegue el momento seguro saldarás cuentas. Pero ahora intenta relajarte un poco, siempre andas tenso y piensa mejor las cosas, ya hable con nuestro jefe y creo que está interesado en que te quedes y ella también.

-¿Ese Pain no es tu líder?

-¿Pain? No, es el segundo al mando pero nada más. Pero créeme si te digo que si Pain da miedo, el jefe es peor.

De pronto una alarma sonaba, una alarma que todos parecían ya esperar.

-Bien, ¿Tienes hambre? Seguro que sí.

El grupo entero se reunió para comer en una sala muy parecida a una cafetería, Sasuke no creyó volver a ver eso tras tanto tiempo, le hizo un leve recuerdo cuando estaba en la academia militar y recordando no pudo evitar recordarse a él mismo junto con Suigetsu, Juugo, un joven de gran altura y de temperamento amable y con Karin… Karin.

Jamás creyó tener tanta hambre como ahora, aunque intentaba permanecer en sus quince no podía evitar comer de vez en cuando a bocados grandes y mientras lo hacía trataba de ignorar lo que ambos llevaban en esas mochilas. En aquello que los mantuvo varios días.

-Caray, si que tienes hambre…

Hinata no estaba muy lejos de él al lado de la enfermera que le tratara y una mujer de cabello azul y expresión taciturna, era obvio que también tenía hambre pero los golpes que recibió le estaban dificultando comer.

-Oye, calma…

-S-si…

De pronto en una de las mesas pudo divisar a su padre y en cuanto lo hizo ella automáticamente se levantó de la mesa donde estaba comiendo.

-P-perdonen, ya termine –dijo Hinata de pronto-, gracias por la comida.

Tras estas palabras ella se marchó, Sasuke decidió también levantarse.

-Bueno, no sé mucho de familias disfuncionales, pero yo creería que un padre estaría feliz de ver a su hija. Actualmente todos los parientes o se han comido entre ellos o despellejado a los suyos e incluso los embarraron en el suelo.

-Suigetsu, cállate –le reprochó Sasuke poniéndose de pie-. Gracias por la comida, me llevo esto.

Agarró un emparedado de la ración que le dieran y se fue para buscarla.

-Hyuuga, Hyuuga…

Sasuke salió del comedor buscando a la joven pero sin resultado, no entendía como pudo perderla de vista si antes era lo que menos hacía, lanzó una leve maldición intentando buscarla cerca de la entrada por donde llegaron pero Suigetsu vino de nuevo y le dijo que quien controlaba a ese grupo querría verlo mañana por la mañana y que habían habilitado una habitación en esas instalaciones, tras estas palabras Suigetsu se fue dejando al muchacho pensativo y algo preocupado.

El joven no paraba de ver de un lado a otro buscando a su compañera solo encontrando a más de esos nuevos "compañeros" viéndolos casi de modo paranoico; además las palabras de su "amigo" tampoco le eran agradables, su instinto le decía que algo iba a pasar, algo pero no podía deducir que podría ser, pero no era nada bueno para ellos. Desgraciadamente solo lo sabría cuando hablara con quien comandaba ese grupo.

Debía estar alerta.

-Es obvio que desconfías –dijo una voz femenina a su detrás.

-¿Qué?

-Yo también lo haría si fuera tú.

-¿Tú quien eres?

A su detrás estaba esa mujer de largo pelo azul marino donde había una flor blanca en un lado, llevaba sombra en sus ojos así como los labios pintados. Era una mujer hermosa, Sasuke no lo negaba.

-Me llamo Konan, solo eso debes saber y me dijeron que te guíe a ti y a tu mujer a una habitación. Aunque ya le dije donde iba a instalarse y seguro ya fue allí.

-Hyuuga no es mi mujer –dijo de pronto.

-¿No? Parece que te preocupa mucho. En fin, tampoco tenemos muchas habitaciones que digamos y tendrás que soportarla, algo que seguro has hecho.

Sasuke solo emitió un gruñido al oír eso, un gruñido que la mujer ignoró diciéndole que le siguiera, subiendo unos escalones.

-La primera planta de este edificio tiene varios dormitorios está completo, al parecer el edificio iba a tener un refugio para desastres.

-Suigetsu me dijo que vinieron y se atrincheraron. Pero algo como esto no se encuentra así como así. ¿Cómo?

La mujer le miró de reojo.

-Una señal por radio –dijo ella con tono sombrío-, pero cuando llegamos todos los que estaban aquí estaban muertos, encontramos solo cuerpos y cosas peores, seguro viste la pila de cadáveres al venir.

-Si… lo hice.

-Aún seguimos encontrando desdichados en varios sitios, algunos infectados y otros no. Todos muertos.

Konan abrió una habitación pequeña, Sasuke hace mucho que no veía una habitación así, no sin que estuviera manchada de sangre o algo más asqueroso. Y allí como dijo la mujer estaba Hinata sentada en una cama de una plaza mirando el suelo.

-Si quieres usar el agua caliente puedes hacerlo –dijo ella-. Pero con moderación, el agua es un bien muy escaso.

Sasuke asintió.

-Oiga, ¿Acaso me dice que apesto?

-De hecho hueles a cadáver –dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación-. Y no precisamente de cruzados.

El moreno no supo qué quiso decir ante ese comentario, pero tras estas palabras Konan se fue de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué pasó? –quiso saber Sasuke.

-Nada, es solo que con un labio lastimado es difícil comer, solo eso.

-No me mientas, en cuanto lo viste quisiste salir a como dé lugar…

Ella sonrió levemente.

-¿Tan obvia soy?

El moreno iba a replicar pero ella no le dejó.

-Cada quien con sus demonios Uchiha-san. Eso es problema mío y ahora tenemos otros asuntos más importantes, sé que estás nervioso y desconfías de todos, pero deberías tratar de ser menos obvio y también… ser menos cretino al menos una vez en tu vida. Estamos relativamente seguros y debemos aprovecharlo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su orgullo al escuchar la palabra cretino, pero sabía bien de que hablaba.

-¿Relativamente?

Hinata le miró fijamente.

-No soy tonta Uchiha-san, aunque lo creas…

-Yo no dije eso.

-Esta gente actúa extraño, habla como si lo que pasara afuera se tratara de algo ajeno a ellos, incluso algo divertido. Lo que sea que hagan, es mejor irnos cuanto antes.

Su voz sonaba muy extraña.

-Ahora deberías tomar un baño.

-¿Qué?

-S-solo digo.

Diciendo esto se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda.

-No te preocupes por mí, mi padre es problema mío y no quiero que intentando cuidarme a cada momento colapses de nuevo, sobre todo ahora.

Esas palabras le sorprendieron.

-Quiero descansar un poco, aún me duele el costado.

Sasuke dejó lo que trajera consigo en una mesa vieja que estaba al lado de la cama.

-Sí, creo que necesito un baño.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomó un baño? La verdad ya ni se acordaba, como tampoco se acordó de la última vez que pudo comer con calma. Si, era comida racionada como siempre pero una sin el temor de que los atacaran de un momento a otro. Sin embargo aún el temor de su hermano aparecía.

-Itachi…

Sentir el agua caliente en su cuerpo en aquella vieja tina era algo increíble, pero aún así no podía evitar pensar en él, que de un momento a otro su hermano viniera para hacer algo, cualquier cosa, porque ahora más tranquilo no se le quitaba de la cabeza que espero a que ese grupo apareciera para atacar.

Itachi era así, cuando él se sentía por fin a salvo aparecía. Siempre era así.

Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente y al hacerlo su cabeza se poso en otro tema, de hecho en alguien. Cuando estaba con el grupo de Kakashi siempre se preguntaba por qué esa chica que le acompañaba era tan insegura, tan débil, pero con ese encontronazo empezó a darse cuenta, lanzó una risa amarga sintiendo que él a pesar de todo era un completo imbécil creyendo que todo lo peor caía encima de él sin saber que había otros que sufrían más o peor.

Al hacerlo recordó a su padre y su madre, a sus compañeros a los que trató con la punta de la bota y sobre todo a esa pelirroja que le había dado su amistad y cariño sin que él se lo pidiera, pensó en Karin.

" _Te amo Sasuke-kun, aunque eso no signifique nada para ti_ "

Al hacerlo lágrimas rebeldes salieron de su ojos que él rápidamente hizo desaparecer con el agua, ahora no era momento de ponerse sentimental.

-Uchiha-san –escuchó una voz de pronto por la puerta del baño, era Hinata.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó colocándose la toalla en su rostro.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Hmp… Seguro querrás tomar un baño, ¿no? Ya salgo.

Sasuke se quitó la toalla de la cara pero al hacerlo delante de él estaba Hinata completamente desnuda, el moreno aunque quiso decir algo ante esto no pudo porque Hinata no perdió tiempo y se metió en la tina junto con el apoyando su espalda en el pecho de este, al estar así volteó para ver su rostro, era la primera vez que veía a aquel joven sonrojado, la primera vez.

-¿Q-qué ha-haces?

-N-no debemos desperdiciar agua –dijo ella recuperando un poco de su tartamudeo de antes mientras empezaba a frotar sus hombros con sus manos deteniéndose al poco rato.

Sasuke no sabía que decir, de hecho ahora mismo por mucho que no quisiera su cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando al contacto de la piel de la joven.

-¿N-no te incomodo v-verdad?

Si no fuera por el vapor que salía del agua Sasuke hubiera podido notar que ella estaba terriblemente sonrojada, a tal punto que su cara casi era de un color rojo intenso por lo que estaba haciendo y por el cual es seguro reunió todo el valor que había obtenido con el paso de ese tiempo. Sasuke emitió una leve maldición al sentir claramente que su miembro empezaba a ponerse tieso y hacía contacto con ella algo que sintió y bajando la mirada se acomodó mejor.

-N-no me importa si quieres tocarme –dijo ella.

Esas palabras le tomaron por sorpresa.

-N-no digas tonterías…

-Lo di-dijiste, e-eres un hombre al fin y al cabo –le habló sin mirarlo- Además, con lo que s-siento rozándome s-se demuestra.

¿Cómo le había metido en esa situación? ¿Cómo? Vio la horrenda cicatriz que quedó en su espalda y tocó con su pulgar sintiendo un leve estremecimiento de parte de ella.

-Te quedó una cicatriz.

Una leve risa de parte de ella.

-De hecho tuve peores. Pero eso es parte del pasado.

-¿Qué?

-Mi padre me arrojó por las escaleras una vez –dijo con calma-. Fue por mis notas, no sé con qué me golpee pero tuve una cicatriz desde mi muñeca hasta el codo y no recuerdo cuantas puntadas me dieron, me sorprende que no se note ahora.

-Hinata…

Hinata se apoyó una vez más en el pecho de Sasuke, sintió una molestia en el costado de su cuerpo, pero no iba a dejar que ahora le moleste.

-Gracias –dijo ella de repente.

-¿Qué?

-P-por haberme protegido todo este tiempo. P-por haberlo i-intentado.

Esas palabras más que un halago sintió que fueron una puñalada.

-Nunca fui de mucha ayuda –dijo ella-. P-para nadie y c-cuando tuve la oportunidad, y-yo… yo te abandoné. Si hubiera, si hubiera sido capaz de serte útil no hubieras colapsado, ¿verdad? Temías que nos pasara algo por eso te sobre esforzaste. A pesar de lo que nos decías.

El moreno no dijo nada, ¿Acaso ella lo notó?

-Al principio pensé que, que eras alguien cruel y horrible. Pero este tiempo, tras lo que le ocurrió a Hanabi… noté que hiciste todo lo que podías y yo, yo-yo aún así te dejé atrás para que te mataran.

Ella volteo de modo brusco para verlo cara a cara.

-Ahora, ahora quisiera compensarte de algún modo y esto, e-es lo único que puedo hacer.

Sasuke sintió los labios de Hinata en los suyos, un beso torpe e inexperto que le correspondió de pronto, su mente le decía que siguiera y empezó a besarla casi como si quisiera devorar sus labios, pero así como esos besos seguían hasta que ella le hizo colocar una de sus manos en su pecho él se detuvo alejándola.

-No, así no.

-¿Qué?

-No está bien, no.

Hinata no comprendía su reacción.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso, acaso soy tan poca cosa para ti?

-No, pero no tienes que hacerlo por ese motivo. Tú no tienes que agradecerme nada y mucho menos así… tú deberías…

-Que, ¿Esperar? ¿¡Esperar qué!? ¿A que alguien vuelva a tacarnos y esta vez no puedas defenderme? ¿A que un cruzado termine por violarme y luego despedazarme? ¿O incluso que a mi padre se le ocurra algo mejor que solo golpearme? Ya no tengo nada que esperar, nada. Y no quiero, no quiero morir sin antes experimentar al menos esto. T-tú no sabes cómo me sentí cuando ese hombre estuvo encima de mí, el miedo que tuve y cuando sus dedos…

El moreno quiso decir algo, pero ella no se lo permitió.

-No dejaré que tomen mi cuerpo de ese modo, no lo permitiré. Y ahora que puedo, que puedo elegir con quien estar de este modo lo haré. Y quiero que seas tú… Sasuke-kun.

-…

-No me rechaces, por favor.

Sasuke sería un mentiroso al negar que no quisiera estar con ella así, la verdad en más de una ocasión lo pensó, lo imagino de mil formas y ahora, ahora que estaba pasando. Mandó todo al diablo y la besó de nuevo, esta vez metiendo su lengua en su boca algo que ella no se esperaba pero empezó a disfrutar, entre beso y beso empezaron a acariciarse el uno al otro, las manso de Sasuke recorrieron sus brazos sus pechos y su cintura, y al hacerlo ella emitió un quejido. Se había olvidado del lugar donde le dieran un golpe

-¿Estás bien?

-S-si, tranquilo –Hinata miró hacia otro lado-. C-creo que sería mejor seguir en la cama… ¿N-no crees?

El moreno asintió.

 _ **000**_

Había fuego por todos lados, cadáveres empalados y gritos dementes a su alrededor, entre el fuego veía a los cruzados danzar en una danza macabra sujetando cabezas y entrañas, todos y cada uno de ellos extasiado entre los restos de sus víctimas.

-Puto hermano, puto hermano.

Esa voz…

-Te voy a arrebatar todo, todo.

Él estaba en medio de los cadáveres.

-Por cobarde, te quitaré tooodo.

-¿Itachi?

Empezó a correr entre las llamas y los cruzados ni siquiera se molestaban en atraparlo, todos estaban ocupados en esa demente danza.

-¡Itachi!

-Te quitaré todo, como te quité a tu pelirroja, a tu puta pelirroja.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kuuun!

Esa voz, era la voz de Karin.

-Gritó como puerca, gimió y te llamó a cada momento, pero no estabas… nunca estas para quienes tú eres importante.

-Cállate, ¡Cállate!

-Siempre sintiéndote inferior, siempre inferior, creyendo que todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor. Siempre un cobarde… por eso te quitaré tooodo, no tendrás paz, no la tendrás… jijijiji…

-¡Que te calles!

Las risas de los cruzados callaron sus gritos.

-Que quieres de mí, ¡Dime!

-Puto hermano, puto y cobarde hermano. Te quité una puta, ahora te quitaré otra…

Tras estas palabras Sasuke empezó a correr entre los cadáveres de ese infierno, chocando contra cruzados que bailaban y no le prestaban atención, todos alrededor de un cuerpos empalados que llevaban a un camino, un camino que daba a un trono de cráneos y huesos donde un Itachi desnudo estaba sentado sonriendo de modo demente con dos cuerpos femeninos empalados también allí, dos cuerpos que reconoció.

Eran Sakura y Karin, las dos con la estaca clavada desde su vagina y saliéndole por sus bocas y con el vientre abierto.

-¡Itachi!

-Jajajaj, JAJAJAJA…

Sasuke corrió hasta él recogiendo un una lanza que estaba en el suelo al lado de los cuerpos empalados que guiaban a ese trono, corrió hasta él decidido a clavarlo en su pecho pero antes de llegar se detuvo, se detuvo al escuchar gemidos que provenían de aquel trono y que él reconoció.

-No, ella no… ¡Ella no!

Allí estaba una joven desnuda de rodillas y encadenada… era Hinata.

-Hina-ta… ¡Hinata!

Itachi la embestía ferozmente mientras jalándole del cabello le obligaba a levantar la vista.

-Sa-suke… kun… Sa, Sasuke… ayúdame… ayúdame pro favor… A-a-a-a… ayúdame.

Sasuke lanzó un grito lleno de rabia y corrió hasta él y en cuanto lo hizo los cruzados empezaban que danzaban corrieron para sujetarlo.

-¡Déjala! ¡Itachiii!

-¡SASUKE-KUUUN!

Los gritos de Hinata resonaron como un eco en todo el lugar, Sasuke gritó de rabia siendo derribado por aquellos hombres y mujeres con la marca de la cruz de sangre en sus caras entre risas diabólicas.

-¡Hinataaaa! ¡Hinata!

Hinata gritaba y lloraba de modo sonoro siendo embestida por Itachi y mientras lo hacía sacaba un espada.

-S-Sa-Sasuke… Sasuke…

-Tooodo, hermanito, todo…

-¡NOOOO!

La cara de Hinata poco a poco era marcada por una cruz de sangre y su llanto se volvía risa.

-Todo Sasuke-kun, tooodo. Te quitará… tooodo…

La espada cortó la garganta de Hinata y la sangre llegó hasta él.

Sasuke se levantó lanzando un grito de terror, su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor y sentía claramente que en su pecho su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Un sueño…

Sacudió su cabeza sintiendo claramente que estaba temblando, temblaba de miedo un miedo que le recorría totalmente.

-Rayos…

Movió su mano levemente y al hacerlo sintió el roce de esta con la piel de alguien más. Hinata estaba durmiendo a su lado.

Ahora recordaba, recordaba que entre besos, gemidos y una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer ambos se unieron, ambos habían tenido intimidad que cuando acabó el mismo tuvo a aquella joven en sus brazos durmiendo. Sasuke acarició el pelo de Hinata con su mano.

" _Te arrancaré todo lo que tengas puto hermano, todo."_

¿Cuándo pasaría? ¿Cuándo? El temor que salió de aquella pesadilla seguía en su cuerpo, el temor a perderlo todo y ahora mismo ese todo estaba durmiendo a su lado.

-No, no… rayos…

-Hnnn… ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?

Hinata despertaba algo somnolienta mirando al muchacho que al verla despierta se puso de pie para vestirse lo más pronto posible.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada que te importe…

De pronto su voz sonó hiriente.

-Debo irme de aquí –dijo el moreno-, ya.

-E-espera… Sasuke-kun…

El moreno de repente cambió de tono de voz con ella.

-Ya te complací Hyuuga, ahora déjame en paz.

Con esas palabras Sasuke se alejó de ella cerrando la puerta de modo violento ante la sorpresa de Hinata que no comprendía que le estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Sasuke-kun…

En su mente vino ese momento donde ambos tuvieron relaciones y como él intentaba ser lo más delicado posible con ella, pero ante todo unas palabras que salieron de su boca, unas palabras que por alguna razón hicieron que su corazón latieran a mil.

-Te amo… te amo, Hinata.

 _ **000**_

Lejos de ella Sasuke golpeó la pared con fuerza con sus puños, golpes que no tardaron en lastimar sus nudillos.

-Maldición, maldición… ¡Maldita sea!

Se jaló el cabello bruscamente para luego apoyar su espalda contra la pared que golpeara. El rostro de Itachi seguía en su cabeza, la sonrisa de su hermano

-No, ella no, no dejaré que le hagas daño, no te dejaré, no te dejaré… Itachi. No te dejaré…

Unos pasos se escucharon.

-¿La pasaste bien con la muñeca?

Se sorprendió pro la voz, pero no tardó en recomponerse y mostrar una expresión hostil con quien tenía delante.

-¿Qué quieres Suigetsu?

-El jefe quiere verte. Espero que no lo decepciones.

Sasuke lanzó una maldición pero acompañó a su "amigo" hasta una puerta de acero donde estaban dos guardias, allí encontró a un hombre que miraba un plano de lo que al parecer era la ciudad, era un hombre alto, de aspecto realmente imponente y ante todo con un largo y desgreñado cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura

-Señor, le presentó a…

-Sasuke Uchiha, si, ya lo sé.

No supo los motivos pero ese hombre le puso nervioso.

-Bienvenido, creo que no nos presentamos.

Tenía la sensación de conocerlo, de conocerlo de algún lado y de pronto lo recordó, hace muchos años atrás, cuando era un niño y aún en ese tiempo, ese hombre le provocaba escalofríos.

-Tú.

-Me llamo Madara, Madara Uchiha. Me alegro volver a verte aunque pasara tanto tiempo… sobrino.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **Siguiente Episodio  
Crazy Dream-Foolish Dream  
Retribución (Parte 2)**_

 _ **Adelanto…**_

Cuando las palabras de Madara resonaron en sus oídos Hinata miró a Sasuke como pidiendo una explicación.

-¿E-es cierto eso?

-…

Aquel hombre sonrió levemente.

-Ah, ¿Acaso no te dijo que ese hombre era su hermano?

 _ **000**_

 _Ya está, se viene el gran final que es unas 30 páginas (porque era en esta parte pero era muy laaargo dejar 70 que luego resumimos) lo dejaremos lo antes posible la siguiente semana o incluso antes si reviso bien el manuscrito, Gracias por leer y como decimos siempre, este fic solo continuará si tiene 4 Revs._ _ **La Administración.**_

 _ **Buscando ideas para otro fic… Hmmm. Esto:**_

" _ **IN THE GRIMDARKNESS OF THE DISTANT FUTURE…**_

 _ **THERE IS ONLY WAR"**_

" _En la profunda oscuridad del distante futuro…  
SOLO HAY GUERRA"_


	5. Crazy Dream-Foolish Dream FINAL

_**FAMILY BINDS  
Crazy Dream-Foolish Dream **_

_Y sin más, sin rodeos… ¡EL FINAL!_

 _ **(Parte 2)  
Retribución**_

Fue hace muchos años, un tiempo cuando ya era una especie de fantasma en su familia debido a su hermano mayor, pero aún así él estaba presente como siempre, porque ese era su deber.

-Sasuke, ven hijo.

Sus padres le llamaron y él obedeció, al hacerlo se topó con un hombre de aspecto imponente que le sonrió al verlo, pero esa sonrisa en lugar de mostrar afecto lo único que hizo fue aterrarlo.

-Sasuke, compórtate. Él es Madara Uchiha, es tu tío.

-Ho-ho-hola…

-Vaya, así que al final tienen otro hijo, creí con todo lo que hablabas de Itachi que era hijo único.

El padre de Sasuke observó a este antes de volver a hablar.

-Bueno, aún no me ha demostrado que sea digno de nuestro apellido.

-¡Querido!

Puede que su padre no fuera de aquellos que fueran violentos de modo físico, pero lo que dijo fue suficiente como para sentir un golpe en su interior. Tras unas palabras que a él no le importaron sus padres se iban junto con aquel hombre, pero este se detuvo un momento para hablar con él.

-Debes odiarlo, ¿verdad?

-¿Q-qué?

Esa sonrisa.

-Debes odiar a tu hermano.

Odio, esa palabra caló en lo profundo de su ser mientras aquel hombre se iba.

 _ **000**_

Muchas personas podrían haber estado vivas o haber muerto en todo ese tiempo, pero no creyó verlo de nuevo tras tantos años.

-Con lo que vi en todo este tiempo estaba seguro que no tardaría en ver tu cadáver por algún lado. Pero parece que me equivoqué.

-…

-Tu padre te subestimó demasiado.

Había sido años desde la última vez que lo vio y desde esa vez aquel hombre no negaba que le ponía nervioso, no, no solo eso… había algo en él que lo aterraba.

-No tienes por qué estar a la defensiva. Debo conocer a todo posible miembro de este grupo, no sabes lo que he encontrado haya afuera.

-De hecho, me hago a una idea.

Fue una conversación extraña, aquel hombre no parecía ser alguien peligroso pero si cauteloso, le preguntó acerca de todo suceso acaecido desde el momento en que comenzó todo hasta que llego a ese lugar, Sasuke no vio nada de malo explicarlo aunque se guardó muchas cosas recientes, sobre todo el encontronazo con aquellos sobrevivientes y… lo que hicieron.

Tras ese pequeño interrogatorio aquel hombre cerró un momento sus ojos.

-Sí, tu padre te subestimó de modo estúpido. Alguien con esa capacidad de supervivencia es admirable.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Por el momento, aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Al menos si quieres quedarte aquí un tiempo.

Sasuke tentó a su suerte.

-¿Y… si no es el caso?

Madara se quedó observándolo fijamente ante esta osadía, pero luego sonrió.

-Bien, si fuera el caso tiene toda la libertad de irte, pero te aseguro que afuera ahora mismo las cosas están empeorando. Sobre todo desde que llegó tu hermano a la ciudad.

Esas palabras lo pusieron de nuevo a la defensiva y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en su espalda.

-Sí, se bien que Itachi es quien comanda a los cruzados que llegaron y de hecho su llegada parece tener una extraña relación con que TU estés también aquí.

-N-no sé de qué me habla.

-Seguro lo sabes, pero eso no es el caso. Por el momento nadie sabe que tú eres pariente directo de aquel hombre que guía a ese ato de salvaje porque si lo supieran –miró el mapa nuevamente-… muchos han perdido sus familias, amigos y amantes por su culpa de los cruzados, incluso presenciaron cómo estos murieron de modos que solo el mismo diablo podría idear. Como humanos que son no dudarán en desquitarse con cualquiera que tuviera relación con él y más aún cuando este mismo sigue vivo y sin estar convertido.

Esas palabras sonaban claramente una amenaza.

-No diré nada si quieres irte porque tampoco creo que seas alguien de mucha importancia. Puedes recoger tus cosas, a la chica que te acompaña e irte. Sin embargo, ¿En serio arriesgarías la seguridad de esa joven que te acompaña así como así pro un mal presentimiento? Es obvio que te importa mucho.

-Ella, ella no me importa.

Odiaba que estuviera sonriendo, es como si supiera que mentía, que todo lo que le hablara estaba en cierto modo modificado, era como si lo leyera.

-Aquí tendrás comida y refugio, al menos un tiempo y me aseguraré de que el padre de tu amiga no se le acerque. Por lo que me informaron parece que tiene muchos deseos de matarla, algo extraño en aquel hombre y más tratándose de su hija. Hiashi nunca perdía los estribos de ese modo y yo lo necesito en sus cuatro para lo que se avecina.

-¿Avecina?

Hubo un breve silencio, solo roto por el ruido de una puerta y de esta entrando un hombre pelirrojo con cabello corto con varios mechones en punta, por alguna razón a Sasuke aquel hombre le recordó a Naruto, pero la mirada de aquel sujeto era distinta, a diferencia de su amigo que siempre tenía una mirada cálida y jovial, este parecía que no tuviera alma.

-Las órdenes están dadas Madara.

-Muy bien Pain, ¿Y los centinelas?

-En sus posiciones.

Madara parecía complacido por las palabras de su subalterno ordenando que se marchara a l que este chcoando talones obedeció dejando a este retomando la atención en su sobrino.

-¿Ya decidiste? No tengo todo el día.

La verdad, ahora mismo no creía que pudiera hacer algo con lo poco que habían rescatado de esos sujetos. Un revólver con pocas balas no les ayudaría en caso de que a Itachi se le ocurriera dejar de jugar con él, no podía poner en riesgo a Hinata tras todo lo que vivieron.

Ahora era la mejor opción.

-¿Me asegura que ese hombre no la va a tocar?

-Tienes mi palabra.

-Trataremos de ser de ayuda.

Sonrió complacido ante la respuesta de su sobrino.

-Habla con Pain para asignarte una tarea y tu ubicación, lo mismo sucede con la chica, aquí nadie está de ocioso. Ahora vete que tengo cosas que hacer.

Sasuke miró levemente el mapa que estaba en la mesa, era el mapa de la y había varias partes que estaban tachadas, ¿qué estaban haciendo? No lo sabía, pero por el momento era mejor no indagar, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-Y Sasuke…

-¿Qué más quiere?

La voz de su tío sonó amenazante.

-No quiero problemas, si haces alguna estupidez como ese altercado con Hiashi Hyuuga haré que te maten y convertiré a esa chica en la puta personal de mis soldados. ¿Comprendes?

Otra vez esa sensación de temor.

-Dije, ¿Comprendes?

Sasuke bajó la cabeza.

-Si…

Ahora mismo no había más opciones.

 _ **000**_

Tras el primer incidente y el encuentro con Itachi las cosas emporaron, aquel grupo no tardó en sentirse acorralado y hostigado por ese hombre y aquellos que le seguían. Cada noche, cada momento quienes eran designados a montar guardia veían a lo lejos a ese hombre con su grupo cerca de ellos pero sin moverse, sin hacer nada como esperando, para luego atacar sin previo aviso. Sasuke sintió cada noche cuando él vino, atacando, arrasando con todo y con aquellos que podían para luego alejarse entre risas y dejando a todos con la moral por los suelos.

-¿Cuántos?

-Tres más.

-Nos va a matar a todos, nos va a matar a todos… nos va a matar a todos

-Kiba, ¡ya cállate!

El temor había hecho que algunos empezaran a perder el juicio peor no era de extrañarse.

-¿¡Y Ahora qué Kakashi!? No importa que hagamos, no logramos quitárnoslo de encima. Si seguimos así…

-Lo sé, ¡Lo sé! Pero no comprendo, cubrimos nuestras huellas, se supone que lo eludimos.

-¡Pues no lo hicimos! ¿¡Y ahora cuántos de nosotros han caído ante él!?

-Déjenme pensar, ¡Necesito pensar!

El temor aumentaba, todos los que sobrevivieron murmuraban entre ellos asustados.

-Es un demonio, no nos dejará hasta matarnos a todos, a todos.

-Vamos a morir. Yo no quiero morir.

Caminó entre aquellas personas fijándose en una de las camionetas donde apoyada abrazando a su hermana pequeña estaba Hinata claramente en shock y no era para menos, justo ayer en pleno ataque Ino había sido atrapada y toda la noche, toda la noche la escucharon gritar y gemir, también maldecir a la joven que estaba ahora mismo allí.

-Hermana, lo siento.

-…

-¿Hinata?

-No molestes a tu hermana Hanabi. Vamos, ve a dormir.

Neji se quedó con ella y Sasuke al verla con este dio media vuelta, la moral estaba baja, el miedo rondaba como una bestia que se alimentaba de todos, nadie se sentía a salvo, absolutamente nadie.

-La oí gritar.

Sasuke se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sai, estaba sentado en una roca en el camino con la mirada fija en una carpeta de dibujo que solía llevar para al menso olvidarse de todo esto, en una de las hojas parecía garabatear algo casi como obseso.

-La oí gritar, gritaba llamándome y no hice nada. No pude llegar hasta ella… no pude.

Las discusiones llegaban a peleas, el temor hacía que algunos actuaran de modo errático y no tardó en escuchar una detonación no muy lejos seguido de un grito aterrador. Alguien acababa de matarse.

-Mierda…

Todos se reunieron, Kakashi se acercó al cuerpo de un hombre que se había volado los sesos y ordenó que lo sacaran, el descanso había acabado y debían ponerse en marcha.

-Pronto acabaremos como él. Es mejor a convertirnos en uno de ellos.

Kakashi estaba estresado, no tardaría mucho en estallar si las cosas seguían así.

-Uchiha.

El moreno escuchó su apellido, no muy lejos estaba Neji con un rifle en su hombro.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vamos a patrullar, no sabemos cuándo puedan atacar de nuevo y ahora mismo estamos a campo abierto. Seremos presas fáciles.

No le pareció mala idea así que se marcharon acompañados de Shikamaru que también se ofreció mientras los demás intentaban reagruparse, era lo mejor. Pero en esa patrulla hubo algo que no se esperaba.

-Si seguimos así moriremos todos –dijo Neji algo tenso mirando a su alrededor, donde cada sombra parecía uno de ellos.

-Todos menos uno.

-¿De qué hablas Neji?

El muchacho de ojos celestes y largo cabello negro se fijó en Sasuke que se agachaba revisando el suelo por si había posibles huellas de algo que no debía estar allí.

-Uchiha te lo puede decir mejor.

El aludido se puso de pie.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas al idiota, desde que comenzó todo esto por alguna razón tú has estado menos cerca de la muerte que todos nosotros.

-Lo que dices es algo estúpido, nos atacaron a todos por…

-¡Claro que no Shikamaru! ¿¡No lo ves!? en el último ataque uno de esos malnacidos pasó de largo de él… ¡De largo! Si hubiera sido otro seguramente lo habría matado allí mismo

Sabía a qué se refería, fue cuando asaltaron al grupo y de paso destruyeron todos los vehículos que llevaban, esa vez estando cerca de uno de las camionetas su arma se atascó cuando cinco de ellos atacaban con dirección a los autos y camionetas. En ese momento aquel sujeto lo golpeó contra uno de los vehículos y levantó un gancho oxidado y bañado en sangre para matarlo, en ese momento estaba indefenso y no podía hacer nada pero este sujeto miró hacia un lado y mostrando una mueca se alejaba buscando otras víctimas, cuando pasó ese momento no muy lejos vio a Itachi que estaba parado observando todo.

-Esos sujetos actúan de modo errático –intentó explicar Shikamaru-, eso es obvio.

-No, esta vez no fue así… ellos están organizados y lo que es peor, parecen tener un líder, líder que extrañamente se parece a quien nos atacó al primera vez.

-¿¡Y eso que tienen que ver conmigo!?

Neji le apuntó con su arma.

-Que ese tipo estuvo a tu merced antes de que huyéramos.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es cierto?

-Sí, no sé que hablaron, porque ese hombre abría la boca una y otra vez y luego este tipo lo dejó.

Sasuke se puso a la defensiva descolgando de su hombro el rifle que le dieran.

-¿¡Qué ocultas Uchiha!? ¿Tienes una relación con lo que ocurre ahora mismo?

-No.

-Mentira, ese tipo que los guía es el mismo tipo que dejaste. Tú tienes que ver con esto, estoy seguro.

-¡Te digo que no y deja de fastidiarme!

Neji quitó el seguro de la misma y en cuanto lo hizo Sasuke le apuntó.

-Cálmate Hyuga, o no dudaré en dispararte.

-Ni yo a ti. Te lo advierto, si es por tu culpa que mis primas están en peligro te juro que…

-¡No tengo ni puta idea de que hablas! Pero si me vienes a amenazar no pienso…

-¡No vamos a matarnos entre nosotros! –intervino Shikamaru-. Ahora la amenaza son ellos y cada bala cuenta.

El primo de Hinata lanzó una maldición y siguió con su patrulla no sin antes fijar una mirada asesina a Sasuke que no dijo nada, cuando la situación y la tensión mermó Shikamaru se acercó al moreno.

-Estamos al borde del colapso nervioso, es normal que algunos actúen así.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda.

-Yo busco el interés del grupo, por eso evité este altercado… el ruido de las armas habría llamado la atención de los cruzados. Tú no eres importante ni mucho menos Uchiha, pero algo te digo, si es cierto lo que dice Neji, no sé cómo puedes dormir con el sin número muertes que debes cargar a tus espaldas, sean indirectas o no.

Con esto dejó al moreno callado, pero lo que decían era en parte cierto y no lo negaba, si tal vez hubiera jalado el gatillo esto no estuviera ocurriendo.

 _ **000**_

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que los dos se unieron a ese grupo y tenían una vida más tranquila, una tensa vida tranquila sin embargo.

Hinata había recibido las órdenes de ayudar a Shizune con los suministros médicos y la enfermería, por su parte Sasuke estaba encargado de patrullar las calles con un equipo para averiguar que hacían los cruzados y escoltar a otro que tenía la parecer una labor mucho más importante, si, esta vida era mucho más calmada que la que sufrieron antes, pero para ella esta tranquilidad le era muy ajena.

Si, su padre no se había atrevido a tocarle ni un pelo tras las órdenes de Pain, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Tal vez solo se debía a la paranoia de haber sido acosada por una horda de psicópatas que la desconfianza pero era ya algo muy normal no sentirse segura en ningún lado, la sensación de que estar allí no era buena idea seguía en su cabeza, podrían llamarle su intuición si querían, peor así eran las cosas.

Pero también había algo que a pesar de toda la situación para ella era más importante… tras llegar y aquella noche que ambos pasaron juntos Sasuke estaba actuando muy frío con ella, no solo se habían separado de cuartos dejando a la joven al lado de la mujer que ayudaba, él estaba evitándola a toda costa y si congeniaban volvía a portarse como la primera vez que se conocieron o como ella llamaba, el soberano IMBECIL de antes lo cual empezaba a afectarle. ¿Acaso lo que paso aquella vez fue solo físico? ¿Solo sexo? No, no negaba que ella lo buscó así, estaba segura que el joven que estuvo a su lado ese tiempo de incertidumbre iba a aceptar de inmediato pero cuando se acostaron, cuando tuvieron intimidad las cosas fueron distintas, demasiado distintas, fue delicado, fue dulce y sus palabras finales, esas que escuchó en casi un murmullo que habían hecho que ella se sintiera segura, en paz.

-Te amo…

Amor, la única persona de la que se había enamorado fue aquel joven rubio llamado Naruto o al menos eso creía, la verdad como hace mucho no había tenido ningún tipo de afecto claro que una persona te trate bien podía provocar una confusión… Naruto fue el primero en mucho tiempo de tratarle bien, de hacerla sentir que podía salir del abismo donde estaba, pero a su vez ambos estaban muy lejos el uno del otro, porque los sentimientos eran unilaterales.

Ahora Naruto estaba muerto y la única persona con la que experimentó el infierno fue Sasuke que a pesar de ser alguien frío, incluso cruel… no paró de cuidarla todo ese tiempo que huyeron completamente solos los tres, se sobre esforzó para cuidarla y ella se lo agradeció abandonándolo en la alcantarilla en un acto vil. Y sin embargo a Sasuke no apreció importarle, de hecho tras lo ocurrido y teniendo todo el derecho de marcharse cuando ella estaba casi en un colapso mental él continuó a su lado, siguió cuidándola y con lo que pasaba, con verlo a su lado preocupado era obvio que empezó a tomarle cariño.

Podía abandonarla, era lo que se merecía, pero no lo hizo y nadie, absolutamente nadie se había preocupado por ella así.

Por eso que de nuevo él se portaba de modo cruel y distante le estaba lastimando, ¿Qué había pasando? Si, buscó ese encuentro sin importarle sentimientos y sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse usada, sentirse como… como una chica fácil.

-Hinata, Hinata, ¡Hinata!

-A-ah, ¡no! –al volver a la realidad por poco y hace caer lo que llevaba en un cajón de cartón-. Lo siento Shizune-san.

-Debes tener más cuidado, los medicamentos son valiosos y ya no nos quedan muchos.

-Lo siento…

La mujer suspiró.

-Ten más cuidado, aquí los errores se pagan caro. Uno de los soldados por romper una botella con conservas fue fusilado ahí mismo. Todo es necesario como para tener el lujo de echarlo a perder.

-S-s-si… l-lo sé.

Aunque esa mujer era amable con ella no podía evitar sentirse incómoda en ese sitio.

Sentía que ocultaban algo o que pronto iban a hacer algo, su forma de ser y actuar era demasiado relajada a pesar de la inminente amenaza que había en la ciudad y que cada día más y más era palpable, la amenaza que ellos vieron de primera mano. Siendo ella ya hubiera dado la orden de recoger todo lo que puedan usar y macharse a algún lugar más "seguro". Aunque lo que pensaba era muy optimista.

-Listo –dijo Shizune guardando la última caja-. Puedes retirarte, como dijo Pain, evita la armería…

-L-lo sé. De nuevo, siento l-lo de hace poco, casi nos quedamos sin medicinas por mi culpa.

Hubo una leve pausa.

-Shizune-san…

-¿Dime?

-¿Qué hay en al armería?

-¿Aparte de armas y munición?

Sabía que la pregunta era estúpida, pero no pudo evitarla.

-Mira, puede que te hayan dicho que este lugar lo creo alguien para desastres, pero yo creo que quien creó este edificio quería "crear" un desastre, nosotros no trajimos esas armas… ya estaban aquí.

¿Contrabandistas?

-Pero no es más, hay varias cosas y también muchos tanques de oxígeno, muchos como para que sean para una clínica o algo por el estilo, están en la otra bodega.

-Ah.

-Pero no es tu problema, no creo que a Pain le guste que quieras averiguar más.

Pain, cuando lo sintió claramente una sensación de miedo en su ser, ese sujeto asustaba, su mirada, su forma de ser eran aterradoras, parecía a veces incluso que no tuviera corazón. Si, le asustaba, pero no más que aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.

-V-voy a dejar esto afuera y vuelvo.

-Ese chico con quien viniste sigue tratándote mal, ¿me equivoco? –sacó a conversación Shizune paralizando a Hinata, desgraciadamente no fue capaz de decirle nada al respecto-. Mira, los chicos a veces son idiotas. Si no cambia de aptitud sería bueno que le saques una explicación a la fuerza.

-¿Q-qué? A-ah…

-Ya, te dejo con tu problema, deja eso en la basura y luego intenta descansar un poco, has estado hasta tarde casi sin dormir.

-Y-yo estoy bien.

-No me contradigas y vete, no quiero que te caigas dormida cuando te necesite en serio.

Ella obedeció y se marchó despidiéndose de la mujer, cuando salió de ese cuarto que convirtieran en enfermería no dejó de sentirse observada por varios de los soldados que al verla pasar murmuraban algo entre ellos, algo seguramente nada bueno, pero ella solo los ignoró y siguió su camino con paso firme sin dejarse intimidar, hace ya mucho que la niña frágil, ingenua y torpe que una vez fue estaba muerta como para volver a revivirla delante de desconocidos.

Caminó con paso firme pero al llegar hasta la entrada principal del refugio se detuvo un instante, al hacerlo observó la enorme puerta que ahora estaba cerrada y que había estado así durante un buen tiempo tras que ese grupo saliera desde muy temprano.

La joven se tocó el pecho y deseó que dondequiera que esté Sasuke, estuviera bien.

 _ **-o-**_

" _Hemos viajado con este grupo por lo menos cuatro meses, mi esposa me dice que estaremos a salvo con ellos ahora que nos establecimos en las afueras de la ciudad y creo que tienen razón, hay un pequeño lago donde podemos pescar al comida, seguro hay animales y la gente es amable, si, a pesar de la pesadilla que se expande en el mundo estaremos bien…"_

" _No hay más peces en el lago, los pescamos y comimos a todos en muy poco tiempo, la gente empieza a pelearse entre ellos por la falta de alimentos, los animales parecen haberse esfumado de la zona y eso me preocupa, debería decirle a Miki que nos preparemos por si debemos irnos…" "…Los cruzados nos encontraron, era un grupo de unos quince que atacaron el lugar, nos salvamos de puro milagro dejando de lado nuestra pertenencias, desde los árboles escondidos vimos como mataban a todos, aún escucho sus gritos en mi cabeza, una vez acabaron siguieron buscando por la zona algo más que matar, pero no encontraron nada y se fueron no sin antes matar por puro gusto a uno de ellos que estaba con un brazo roto, yo lo conocía, era el maestro de primaria de mi hijo y era un hombre de lo más amable que podría haber conocido y ese mismo usó un hacha para partir en dos a toda una familia dentro de su tienda de campaña antes de que alguien le rompiera el brazo. ¿Acaso, acaso todos tenemos tanta maldad en nuestro ser?"_

"… _Encontramos militares en los alrededores e intentamos pedir ayuda pero eran más de ellos. Incluso a lo lejos vi un hongo seguido de un horrible estruendo, el mundo parece que se está acabando…"_

" _Nos encontramos con un doctor que al parecer fue enviado con un convoy para encontrar especímenes infectados y poder ver si había una posibilidad de tener una cura o una posible vacuna contra lo que sea que era esta infección, pero no recibimos más que desvaríos y algo de un castigo divino, a veces me pregunto que pudo haber presenciado para enloquecer pero también doy gracias de no saberlo..."_

Sasuke guardaba el diario que sustrajera de aquel hombre que matara en las alcantarillas y se concentró en su trayecto, esos días estuvo revisando algunos pasajes del mismo cuando los otros miembros del grupo buscaban algo o al menso eso parecía, aunque la verdad era que sus acciones eran extrañas y el mapa que el grupo que ellos escoltaban tenía ya un sin número de tachones y puntos marcados, los motivos sin embargo aún le eran desconocidos.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mil veces mierda! ¡Hmmm!

-Oye, baja la voz Deidara.

-¿Bajarla? Hemos recorrido este sitio cientos de veces y lo único que pillamos son cadáveres y escombros hmm. Después nada, ¡Nada! Y no sabes cuando esos bastardos pueden aparecerse. Hmm.

Si supiera que estaban buscando sería más fácil, pero de por si cuando Pain le indició que estaría en el equipo no le dio nada de detalles y tampoco iba a dárselos, eso era claro. Pero ya estaban fuera más de diez horas y estar fuera no era algo seguro…Suspiró un poco y prefirió ignorar las preguntas que poco a poco empezaban a invadir su mente viendo a esos dos discutir mientras más tiempo pasaba y a lo lejos el sol se desvanecía entre los edificios. Cuando Suigetsu dio la alarma de Cruzados fue cuando estos dejaron de discutir para ocultarse.

-Shhh… no hagan ruido.

Desde hacía un tiempo Sasuke los veía reunirse en un punto específico de la ciudad, entre ellos con los binoculares pudo divisar tanto a Itachi como a Hanabi con los demás entre risas y palabras incoherentes e incluso algunos cantando, en esa inspección notó a aquel hombre que cayera cuando Suigetsu u los otros los encontraron colgado en un palo sin piernas ni brazos y convertido en uno de ellos riéndose mientras le metían una estaca en el trasero hasta que salió por su boca.

-Carajo…

-Espero que no haya abierto el hocico –dijo Suigetsu cuando lo divisaron.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó aquel llamado Deidara.

-A veces cuando el enemigo atrapa a un prisionero suele sacarle todo lo posible antes de matarlo –explicó Sasuke mirando lo que pasaba con binoculares.

-Ah, por favor. Esos tipos están locos, no pueden hacer tal cosa… hmmm.

La mirada del joven de ojos negros se puso sombría.

-No, lo saben.

Más y más cruzados

-Vámonos, antes de que seamos nosotros los empalados –sugirió Suigetsu-. Debemos indicar que tampoco tuvimos suerte.

El grupo se alejó, al hacerlo uno de ellos sugirieron revisar el sector oeste de la ciudad no muy lejos al edificio donde estaban todos ellos.

-¿Otra vez aquí? Seguro ya lo vaciamos de pies a cabeza, hmmm.

-Quien sabe, podemos encontrar algo útil. La semana pasada hubo mucho jaleo en este sector. ¿Verdad Sasuke?

Él asintió mirando aquel sitio con expresión alerta, lo que decía Suigetsu era cierto, no hace mucho los cruzados habían perseguido a una pareja en ese lugar y después de eso solo se escucharon dos disparos, uno seguido del otro antes de que los mismos por alguna razón se marcharan riéndose. Cuando fueron a revisar solo encontraron dos cuerpos, un hombre y una mujer, uno de ellos llevando una cámara antigua de instantáneas, ¿Era fotógrafo? Tal vez si, tal vez no, ambos abrazados y con un arma en manos, las dos detonaciones que escucharon eran de ellos suicidándose.

Pobres diablos.

Cuando revisó sus cuerpos encontró en el bolsillo del hombre algunas fotos, la mayoría destrozadas y otras intactas pero la mayoría eran de la joven mujer que estaba allí en varios lugares y una más donde estaban los dos en una playa. Cualquiera que viera esa foto sentiría que eso pasó hace mucho, hace siglos. Eso dos sobrevivieron todo lo posible hasta que no pudieron más de control y decidieron que era mejor morir juntos, una decisión que antes le hubiera parecido una idiotez, pero ahora… esos dos al menos no dejaron que los atraparan y prefirieron morir juntos. Juntos…

Ambos se retiraron del lugar pero Sasuke recogió la cámara aunque desconocía como usarla y era técnicamente una antigüedad preguntándose si funcionaba.

-…

-Oye Sasuke, démonos prisa. ¿Acaso no quieres ver a tu mujercita? Seguro te estará esperando como siempre, aunque tú no quieras.

Hinata, a su cabeza vino la situación actual con ella y como él estaba intentando crear de nuevo una barrera entre ambos, mientras más y más en su mente aparecía los fatídicos augurios de pérdida, porque, ¿Qué pasaría si él muriera mañana? ¿Qué pasaría si atacan el edificio estando fuera? O peor aún, ¿Qué pasaría si él terminara infectado? O llegara y la viera a ella infectada… temía por ella, temía que Itachi podría hacerle algo horrible solo porque ella estaba con él, recordó a Karin y todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por él, Itachi sabía que ella era su amiga y estaba seguro que por eso aquella vez la torturó de ese modo tan horrible, pensar que le pudiera hacer lo mismo a Hinata le aterraba.

Aunque seguía sin entender que quería o que buscaba intentando llevarlo al borde de la demencia en su cabeza no cabía dudas de que fue por eso que le perdonó la vida a Hinata en las alcantarillas, su hermano lo conocía bien, sabía que todo lo que hacía mostraba lo importante que se había convertido ella en su vida y cuando algo es tan valioso, con más razón ería más cruel arrebatárselo.

Tal vez la única forma de salvarla de ese horrible destino sería alejándola de él, de algún modo hacer que le odiara... pero ignorándola no sería suficiente, ya no. Solo quedaba una opción.

Suspiró, ambos estuvieron cerca muchas veces… demasiadas de morir, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, viviendo las peores situaciones en todo ese tiempo, los dos juntos que eso forjó un lazo entre ambos que sería difícil romper y que solo se lograría con un modo.

No quedaba otra que decirle que Itachi era su hermano y que él pudo haberlo matado cuando pudo, que pudo evitar tanto dolor a todos los que estuvieron con ellos y hubiera evitado que Hanabi se convirtiera en uno de ellos, solo así… tendría buenas razones para odiarlo.

-Oye Sasuke, deja de pensar tonterías y prepárate. Mientras más rápido acabemos más rápido podrás regresar a ver a tu mujercita y no te preocupes, seguro está en una pieza.

Aún dudando de usar esa opción siguió su trabajo. Un grupo se quedó vigilando a los cruzados que nuevamente volvían a sus peleas internas, pero esta vez era más y más lo que era preocupante, estaba seguro que ya pasaban el centenar de cruzados, incluso más de los que él y Hinata vieron cuando huyeron del edificio y lo peor es que Itachi seguía allí liderándolos.

Al entrar volvieron a separarse esperando que no encontraran percances, cosa que probablemente pasaría.

-Oye, la nena estará bien.

-Eso no me importa.

-¿No? –Suigetsu sonrió extrañamente mostrando la hilera de sus dientes afilados-. ¿Y por qué te pusiste como fiera cuando Hiashi la agarró literalmente a patadas?

No respondió eso, solo se dedicó a buscar cosas de utilidad pero solo pillaron varios cuerpos semi calcinados en el interior donde, Sasuke le dio una patada a un cuerpo para moverlo notando quemaduras severas y a pesar de eso este aún tenía esa maldita sonrisa en su cara.

-Aquí hay más –dijo Suigetsu tapándose la nariz-, carajo, que hedor.

Más cuerpos a medio calcinar. Con Suigetsu entró más a fondo en la tienda encontrando la puerta que daba a la bodega de la tienda abierta y no solo eso, el muro entero se había venido abajo por un camión que se estrellara ahí con aún el cuerpo del cruzado que lo conducía.

-Este desgraciado nos hizo un favor.

-Esto explica los ruidos de hace dos noches.

-Oye, mira esto.

-¿Qué?

Ese camión era blindado.

-Si antes un auto así chocara hubiera ido a sacar lo que sea que llevaba.

-Sigamos recogiendo lo que nos es de utilidad y luego ves esa cosa.

-¿Desde cuándo me das órdenes? En fin…

Buscaron todo lo que estaba ahí y que fuera de utilidad, no tardaron en tener sus mochilas llenas.

-Listo…

-Ahora veamos esa cosa.

Suigetsu salía por el agujero creado por el camión y pateaba un cuerpo quemado sin mucho tacto y empezó a buscar entre sus pertenencias encontrando unas cuantas balas y una caja de cigarrillos, era raro, ese tipo estaba casi calcinado de un solo lado.

-Oye…

-¿Qué?

-En todo el tiempo que te conocí no parecías de la gente que sienta afecto por alguien y mucho menos demostrarlo.

-¿¡Por qué me dices eso ahora!?

-Que se me hace raro que te preocupes por otra persona, es todo. Nunca mostraste hacerlo antes, ni siquiera con Karin.

Silencio, no iba a decir nada.

-No digas que esa chica no te gusta ni nada, se nota a leguas.

Silencio, pero al final Sasuke decidió responder.

-Lo perdió todo, incluso a la persona que ella quería…

-Oh, qué pena. Me hubiera sorprendido que ella fuera tu novia antes de esta hecatombe, al parecer no es de las que conversa mucho. Entonces, ¿Es lástima?

-No.

No, no era de aquellos que se sintiera lástima por otros, pero tras que Neji terminara muerto ayudándole a huir sintió que tal vez sería un modo de saldar la deuda que contrajo con él, porque él odiaba deberle algo a nadie, ni siquiera a un muerto y por eso se fijó como responsabilidad protegerla a ella y a su hermana… una carga que tal vez no existiría si él hubiera jalado el gatillo aquella vez como dijo el primo de Hinata.

-Bueno, seguro el chico que ella quería era un idiota, chicas como ella escogen siempre patanes.

-Era mi amigo.

Suigetsu se quedó sorprendido.

-Eso sí que es nuevo, ¿Tú amigo?

-Sí, y le abrí la cabeza con una barra de acero.

Su tono sonó amenazante, pero a Suigetsu le importaba muy poco.

-Después de eso pasó lo normal –habló sin embargo revisando el camión que se estrellara-, nos unimos a un grupo y tratamos de huir lo más lejos posible, pero esta maldición parece perseguirnos donde quiera que andamos. Y ahora solo quedamos los dos.

Su compañero sacó uno de los cigarros que sustrajera y lo encendió.

-Y en el trayecto ella empezó a gustarte. ¿Verdad?

Gustarle. Si, decidió protegerla es cierto, la protegió cuando todos cayeron y al hacerlo gradualmente la vio como lo último que quedaba de lo que conocía, de sus compañeros, su mejor amigo, de todo. Si, con el tiempo empezó a sentirse atraído por ella, luego esa atracción comenzó a volverse simpatía, de eso a cariño y de cariño a amor… La naturaleza humana es muy estúpida.

-Pues bien, si te gusta deja de portarte como un tarado con ella y hablen. Una cosa es mojar la brocha y otra hablar.

-Hmp, hablas como si tuvieras experiencia.

Ante su sorpresa Suigetsu colocó su mano en el pecho de su chaleco poniendo una expresión sería, de hecho triste.

-Si, tal vez. Pero cuando la parca decide recogernos, ya no podremos hablar con nadie y muchos menos con los que nos importan.

-…

Siguieron caminando entre los restos y esto era cada vez más sospechoso, topándose con más y más cruzados muertos y calcinados, por algo no iba bien, Sasuke salió más afuera y algo cauteloso avanzó encontrándose si con unos quemados y otros casi carbonizados los que encontró después eran ceniza, ni siquiera un lanzallamas quema de ese modo, eran altas temperaturas, muy altas.

-Aquí hay más, ¿Qué demonios sucede? –preguntó Suigetsu ya algo nervioso-, ni siquiera son barbacoa, son casi polvo.

-Esto no es algo perpetrado por un cruzado.

No muy lejos encontró una caja de acero casi destrozada con dos iníciales: WP.

-¿WP?

Sasuke lo había estudiado en la academia, sobre armamento prohibido en guerras.

-Fósforo Blanco.

-Un momento, ¿Hablas de esa cosa que te calcina hasta el hueso? ¡Aaaah, demonios! Desde que llegó ese Estirado todo está muy extraño.

Sasuke revisó lo que quedaba del metal.

-Esto era de una bomba, una grande, ¿Qué hacían los cruzados con una bomba de fósforo blanco?

-Seguro no jugar. Oye, será mejor avisar lo que está aquí.

Un ruido, ambos sacaron sus armas temiendo que fuera un cruzado o varios.

-¡¿Quién anda allí?! -gritó Suigetsu

-Muy listo, has que sepa nuestra posición.

Otro ruido y alguien corriendo, Sasuke no dudó y disparó en la dirección escuchando un grito, y los cruzados no gritan, atacan directamente, los dos avanzaron hasta donde escucharon el grito y encontraron a alguien que tenía el hombro con una herida de bala provocada por el arma del moreno, alguien a quien Sasuke reconoció.

-¿Inuzuka?

El muchacho que estaba allí llevaba un abrigo con capucha similar a la de los esquimales, tenía un aspecto salvaje y descuidado peor el moreno reconocía las marcas de su cara que empezó a hacerse tras todo lo ocurrido.

-¿S-Sasuke?

Iba a hablarle pero antes de que lo hiciera Suigetsu corrió hacia él y le dio una patada derribándolo provocando que gritara.

-¡Oye!

-¿¡Así que no pudiste escapar más lejos, no bastardo?!

-¡Aaaah!

Suigetsu empezó a pisar el lugar de la herida de la bala mientras le apuntaba con su arma a la cabeza.

-Te dije que iba a volarte los sesos si te encontraba.

-¡Suigetsu, detente!

-¿¡Detenerme!? Este maldito nos vendió cuando acabamos de ingresar a la ciudad, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de Obito? Encontramos a este bastardo aquella vez y luego ellos se nos vinieron encima.

-N-no pude… yo…

-¡YO TE VI JUNTO CON SASORI! ¿Y recuerdas lo que le hicieron? ¿¡AH!?

De pronto venían los demás.

-¿Podría saberse que hacen? Los locos están reuniéndose, hmmm. ¿Pero qué demonios?

Los demás soldados se acercaron y Sasuke notó odio en sus ojos hacia él.

-Bien chicos, ¿Qué hacemos con este bastardo?

-¡Mátalo, mátalo ya!

Sasori sin embargo se acercó y los detuvo.

-No, Madara debe decir que se hará con él.

¿Qué sucedía? La última vez que Sasuke vio a Kiba fue cuando encontraron a Kakashi desollado y los cruzados aparecieron por todos lados. Luego de eso no quedó nadie, nadie.

-Bien hecho… estábamos a este maldito por mucho tiempo hmmm. Átenlo.

No quedó otra que obedecer.

Los jeeps salieron raudos hasta el edificio, mientras lo hacía Sasuke veía de reojo a quien fuera su compañero y este a su vez le dirigía la mirada con hostilidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando regresaron le comunicaron a Pain que estuviera presente junto con Madara y eso era algo que demostraba que la situación no era ligera.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y de ella parecieron varias personas Sasuke notó a Hinata en medio, como siempre le estaba esperando y se quedo estupefacta al ver a Kiba bajando del jeep.

-¡Kiba-kun!

-¿Hinata? ¡Hinata!

Sin más una piedra salió volando golpeándolo en la cara ante el espanto de la joven.

-¡Maldito!

-¡Bastardo!

-¡Vamos a matarte, a matarte!

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No hubo mucha explicación porque se hizo el silencio y Madara aparecía junto con Pain y ambos al fijarse en aquel joven se notó la rabia, mientras que de Pain una rabia fría y calculada, Madara esbozó una sonrisa que la hizo temblar.

-Así que es cierto, volviste muchachito.

-Tú… yo, yo…

-¡Tráiganlo conmigo!

Gritos de júbilo y rabia resonaron, Hinata sin embargo no podía quedarse allí viendo como se lo llevaban y entre todos ellos salió y empezó a seguirles, Sasuke al notarlo saltó del jeep e intentó detenerla sujetándola del brazo.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Es Kiba-kun… ¡Es Kiba!

-Lo sé, pero no se qué pasó pero ellos no están nada contentos con él. No te metas.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?! Él, el estuvo con nosotros, con todos nosotros, no me importa que haya pasado entre este grupo y él, pero-pero no podemos abandonarlo…

-¡No seas idiota! Vas a meterte en problemas.

-¿Lo conocen? –dijo una voz que escuchó-, ¡estos bastardos lo conocen!

Las miradas de odio se fijaron en ellos, Sasuke instintivamente colocó a Hinata a su detrás.

-¿Q-q-q-qué?

-¡Vamos a matarlos también!

-¡Sí!

Todos empezaban a rodearlos con no muy buenas intenciones y una piedra salió de nuevo lanzada contra ellos, Sasuke cubrió a Hinata a tiempo antes de que le llegara golpeando su frente y derribándolo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-¡Mueran!

Un disparo hizo que se calmaran, Madara estaba allí con mirada amedrentadora.

-¿Ustedes lo conocen?

Hinata asintió, Madara lo pensó.

-Bien, vengan con nosotros.

-¿Ah?

-Ahora, ¡Y a todos ustedes! Recuerden quien está al mando y solo se matará a quien yo diga. ¿Entendido?

Silencio, nadie iba a cuestionarlo. Pain le indicó que caminaran con ellos y ella ayudó a Sasuke a levantarse, tenía un feo corte en al frente por la piedra.

-¿E-estás bien?

-S-si… ¿Tú?

Ella asintió y le ayudó a caminar.

-Apóyate en mí…

Siguieron a duras penas a los otros dos que llevaban a Kiba que intentaba oponerse pero sin resultado hasta que llegaron a una habitación vacía donde lanzaron al suelo a Kiba de modo brusco, Hinata y Sasuke no tardaron en darse cuenta que el mismo tenía manchas de sangre por todo lado. Allí Madara ordenó a los guardias que le siguieran que se marcharan, solo quedaron él, Pain y ellos dos ante un Kiba pálido y claramente aterrado.

-Te dije que iba a encontrarte, ¿Qué? ¿A quienes nos vendiste les pareció mejor cazarte ahora?

Kiba no dijo nada, solo se fijó en Hinata y como pudo se puso de pie.

-Hinata, escúchame... Hina…

-¡Pain!

El nombrado sacó su arma y de dos tiros en sus piernas le derribaba.

-¡Kiba-kun!

-¡AAAAAH!

-Este tipo –dijo Madara caminando alrededor de este-. Se aprovechó de nuestra buena fe. Le dimos un lugar, seguridad, alimento y como defenderse. Y él nos pagó con traición y la traición se paga con la muerte.

-No, no esperen, esperen –suplicó Hinata a pesar de que Sasuke intentó detenerla-. Por favor…

-Quieta niña –dijo Pain apuntándole con su arma.

-¡No! Nosotros lo conocíamos –dijo Sasuke de inmediato-. Lo creímos muerto unos meses después de llegar aquí. No sabemos que haya hecho, es en serio.

Madara le indicó a Pain que bajara el arma.

-Por favor, ya no le hagan nada.

-Eso no es negociable, la gente quiere sangre de este traidor y ahora que lo encontramos les daremos ese gusto. Ustedes no deberían interferir porque ya se volvieron parte de este lío.

-¿Qué?

El hombre caminó alrededor de Kiba que intentaba levantarse pero no podía y lanzaba varias blasfemias contra los que estaban reunidos.

-Te lo dije con respecto a tu hermano.

-¿Hermano?

-Madara espera…

-Muchos aquí perdieron a seres queridos tanto por tu hermano Itachi como por este maldito que ves aquí.

-¿D-de qué habla? ¿Hermano?

Cuando las palabras de Madara resonaron en sus oídos Hinata miró a Sasuke como pidiendo una explicación.

-¿E-es cierto eso?

-…

Aquel hombre sonrió levemente al ver la cara de su sobrino, una cara que no tenía precio.

-Ah, ¿Acaso no te dijo que ese hombre era su hermano?

No había palabras, nada que pudiera decir.

-Ese cruzado que está liderando a esos dementes se llama Itachi Uchiha. No sé bien los pormenores de lo que ustedes experimentaron con él, pero a nosotros nos arrebató cosas muy importantes, no solo personas. Pero eso se debió a que este sujeto les dio pistas de donde estábamos.

-Hinata… yo…

-¿P-por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Por qué? .quiso saber Hinata, pero el moreno seguía callado.

Kiba necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse.

-Y-yo, yo no tengo la culpa –gritó Kiba de pronto-. Hinata, tú debes creerme, el verdadero, el verdadero culpable es él. ¡Él que pudo haber matado a ese hombre cuando pudo!

La joven empezaba a ser abrumada por todo lo que escuchaba, mientras Sasuke estaba allí en silencio.

-Habla, tal vez te sirva –le dijo Madara.

-La primera vez que nos atacaron, ¿Recuerdas Hinata? ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquella vez, aquella vez él lo tuvo a su merced, pudo haber disparado y nada, nada de lo que vivimos hubiera pasado. ¡Nada! Él nos siguió porque él es su hermano, él… y él no pudo matarlo, ¡No quiso!

Todos escuchaban, Hinata miraba el suelo sintiendo que iba a derrumbarse.

-Mi hermana, Neji, Ino… todos… todos…

-Sí, él fue el culpable, ¡Él! Yo, yo solo quise sobrevivir, solo eso… no tenía de otra…

Esas palabras sin embargo llamaron la atención de Pain y Madara.

-¿Otra alternativa? Así que no es la primera vez que lo hiciste.

Kiba se quedó mudo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, palabras que incluso llamaron la atención de los dos.

-Y-yo…

-¿D-de qué habla?

-Yo...

-Lo que me contó Sasori era cierto entonces, cuando los cruzados empezaron a acecharnos tú pusiste señales para que lo hicieran. Seguro hiciste lo mismo con el anterior grupo con el que estabas, ¿no es cierto?

-No, no lo hice…

-Entonces explícanos como sobreviviste. Esta jovencita aquí presente, nos contó como perdieron a todos cuando su líder, un tal Kakashi fue encontrado como conejo en restaurante chino y ellos fueron acorralados, ¿O me equivoco niña?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Interesante, nadie en un grupo tan numeroso de cruzados sobrevive tanto tiempo. Mucho menos estando solo.

-…

Madara se acercó a él.

-Habla y juro que no te daré un balazo en la cabeza ahora mismo.

Kiba apretó los dientes.

-Kiba-kun

-Tú…

El muchacho habló.

-¿Y qué querían que hiciera? Tras que Ino nos delatara por error… No vieron como mataron a todos, cuando me acorralaron iba a ser el siguiente. Y él, tu hermano me dijo que les guiara y lo hice. Lo hice porque tenía miedo, ¿¡Acaso no lo hubieran hecho en mi lugar!?

-¡Bastardo!

Sasuke intentó acercarse, pero Pain le detuvo.

-Eso significa que hubiéramos podido esquivarlo. ¡Hubiéramos podido huir de él!

-¡Y él no nos hubiera perseguido si lo hubieras matado!

-¡ERA MI HERMANO HIJO DE PERRA! ¿¡TU HABRIAS PODIDO MATAR A TU HERMANO!?

-Cálmate o te disparo niño –le amenazó Pain.

-¡Ese maldito!

Pain no esperó más porque de un golpe en el estómago lo dejaba en el suelo, un golpe tan duro que lo hizo doblarse.

-Te lo dije.

La joven no decía nada, estaba allí paralizada por lo que acababa de escuchar, por todo lo que ocurría. Viéndola a Madara se le ocurrió algo.

-Todos, todos…

Se acercó a Hinata.

-¿Qué quieres hacer muchacha? Acabas de oír dos cosas muy crueles, que el muchacho que está a tu lado hubiera podido evitarte todo este dolor y aquí delante un amigo, que vendió a todos para no morir.

Le dio un cuchillo y luego dándole una señal a Pain este sujetaba a Sasuke que seguía en el suelo y lo levantaba con una llave.

-¡Agh!

-Si te mueves te rompo el cuello.

-M-maldito, ¿Q-qué hacen?

-Te doy a elegir. Puedes matar al hombre que te acompañó y trató de protegerte y que es obvio que su hermano y los suyos no tocará nunca mientras mata los demás, un joven cuya acción en un momento pudo evitar todo tu infierno o a aquel chico que seguramente es tu amigo, alguien que te apoyó cuando lo necesitabas, ¿verdad? Me contó todo Shizune, debo controlar a quienes admito en este grupo tras lo ocurrido con este muchacho. Ambos son tan o igual responsables de todo tu infierno y solo puedes ajusticiar a uno de ellos. Si matas a Sasuke, Kiba será perdonado, si matas a Kiba, todo seguirá como si nada pasara. Decide…

Hinata miraba le cuchillo, Sasuke intentó soltarse de Pain pero este lo tenía totalmente sometido obligándole a subir la mirada jalándole del cabello.

-Hinata, no le escuches. No sabía cómo decírtelo, era mi hermano… yo, yo...

-¡No lo escuches por favor! Yo no creí que terminaría todo así, no creí… no quería que Hanabi terminara mal. Nadie.

La joven cayó de rodillas, Madara se alejó.

-Si no decides mataré a ambos, porque yo creo que son igualmente responsables. Decide, tienes hasta que cuente diez...

Ella no miraba el cuchillo sin saber qué hacer.

-Uno… dos… tres…

Su mano temblaba.

-Cuatro… cinco…

Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos recordando a todos, a Ino, a su hermana, a su primo, todo en su cabeza y también como murieron y luego la risa aterradora que vino de su pequeña hermana cuando se convirtió.

-Nueve…

Hinata se puso de pie y fue directamente hacia Sasuke que quedó impactado al verla acercarse con el cuchillo.

-Hinata…

-¡Gaaah!

Pero no le clavó el cuchillo, en su lugar solo le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, una tan fuerte que sintió la palma de su mano resentirse.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo lo hubiera entendido… yo… ¿Por qué te guardas siempre tus problemas?

-Hinata…

Kiba se puso de rodillas como pudo, pero no esperó que ella se acercara y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Hinata le clavó el cuchillo en el estómago.

-¡Agh!

-Mi hermana, mi hermana es una de ellos, a Ino la violaron y torturaron hasta que la convirtieron, sigue en mi mente sus gritos. A mi primo, a mi primo lo abrieron como a un cerdo… ¡Pero él, pero él nunca actuó como un cobarde vendiendo a los demás!

-¡Hinata detente!

No le escuchaba, siguió apuñalando a Kiba todo lo que podía, lanzando toda su ira en su contra, toda la rabia que tenía almacenada hasta que su ira desapareció y se dio cuenta de lo que hizo soltando el cuchillo y tapándose la boca. Madara sonreía complacido.

-Pain, deja a Sasuke. Ya se hizo justicia.

-Y-yo, yo… no… ¿Hinata? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me matas?

Kiba empezaba a desangrarse, ella retrocedió lentamente hasta salir corriendo de aquel lugar mientras Sasuke que estaba ya libre del agarre de Pain miraba como se iba.

-Deberías ir a hablar con ella –le sugirió Madara-. De aquí yo me encargo.

El moreno no pudo evitar mirarlo con ojos asesinos, algo que divirtió a aquel hombre antes de que se perdiera por la puerta, cuando estuvieron solos Pain se dirigió a Madara.

-¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar?

-No soy adivino Pain. Y en cuanto a este.

Kiba estaba en el suelo cubriéndose el estómago, no tardaría en morirse.

-Dales a los demás el gusto de acabarlo. Se lo merecen.

-Bien…

-¿Interrumpo?

Konan apareció por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Konan?

-Acabo de hablar con Deidara y los demás, Suigetsu y Sasuke encontraron algo que le puede interesar.

-Entonces habla.

Lo que le contó hizo que sonriera.

-Por fin una buena noticia.

Lejos de todo esto Hinata corría por el pasillo hasta detenerse cayendo de rodillas temblorosa, aún no podía creer lo que hizo, miró sus manos, sus manos manchadas de sangre. Ella… una cosa fue matar a aquella mujer porque los atacaron y otra era atacar y matar a alguien indefenso y lo que era peor, a alguien que conocía. Lo hizo con saña, con odio, ella que no era antes no de matar una mosca.

-E-en qué… ¿E-en qué me estoy volviendo?

-Hinata, Hinata…

Sasuke la había encontrado, sin saber que decir se le acercó.

-Hina…

-¡No te me acerques!

El joven se detuvo.

-No te me acerques… no lo hagas… o si no… puedo matarte… ¡Puedo a matarte como lo hice con Kiba!

El miró hacia abajo.

-Tienes todos los derechos de odiarme, todos… No te lo conté porque no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo decirle a alguien que aprecias que es tu propio hermano y a quien pudiste matar es el responsable de todo su sufrimiento? No podía. Yo no quise…

Ella no le miraba, estaba ahí en el suelo mirando sus manos.

-Si me odias está bien, creo que es lo mejor. Y si quieres matarme, puedes hacerlo, yo no me defenderé.

Sin más palabras dio media vuelta.

-No te odio…

-¿…?

Hinata seguía sin mirarle, pero ya había dejado de observar sus manos ensangrentadas y se abrazaba temblorosa.

-No puedo odiarte. ¿Acaso no entiendes? No lo comprendería, yo lo comprendo, ¿Cómo puedes matar a alguien a quien amas? Simplemente no puedes… lo sé… pude haber matado a Hanabi, pude liberarla de ese tormento, pude liberar a Ino y no lo hice… no lo hice porque las amaba con todas mis fuerzas, ¿¡Cómo no lo voy a entender!?

-Hinata…

-Tú no eres culpable de lo ocurrido, pero no puedo evitar que me duela en todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos saberlo. Pero odiarte, eso no puedo…

Ella se puso de pie y le miró.

-¿Cómo odiarte si eres lo único que tengo en esta vida? ¿Cómo puedo odiar a quien amo? No puedo… no puedo…

El joven no pudo evitar correr hacia ella y abrazarla con fuerza, ya no podía más.

-Y yo tampoco quiero lastimar a quien amo. No puedo… temo que un día estos te pase algo por mi culpa, él no parara hasta quitármelo todo, no lo hará… yo no quiero perderte, eso no lo soportaría.

Ella por un momento intentó soltarse pero luego se dejó abrazar y también le abrazó con fuerza.

-Entonces… no me pierdas…

Ajenos a esto, Madara colgó a Kiba como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, al tenerlo así las personas empezaron a golpearlo y lanzarle cosas entre risas de júbilo y odio, todo observado por un Madara que parecía complacido de lo que pasaba y ante todo de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-La hora de la Retribución ha llegado, por fin…

 _ **Black Parade**_

Era curioso de nuevo tenerla a su lado, pero más sentir en cierto modo que las cosas ya eran distintas ahora, sintiendo su cuerpo a su lado, sintiendo su calor y saber que de cierto modo esto podía tener un futuro, algo que no creyó que pudiera tener.

-E-entonces a-aquella vez fue… ¿Fue tu primera vez?

Él miró a otro lado sonrojado.

-Eso, no viene al caso, ¿Si?

Una leve risa.

-Con todo lo que me contaba Ino de ti creí que eras un tipo de gigoló o un Casanova.

-Siempre han hecho ideas de mi persona a la ligera, no era de extrañarse teniendo mi apellido.

-Me alegra que no fuera así… entonces, eso significa que tú eres mío y yo… yo soy tuya…

Un leve beso en los labios, Sasuke la acercó más a él.

-Mi padre tampoco era alguien que pudiera decir con orgullo.

Hinata se sorprendió de que quisiera hablar de ello.

-Acaso él también…

-No, al menos no así… pero, para él no era importante, era un cero a la izquierda, algo de lo que uno siente vergüenza o al menos eso era lo que me demostraba. En cambio todo su aprecio era para Itachi, su orgullo, su cariño… A veces me preguntaba si era así porque yo no cumplía con sus expectativas. Mi madre, mi madre intentaba infundirme ánimos, pero nadie podía discutir con mi padre… nadie. Y yo, yo deseaba que un día él dijera con orgullo que yo era su hijo, pero nunca pasó.

-…

-Cuando Itachi se graduó con honores creo que las cosas empeoraron, pero yo… la última vez que nos vimos nos peleamos y le dije que para mí era mejor que se muriera. Ojalá nunca lo hubiera dicho.

Ella se acomodó más en su pecho.

-Mi madre me abandonó –dijo Hinata de pronto-. La verdad no sé si lo hizo o que le pasó, mi padre así fue como me lo dijo y yo le creí. Antes no era el monstruo de ahora, recuerdo que solía llevarme con él y jugaba conmigo. Pero eso fue antes, cuando ella se fue, fue como si todo su odio se hubiera enfocado en mí, todo… y del padre que conocí, ya no quedaba nada.

-Perdón, tu vida no ha sido fácil.

-Tal vez, pero tenía a Hanabi, a Ino y a Neji, los tenía a ellos. Puede que a Hanabi mi padre siempre la quiso más que a mí desde que nació, Pero yo igual la amaba, como tú amas a tu hermano.

-Lo admiraba, era aquello que no importa que hiciera, nunca podría igualar. Pero ya no importa.

La joven se subió encima de él y le miró a los ojos.

-Si importa, siempre va a importar.

Hinata le dio un beso en los labios.

-Sabes, todo este tiempo fuimos unos desconocidos que sobrevivían, solo eso… al principio te tenía miedo. Eras tan frío, tan cruel…

-Lo sé…

-Tenerte afecto era difícil, pero cuando empezaste a protegernos no sé. Sabía de algún modo que te sentías solo, que tenías una gran carga en tu corazón.

Recordó las palabras de su hermana.

" _Creo que solo está creando una barrera…"_

-Aquella vez que te abandoné tenías todo el derecho de hacer lo mismo pero no lo hiciste, te quedaste a mi lado, me cuidaste una vez más aunque no lo mereciera.

-No digas eso.

-Pero es cierto, lo sabes.

Ella hizo una pausa.

-Sé que ahora encariñarse con alguien es peligroso, porque no sabes cuando este morirá o le pasara algo peor. Pero… tal vez –hizo una larga pausa apoyando su cabeza en su pecho escuchando sus latidos, la muestra de que estaban vivos-… puede q-que n-no nos conozcamos mucho. Pero quiero conocerte del todo y t-también q-quiero que me conozcas. ¿Eso, está bien?

Sasuke sonrió alegre.

-Claro que sí.

-Sí…

Pasaron dos días más, el caos generado por la aparición de Kiba se calmó y todos veían con normalidad a los dos una vez más, Shizune decidió que era mejor que ambos estuvieran juntos de nuevo, aunque Hinata no sabía cómo se enteró de lo ocurrido más le estaba agradecida de hacerlo.

Sin embargo algo la atormentaba…

Cuando mató a Kiba, cuando lo apuñaló varias veces ella no se sintió mal o actuó de modo instintivo, le gustó hacerlo y eso la aterró, incluso en sus sueños, sus pesadillas ella se veía rodeada de cruzados y estos pasaban de ella, para luego verse el rostro en un espejo roto con su marca en la cara y esa sonrisa, esa horrible sonrisa, no sabía cómo le hacía para no despertar gritando pero también se dio cuenta que Sasuke tampoco dormía en calma.

Le había confesado que Karin era su amiga, alguien muy pegado a él… eso fue suficiente para que Itachi le hiciera lo que le hizo, ese temor ahora estaba dirigido a ella, temía que le pasara algo igual.

Estaba segura que esas pesadillas, ambos las tendrían por el resto de su vida.

Luego un día…

-¿Qué? ¿Madara nos va a acompañar? ¿El jefe?

-¿De qué te sorprendes Suigetsu? Hmmm. Las cosas no se están poniendo del todo agradables afuera, ya perdimos a alguien más en las patrullas y eso indica que todo puede irse al diablo, hmmm.

-Esto es raro, ¿Y por qué vamos al lugar de los cadáveres incinerados? No creo que haya nada allí.

-Tú no tienes que pensar, solo obedece. Hmmm.

Cuando Deidara se fue Suigetsu le hizo un ademán con la mano.

-¿Y qué espera ese idiota de Sasuke para llegar? Ya nos vamos dentro de una hora.

-Pain dijo que Madara iba a hablarle personalmente.

Ajeno a esto Sasuke seguía revisando el diario de aquel hombre, aunque no le decía nada y pensaba que era mejor desecharlo simplemente no lo hacía, porque lago le decía que no lo hiciera. Tras esos días ya no tenía dudas de irse, no le importaba que se marcharan con lo poco que tenían, no era idiota, había guardado provisiones escondidas en una de las casas abandonadas, ya no le importaba que pudiera suceder, que estaba ocultando su "Tío" Solo le importaba irse de allí con Hinata y buscar si se puede un lugar mejor.

No muy lejos de él estaba una foto instantánea de él y ella, sonrió un poco al recordar que Hinata encontró la cámara de instantáneas que trajera de la última misión que tuvo, Hinata había estado en un club de fotografía y conocía esas cámaras y antes de que él pudiera hacer nada ella la colocó y con temporizador y lo abrazó por detrás sacando esa foto y usando el ultimo rollo.

En esa foto todo parecía normal, todo…

-Sé que es idiota lo que diré, pero… ojala algún día podamos encontrar un lugar a salvo, un lugar donde empezar de nuevo.

-Lo encontraremos, ten fe.

-Ya estoy grandecita Sasuke-kun, no me trates como una mocosa tonta. Pero, aunque sea un sueño tonto, es bueno aferrarse a algo.

Un sueño… una fantasía que les permitía seguir adelante.

-Sí, un sueño tonto pero lo buscaremos… los dos juntos.

" _Si continuamos así no creo que sobrevivamos más tiempo, estábamos seguros que en aquella granja íbamos a estar a salvo, no creí que el sótano estuviera plagado de ellos. Aquel hombre los había metido ahí dentro para según él 'investigarlos', lo único que se debe investigar es la manera de matarlos, nada más…_ "

Se apretó los ojos que empezaban a dolerle, leer lo que ese hombre que matara escribió no le era agradable, saber que aquel sujeto que intentó acabar contigo lo hizo porque no tenía otra opción era algo horrible, pero lo era más cuando te dabas cuenta que se trataba de un sujeto que solo veía por la seguridad de su esposa e hijo, ¿Quién no lo haría? Ese hombre hizo hasta lo imposible, en cada hoja narraba los momentos de dolor y miedo que sufrieron, momentos que en otra ocasión hubieran sido suficientes para fracturar a cualquier grupo o familia, más él se mantuvo firme y quienes estaban con ellos también, no se dejaron vencer.

O al menos eso fue hasta que se toparon con él y Hinata que en giro de tornas fueron los que sobrevivieron y no ellos. Estuvo a punto de botar el diario ya que lo veía como algo inservible y que solo le corroboraba que ya no había nada seguro allá afuera cuando leyó un pasaje que le intrigó.

" _Sabía que no debía aceptar, ese lugar era demasiado bueno como para que fuera verdad, el grupo, la comida, la seguridad que nos ofrecían era demasiado como para que no tuviera un precio… debo huir con mi familia cuanto antes, antes de que se enteren de lo que descubrí."_

El moreno movió la página, había varios rayones y la cara de un diablo garabateada.

" _Huimos… no sé cómo pero salimos de ese maldito lugar, no nos vieron pero aún así sé que no tardaran en darnos caza, mi compañero sabe según él donde dirigirnos, con tal que sea lo más lejos posible por mi es más que suficiente. ¿En serio somos distintos a ellos? Ya no estoy tan seguro."_

Siguió revisando las hojas pero pasos llamaron su atención.

-Así que aquí estás.

Se sorprendió al ver a Madara allí mismo.

-Veo que estás listo, vamos.

Él le miró con ojos hostiles.

-Si sigues molesto por lo ocurrido, debes saber que no me importa. Hice lo que era necesario para calmar la situación.

-Así que es cierto, vendrás con nosotros.

-Así es… la situación lo amerita. Ya perdimos a más personal, tu hermano parece que se está cansando de esperar y no tardará en atacarnos.

-Ni siquiera sabe la ubicación de este sitio, eso no lo creo.

-¿Y cómo sabes? Tú no eres el único grupo que va en rondas por el rededor. Si Kiba, los traicionó a ti y a los míos, alguien más puede hacer lo mismo, no confío en nadie.

Eso era un buen punto.

-Deseo irme de aquí con Hinata, este será nuestro último trabajo aquí, ella está de acuerdo.

-Vaya, es una pena –dijo sin mucha emoción-. Sabes que solo te llevaras lo que trajiste, ¿no?

-Lo sé, pero preferimos probar suerte afuera y estoy seguro que así las cosas se calmaran en este sitio. Mi hermano intentará dar conmigo pero no le daré oportunidad.

-Bien, como quieras. Pero mientras tanto esta misión sigue siendo prioridad así que sigues a mi mando.

La última vez y luego una vez más los dos estarían solos en algún lado, iban a buscar ese lugar donde puedan vivir en paz lejos de todo y todos.

Ante su sorpresa un equipo mucho más numeroso los acompañaba y todos eran desconocidos que seguramente trabajan junto con el padre de Hinata en la armería, porque descontando a Suigetsu no los conocía a ninguno.

-Ya era hora, estamos esperando.

-¿Y qué?

-No te hagas el interesante Vamos.

A lo lejos Sasuke vio a Hinata que se despedía con su mano sonriente, él hizo lo mismo antes de subir a los jeeps y emprender la marcha.

-Pain –le habló Madara-, ¿En serio no iras con nosotros?

-Alguien debe quedar al mando

-Entendido. Fue un honor trabajar contigo.

-Lo mismo Madara.

-Deidara… mantente atento a la radio.

-Entendido… hmmm

Los jeeps emprendieron la marcha.

 _ **-o-**_

" _Encontramos el modo de huir de la ciudad, los planos que tenemos nos mostraron una salida por el norte, una vieja tubería de desechos, por ella podremos salir a un campo baldío lejos de todo esto, de allí, de allí podremos llegar directamente al campo, al campo, podremos establecernos en un lugar tranquilo, un lugar que nadie conozca y tal vez, tal vez… es una esperanza y me aferraré a ella, lo dibujé en el diario por si me pasa algo y mi Miki y mi hijo son los únicos que logran llegar, me alegro que todo el tiempo que trabaje como arquitecto sirva de algo."_

Sasuke revisaba las hojas tras leer esto y allí encontró lo que ese hombre decía, había dibujos de un camino donde huir, un camino alejado de los cruzados, un camino dentro de esa misma instalación que les llevaría a algún lugar alejado de la ciudad. Le entregó a Hinata una copia que hizo a pulso y esperaba que le esperara allí tras completar esta misión, lo demás le era irrelevante, aunque… pensaba en decirle a Suigetsu o no de este escape al final era su compañero.

Siguió leyendo mientras los vehículos avanzaban, pronto llegarían a su destino.

" _El trayecto es más largo y ya no tenemos casi nada de comida, mi hijo se ha enfermado, debo hacer algo. No hace mucho vimos a un chico caminando por las alcantarillas, no debe pasar de los 20 años y por su aspecto no dudo que dentro de un día o dos no tardará en caer enfermo, mi compañero dice que debemos seguirlo por si tiene algo de utilidad, no me gustaría hacer daño a otra persona, pero empezamos a tener hambre y no puedo permitir que mi hijo siga sufriendo… ya una vez tuvimos que comernos a una persona, lo matamos y todo lo que era comestible fue usado… ¿en qué nos estamos convirtiendo?"_

" _No queda de otra, vamos a ver que oculta ese chico y lo que sea que tenga nos lo llevaremos, lo lamento por él, pero es mi vida, la de mi esposa y mi hijo, si debo matar lo haré, ya lo hice y lo haré de nuevo por ellos, lo siento por él, prefiero eso a lo que estaba preparándose en ese edificio, de lo que iban a ser participes todos sin saberlo._ "

" _Madara Uchiha, no eres mejor que esas bestias… no lo eres y yo tampoco puedo decir que merezco la compasión de Dios. Lo que escribiré es una excusa estúpida, pero lo haré… yo lo hago por necesidad, por los míos, pero tú, tú ni siquiera pareces humano, ¿Por qué deseas crear un infierno blanco? ¿¡Qué ganaras con eso!? Por suerte lo que necesitas está lejos de tu ambición y dudo que vayas a buscarlo. No si antes tienes peones que sacrificar._ "

Esas últimas líneas lo preocuparon, sabía que ese sentimiento que estaba en su interior no podía ser equívoco y esas palabras lo alteraron, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Llegamos, alertas todos!

Todos salieron y Sasuke por un error dejó el diario en el jeep, ahora no lo necesitaba, es cierto pero aún así.

Extrañamente cuando entraron por el agujero del vehículo este ya no estaba, sería raro pensar que esos dementes pudieron agarrarlo, nada era predecible, sin embargo Madara siguió avanzando con sus hombres a pesar de ese detalle. Extrañamente Madara parecía muy complacido de lo ocurrido, no muy lejos toda la calle estaba bloqueada por un edificio derruido y era por eso que el sitio era inaccesible.

Siguieron su marcha sin muchos percances excepto a un gripo de cruzados que parecían hacer lo mismo que ellos.

-Aprisa.

-Este es el sitio –dijo Madara de pronto.

-Oiga, aquí partieron en dos a Obito, ¿no?

-Sí… este lugar es importante.

Los grupos avanzaron y llegaron a ese edificio.

-Sasuke ven conmigo, Suigetsu, tú y tu grupo quédense aquí.

Todos obedecieron aunque Suigetsu protestó un poco. Sasuke no comprendía el por qué ahora le pedía que le acompañara, pero tal vez era por lo que le dijo.

-No te retrases.

Entraron por la puerta, allí encontró para su sorpresa más cuerpos calcinados, de hecho eran ceniza con forma de personas.

-Qué asco

Este panorama sin embargo la agradaba a Madara.

-Entonces funciona

-¿De qué habla?

-Ya lo verás.

Entraron en la bodega y ante la sorpresa del joven encontró más paquetes con el símbolo WP en sus cajas.

-Más…

-Sí. Aún queda parte del envío aquí. Cómo estaba bloqueado no pudimos recuperarlo todo.

-¿Tú llevabas esto?

Madara buscó entre los restos.

-Órdenes militares, lleva la harina blanca a destino. Pero luego esos locos atacaron, mataron a muchos y los pocos que quedamos terminamos reagrupados aquí. En esta ciudad de mala muerte.

Madara empezó a buscar entre los restos de aquel material altamente peligroso algo que aquel joven desconocía hasta que dio con una caja blindada, al verla sus ojos brillaron y más al notar que no se había abierto.

-Aquí está.

Sacó su radio.

-Deidara, procede en diez minutos.

-Enterado… Hmmm…

Sasuke revisaba el lugar algo tenso, ¿Qué hacía armamento así, qué estaban planeando con esto antes de que comenzara todo este desastre?

-Aún funciona.

El moreno se fijó en lo que Madara llevaba en manos… era un detonador.

-Vámonos.

-Eso es un detonador, vi uno en la academia. ¿Qué piensa hacer con eso?

-Venganza.

El moreno no comprendía, pero luego empezó a entender.

-¿Cuántas más de estas cosas hay?

No recibió respuesta.

-¿¡Cuántas!?

-¿Quieres saber? Hazte una idea, una idea de cómo sería incinerar a esos malnacidos a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

-Y dónde… el edificio

Madara revisaba el sistema del detonador, todo estaba funcional y eso significaba que la carga letal que guardaba en la armería por fin podría cumplir su cometido.

-Una desgracia que tantos mueran. Pero es por el bien de la humanidad.

El joven no comprendía lo que decía cuando un estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?

-Fue una leve explosión, no letal. Pero suficiente para que todos los locos alrededor lo escuchen.

Esto no podía creerlo.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?

-Ya te lo dije, venganza. Esta plaga ha aniquilado a la humanidad, la está llevando al borde del fin. Yo lo único que hago es darle un golpe a esto, en humo blanco y fuego haremos que todos los malditos de aquí sean cenizas. Será glorioso, haré gritar una victoria, ¡la victoria que la humanidad necesita para seguir en pie!

-…Hinata.

Sasuke le apuntó con su arma.

-No te dejaré.

-Baja eso Sasuke, te puedes arrepentir.

-¡No dejaré que mates a tantos! No dejaré que mates a Hinata.

-Pero ya lo he hecho, escucha.

Encendió su radio.

-¡Movimiento de cruzados, son muchos!

-Alerta, ordenen que todos se armen aprisa, aprisa.

-¡Mierda, son muchos!

El moreno se quedó petrificado.

-Colocamos un sin número de minas y explosivos alrededor, mataran a muchos, pero dudo que los frenen y todos ellos vendrán por el ruido a una ratonera de fuego y humo.

-Todos ahí confiaron en ti, ¡todos creían en ti!

-Sí, lo sé, pero como dije: Es por el bien de la humanidad. Podrás decirme monstruo si quieres… pero los más grandes capitanes y generales han hecho monstruosidades en la historia. Si la humanidad sigue, yo seré recordado como un gran líder, alguien implacable, alguien que no cedió ante el fin del mundo.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Además muchacho, todos en ese lugar desde que entraron saben que iban a morir. ¿Acaso tú no?

Madara se movió, Sasuke le apuntó con el rifle listo para dispararle, pero eso no amedrentó al hombre.

-Te he soportado porque eras mi pariente y porque nos ayudaste mucho en las patrullas y con esto, pero no hagas algo estúpido Sasuke o te puedes arrepentir, si me matas nada cambiaría, el destino de los que están en la construcción está sellado.

Madara se acercó a él de nuevo, Sasuke quitó el seguro.

-No creas que no te dispararé. Ya maté mucha gente para seguir vivo y lo haré de nuevo.

-Una última advertencia muchacho, cálmate o sufrirás las consecuencias.

-Cállate…

El hombre se acercó confiado y le sonrió.

-Hazlo entonces, muéstrame tus agallas, Uchiha.

El moreno lanzó una maldición y jaló el gatillo… pero no pasó nada, jaló el gatillo varias veces más pero nada, Madara se acercó y le quitó el rifle pasando por su lado.

-Necesitas balas muchacho –dijo mostrándole el cargador que estaba vacío, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta del diario que llevas? No soy tan tonto como para armar al idiota que lleva el diario del que descubrió todo antes de huir y mucho menos dejarle caminar a gusto.

Se había descuidado, él…

-Ahora no tienes armas Sasuke… creí que serías más cauto. En serio el amor vuelve en unos idiotas a todos.

Mientras hablaba sacaba su arma.

-Sin embargo si está cargada.

Se escuchó una leve detonación, casi inaudible y Sasuke abrió los ojos estupefacto para después mirarse un lado de su cuerpo que empezaba a sangrar.

-A-ah…

-Me hubieras servido mucho en el frente sobrino mío y quién sabe, tal vez hubieras podido morir o incluso sobrevivir al lado de tu querida Hinata, pero no será así al parecer.

-A-agh…

Sasuke retrocedió tambaleándose.

-Pero, me conviene que las cosas pasen así, de ese modo tendré más probabilidades de que tu hermanito te busque cuando no vea tu cadáver entre los del edificio y gane más tiempo para retirarme. Descuida, yo me encargaré de borrarlo del mapa de una vez por todas. Tu sacrificio y el de tu amiguita servirá de algo.

Sasuke se acercó a él y lo sujetó del cuello, pero Madara de una patada lo derribó.

-Adiós, fue una amena reunión familiar.

Con estas palabras dejó a Sasuke allí en el suelo desangrándose mientras daba una señal por radio, afuera se escucharon disparos.

 _ **000**_

Poco a poco todos cayeron, poco a poco no quedó nadie, cada uno fue atrapado y muerto de manera atroz y los que tuvieron mejor o peor suerte terminaron convertidos en una orgia de sangre y fluidos, Hinata vio como poco a poco todo lo que conocía moría y desaparecía, su seguridad se esfumaba gradualmente hasta que en un momento crucial solo quedaron ella, su hermana al lado de Sasuke y Neji que encontraron en su delante el cuerpo desollado de Kakashi clavado como un espantapájaros tras que lo atraparan con una trampa de osos.

Kakashi, aquel hombre que pudo reunirlos y guiarlos ahora estaba allí muerto y con ello supo de inmediato que todo estaba perdido.

-¡Sigan corriendo!

Le habían enseñado a disparar pero rara vez lo había hecho, aún era una cobarde que se escudaba en otros, algo que la mantuvo viva sí, pero a costa de otros que ella pudo haber protegido o incluso salvado, pero no lo hizo… era una cobarde, siempre lo había sido, su padre se lo restregaba en su cara una y otra y otra vez.

-Hinata, no te rezagues, vamos.

Pero ahora que el mundo estaba destruido su cobardía no haría otra cosa que condenarla a ella y a su familia y más ahora que en su espalda llevaba una preciada carga de comida y agua, cosas que necesitaban que si desaparecían era el final. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, siguió corriendo aunque sus piernas le dolían escuchando disparos por parte de aquellos que les perseguían entre su risas y con ello esa amenaza que estaba aumentando cada vez más y más.

Y ahora escapaban en aquel tan peligroso que un paso en falso y caerían a un barranco, las cosas estaban de mal en peor.

-Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! –maldecía Sasuke disparando, eran demasiados, una plaga y detrás de ellos Itachi sonriente.

-¡A los árboles!

Todos empezaron a subir por una cuesta algo empinada que significaría su salvación, pero Hinata en el camino trastabilló y casi cae al piso, pero Sasuke la sujetó a tiempo para que no pasara.

-Aprisa, ve.

-S-si…

Sasuke al verla correr empezó a seguirla, pero un paso en falso le hizo perder el equilibrio.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Uchiha-san!

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó rodando hasta casi irse por el barranco, sus manso se sujetaron de donde pudo pero no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo, Neji que estaba disparando las pocas municiones que le quedaban miró al caído.

-Hinata, espera aquí.

-Neji…

-Escóndete…

-¡Primo!

Neji le dejó su mochila a Hinata y bajó hasta Sasuke que poco a poco estaba cayendo.

-Idiota, ¡Sigan corriendo! -gritó Sasuke.

-Aguanta, que voy a subirte.

-¡Esos malditos nos pisan los talones… LARGATE!

Neji no le hizo caso y sujetando su brazo lo levantó con todas sus fuerzas, pero en cuanto lo hizo su cara mostró una expresión de sorpresa, el moreno notó una mancha de sangre que empezaba a manchar su camiseta en el lado derecho del pecho.

-Hyuuga.

-G-gah

-¡Primo Neji!

El joven se tambaleaba y Sasuke lo sujetó, no muy lejos los cruzados avanzaban hacia ellos

-Vamos, aguanta y ven.

-N-no puedo.

-Carajo, ¡muévete!

Neji le entregó la escopeta que recogieran y los pocos cartuchos que tenían.

-Sasuke… cui-cuídalas… por favor…

-No digas tonterías… vamos a…

-¡CUIDALAS!

Otro disparo, Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes y dejándolo, al verlo Hinata intentó bajar, peor Sasuke le gritó que no lo hiciera viendo a su primo en el suelo desangrándose

-Neji, Neji… ¡Neji!

-Co-corran, ¡Corran!

-Ven, vamos…

-¡Recuérdalo Uchiha, recuérdalo!

Sasuke la sujetó de la muñeca y la jaló consigo aunque esta intentaba bajar pero ya era tarde los cruzados llegaban hasta Neji y lo acorralaron, Sasuke las hizo ocultarse entre los árboles y allí sujetando a Hinata con un brazo le tapó la boca cuando empezaron a escuchar los gritos de Neji, gritos aterradores unidos a la risas de esos dementes. Hanabi se tapaba los oídos cerrando los ojos, solo Hinata intentaba gritar mientras derramaba lágrimas de desesperación.

Los gritos de Neji siguieron hasta que de primo terminaron, Sasukela abrazó de la cintura para que no se moviera, quedando allí los tres esperando y las risas empezaron a alejarse.

Cuando todo estuvo en silencio y la noche cayó los tres bajaron de esa cuesta, Sasuke sin embargo le gritó a Hanabi que no bajara y eso fue lo mejor.

-Pri… mo…

-Mierda…

En un charco de sangre estaba Neji abierto desde el pecho hasta el estómago y con todas sus entrañas regadas por todos lados, Sasuke sintió como Hinata le abrazaba con fuerza mientras él estaba en shock, escuchó a Hinata llorar, llorar amargamente.

" _¡CUIDALAS, Recuérdalo Uchiha, recuérdalo!"_

-Vamos…

-No, no… Neji… Neji… ¡Neji!

-Si nos quedamos nos atraparan.

-¡No me importa! ¡Ya no me importa!

-¡Ya cállate!

Hinata se quedó paralizada con su grito.

-¡No puedes hacer nada! ¿¡Entiendes!?

-¿A-acaso no tienes corazón? –sollozó.

Sasuke le miró molesto.

-Tu primo murió y ya, su muerte te está dando tiempo para huir con tu hermana, así que deja de lloriquear y no dejes que lo que hizo no sirva de nada.

-Pero… pero…

El se alejó.

-Mierda… bien, si quieres quedarte hazlo, eso ya no me incumbe. Pero si quieres honrarlo, sigue caminando y mantente a salvo junto con tu hermana.

Ella sollozó de nuevo pero obedeció y siguió adelante con su hermana que les esperaba ahí arriba, tras esto… la pesadilla amainaría un tiempo, para regresar con más fuerzas después con los tres solos… completamente solos en un mundo hostil.

 _ **000**_

Hinata estaba muy desconectada esa tarde, sentía que lago estaba mal, pero no sabía que…

-Hinata, deja de estar en las nubes.

-Ah, lo siento.

"Sí, un sueño tonto pero lo buscaremos… los dos juntos."

Si, algo iba mal pero… ¿Por qué se sentía tan ilusionada? El mundo estaba un desastre, la gente se volvía dementes sedientos de sangre, lo había perdido todo, ¿Por qué sin embargo estaba tan ilusionada? ¿Con fe de que las cosas iban a mejorar? Tal vez estar al lado de la última persona que le hacía recordar que antes todo era normal lo hacía o ese estúpido sentimiento que creció entre los dos le hacía pensar en una esperanza. Sea lo que fuere, en verdad deseaba una vez más marcharse con él lejos, lo más lejos posible.

-¿Y esto?

-Es un mapa de un pasaje, nos llevara lejos de la ciudad.

-Pero… pero…

-Me las arreglé para ocultar provisiones en las patrullas que hago, nos serán de ayuda al menos unos meses… hay dos caminos, uno aquí y el otro acá, saliendo del edificio a dos casas contiguas, al parecer las otras fueron bloqueadas ono fueron terminadas.

-Oh…

-Quiero que los memorices.

Eso sorprendió a Hinata.

-¿Por qué?

El moreno estaba serio.

-Nos vamos, tras que acabe con esta misión… nos vamos lejos.

La joven parecía algo asustada pero también animada.

-E-en serio, ¿Es en serio?

-Itachi no tiene a nadie más que pueda delatar nuestra presencia, ni siquiera sabrá que nos marchamos. Estaremos libres de esto, de esta pesadilla.

-¿Se acabará?

El joven la sujetó de los hombros.

-Es obvio que habrá más cruzados o algo peor por el camino. Pero estoy seguro que podremos con ello, lo hicimos todo este tiempo. ¿Verdad?

-Si… es cierto.

-Entonces espérame.

Suspiró un poco llamando la atención de Shizune.

-Hoy pareces muy en las nubes muchacha.

-Esto… Shizune-san. Nunca ha pensado… ¿Nunca ha pensado en irse de aquí?

La mujer se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si tuvieras un modo de marcharte de aquí, ¿No lo harías?

La mujer sonrió un poco.

-No.

-¿Qué? –la respuesta fue algo que no se esperaba.

-Lo perdí todo Hinata, mis amigos, mi familia, a mi maestra que tanto admiraba. Afuera no me espera nada, prefiero quedarme aquí y si aquí he de morir, lo haré.

-Shizune-san.

-Es lo que elegí. En cambio tú y ese muchacho no pertenecen a este sitio y estoy segura que tienen muchas más cosas que vivir y no en este lugar, si quieren marcharse y buscar un lugar mejor, algún lado lejos de toda esta pesadilla yo les apoyaré.

Hinata no dijo nada, sin embargo cuando buscaba las palabras para decirle escucharon una detonación, una detonación en la parte superior del edificio.

-¿¡Q-qué fue eso!?

-No lo sé.

Ambas empezaron a correr, no eran las únicas en haber escuchado el estallido.

-¿¡Qué sucede!?

-Un estallido en la parte superior, hay un incendio –dijo Konan nerviosa.

-Eso eso los llamará.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Agrúpense!

La radio de Konan se activó y empezaron a escuchar los gritos de los que estaban arriba como centinelas.

-¿¡Qué sucede!?

-El idiota de Deidara, ese idiota…

Las alarmas sonaban.

-¡Alerta de cruzados! ¡Movimiento de cruzados, son muchos!

-Alerta, ordenen que todos se armen aprisa, aprisa.

-¡Mierda, son muchos!

Hinata asustada comenzó retrocedió, lo que escuchaba era aterrador.

-Mierda, todos preparados. Prepárense para cualquier contingencia.

Todos obedecieron y se separaron, ante la alarma Pain ordenó a Hiashi que abriera el arsenal por completo, iban a necesitar todo el armamento posible.

-¡Rápido, hagan una fila para recoger armas y munición! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Ella entró a la habitación que compartía con Sasuke y entrando primero recogió unos binoculares que estaban en la mesa, antes de irse sin embargo reparó en la foto que se sacara con Sasuke cuando ella pudo hacer funcionar esa cámara, sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a la mesa donde estaba llevándosela también.

Todos formaban una fila que avanzaba a toda prisa mientras les entregaban un sub fusil y sus cargas así como una pistola 9mm y otros recibían escopetas y granadas, una a cada uno a toda prisa, en ese ajetreo ella se topó nuevamente cara a cara con su padre, sin embargo esta vez Hinata en vez de temblar le miró desafiante, este con una mirada igual de odio que siempre le extendió sus armas.

Cuando los miembros que llevaban los lanzallamas fueron los últimos en armarse Pain ordenaba las posiciones, siendo Hinata designada al tercer piso y otro grupo iba a quedarse en la planta baja para defenderla lo más posible para evitar que entraran.

-¡Cualquiera que tenga armas, aquí!

-Señor, ¿no hay noticias del equipo que slaió?

-No… nada…

Al escuchar esto Hinata tembló asustada.

-Sasuke-kun…

-¿¡Qué esperan!? ¡Suban y prepárense para disparar!

Ella asintió y con el grupo de ocho personas subieron los escalones a toda prisa seguidos de otros más, lo único que podían hacer era prepararse para una desesperada defensa que era obvio que tenía muy pocas oportunidades de victoria, todos los sabían, pero no importaba, no iban a morir sin pelear.

Konan iba a su lado con un grupo de francotiradores, ellos estarían en el antepenúltimo piso que estaba terminado.

-¡Cúbranse el rostro! Su sangre o cualquier cosa que salga de ellos no deben entrar en sus ojos, boca u oídos, ¿¡Entendido!?

-¡SI!

Por fin llegaba a su puesto designado y entrando en una de las habitaciones sacó primeramente sus binoculares para saber a que se estaba enfrentando. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

-E-e-esto no p-pu-puede estar pasando… n-no puede.

Cientos, más que cientos, una horda total, cientos de cruzados avanzaban hasta ellos con antorchas junto con todo tipo de objetos afilados y armas de fuego, todos con sus sonrisas diabólicas, pero lo que más la afectó era ver encima de un gigante con la cabeza cubierta por un saco con agujeros a su hermana Hanabi sonriente acompañada de Itachi que también venían. Todos ellos se acercaban primero lentamente como un ejército bien organizado y cuando Itachi levantó la mano otros lo imitaron y en cuanto pasó empezaron a correr.

Para su sorpresa Shizune estaba a su lado de pronto que se sorprendió de ver su cara de espanto.

-Hinata, ¿Qué viste?

-…

-¿¡Hinata!?

-M-muchos, s-son muchos…

Shizune le pidió los binoculares y alarmada sacó su radio.

-Konan, es una horda gigantesca. ¡Deben ser de toda la ciudad!

-Aguanten cuanto pueda, el último piso sigue en llamas, intentaran apagarlo, pero dudo que se pueda.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Aguantar, solo eso. Aguantar.

Con esas palabras ella cortó la comunicación.

-¡Francotiradores!

-¡Sí!

-No fallen, por su vida… ¡Cada bala debe contar!

-¡ENTENDIDO!

Abajo los que se quedarían a proteger la entrada colocaban los vehículos y sus repuestos delante creando una barricada. Pain organizaban a todos poco a poco.

-Pain… el número es mayor del que podemos pensar.

-Podía imaginarlo… Konan…

-¿Qué?

La cara de Pain por extraño que parezca mostró una leve emoción.

-Cuídate.

-A ti no se te ocurra morir antes que yo.

Con la comunicación cortada Pain siguió organizando a todos.

-¡Aprisa! Debemos evitar que puedan entrar con facilidad si la puerta cede, ¡Vamos cretinos!

La horda comenzaba a correr, Hinata apuntaba para prepararse para disparar, todos temblando, todos tensos esperando su asalto. Sin embargo cuando llegaron los primeros volaron por los aires en un estruendo.

-¿Minas?

-¡Eso!

Los cruzados sin pensarlo mucho seguían avanzando sin importarles los primeros en caer, uno a uno seguían avanzando entre risas dementes estallando o siendo mutilados, peor avanzaban, incluso a aquellas que las minas habían mutilado se arrastraban para llegar al edificio, poco a poco las minas dejaban rastros despedazados, sangre y carne quemada, pero eso no los detenía, de hecho ahora avanzaban por donde las minas explotaran.

-Vienen, ¡Vienen!

-¡Fuego!

Hinata y los demás empezaron a disparar, no importaba donde, pero debían dar en el blanco a como diera lugar, debían reducirlos.

Por el otro bando, Itachi estaba de pie guiando a ese grupo de cruzados que más que un grupo era casi un batallón de seres sedientos de sangre, no era tonto, estaba probando sus defensas mientras a su detrás muchos más esperaban, aquel hombre sonrió de modo maniático escuchando las explosiones y como volaban por los aires todos aquellos que enviaba en mil pedazos, sin embargo lanzó un aullido y al hacerlo más se lanzaron corriendo por donde los cuerpos yacían, se escuchaban el ruido de armas disparándose y más que caían, no importaba.

-¡Diversión, mucha diversión!

Konan que ya estaba en los pisos superiores junto con los suyos empezó a disparar alcanzando a cuantos podían.

-Disparen a su líder, a ese que dicen estirado.

-No podemos

-¡Habla soldado!

Itachi no estaba por ningún lado, Konan lanzó una maldición.

-Es como si supiera que intentaríamos dispararle a él. No está en rango.

-Ese tipo no es común... ¡Estén alertas!

Balas, fuego, algunos lanzaban granadas para frenarlos, pero no se detenían, ¿Cómo detener a un ser al que el dolor solo causa euforia?

-¡Están en la puerta!

-Vamos, vamos.

En el fuego y el caos escucharon una comunicación que llegó a todos por altavoz.

-Soy Madara Uchiha. N-nos tendieron una emboscada, todos lucharon como valientes… pero…

La señal se perdía.

-Todos cayeron y yo no creo soportar más.

Esas palabras calaron en lo profundo de todos, pero más en Hinata que al escucharlo se quedó paralizada.

-Sa-su-ke…

-Intenté todo lo posible para protegerlos a todos, pero fallé… Pain, todos, no de-bemos dejarnos vencer por el miedo, si vamos a morir lo haremos luchando como humanos, luchen, no se rindan y luchen… ¡Llévense a cuantos puedan al infierno y…!

No hubo más comunicación, la señal estaba muerta y todos quedaron mudos, incluso Pain tenía una cara desencajada que sin embargo regresó a la de siempre.

-¿Y qué esperan? ¡Prepárense!

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, sentía que de repente se había detenido el reloj y ahora que volvía a correr todo era distinto, pero lo que más sentía era un vacío que se metía en su corazón que se hacía cada vez más y más grande.

-No, Sasuke… Sasuke no…

-Hinata, ¡Hinata reacciona!

-Sasuke-kun…

Shizune la zarandeó.

-No pienses ahora en él, piensa en tu vida.

Shizune le dio una bofetada para que reaccionara.

-¡Él no querría verte devastada ahora! Vamos… debes luchar por tu vida, debes hacerlo…

-Yo…

Disparos, Shizune la jaló para que se agachara justo a tiempo.

-Vamos niña, no te derrumbes ahora.

-Si… ¡Sí!

Se puso de pie y siguió disparando, el número sin embargo de los cruzados no disminuía. Era cierto, no podía morir, no sin antes al menos acabar con la pesadilla que los persiguió a ambos todo ese tiempo. Si ella iba a morir no lo haría sin antes acabar con esa pesadilla…

Si iba a morir iba a llevarse a Itachi con ella.

-Te veré luego… Sasuke-kun.

 _ **-o-**_

Todo estaba oscuro, no sentía nada, pero poco a poco empezaba a escuchar el ruido de un motor y luego movimiento así como un terrible dolor en su costado. A lo lejos ruidos de explosiones y el cielo que se oscurecía iluminado por el fuego.

-A-agh…

-¡Ya era hora de que te despertaras!

Esa voz, era de Suigetsu.

-¿Q-qué?

-Ese infeliz de Madara, ordenó a ese grupo matarnos, me salvé de puro milagro. No puedo creer que piense incinerar todo a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿Ki-kilómetros? E-El fosforo…

-Sí, ese jodido fósforo blanco, si recuerdas se enciende con el oxigeno y en una de las bodegas del edificio hay eso, tanques de oxígeno y muchos, ¿Qué crees que pase cuando entre en contacto con esa cosa?

Sasuke intentaba levantarse, pero no podía, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado, como si pesara una tonelada.

-Ngh.

-No te muevas, no soy médico pero estoy seguro que la bala entró y salió sin herir ningún órgano vital… tienes suerte.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo lo sé? Porque si no ya estarías muerto y estaría transportando un cadáver.

Miró el costado donde Madara le disparara, estaba envuelto en cinta adhesiva, la noche se acercaba, la oscuridad y con ella la amenaza aumentaba.

-De-debemos ir… debemos buscar a…

-Es adónde vamos. A recoger a tu muñequita e irnos.

Hinata, el joven apretó los dientes y se puso reincorporó.

-Gracias…

-Eso es nuevo en tu vocabulario, ¿no? Pero de nada. Ahora concentrémonos, apenas y tenemos armamento, solo podremos ir y entrar, sacar a tu Hinata y luego intentar salir, no es un buen plan del todo pero…

El ruido de un motor a su lado, para su espanto un vehículo conducido pro cruzados aparecía chocándoles.

-¡Carajo!

-¡Agh!

-Chocar, chocar… JAJAJAJA…

Sasuke encontró no muy lejos de él un rifle de asalto, apretó los dientes extendiendo su mano ya que el dolor que sentía era insoportable hasta que pudo cogerlo y revisando su carga apuntó sintiendo otro choque de desestabilizaba el jeep donde estaban.

-¡Maldita sea!

Sasuke apuntó y disparó, dos de los locos que estaban dentro se subieron encima del vehículo donde estaban, al siguiente choque ellos iban a saltar.

-Malditos bastardos, malditos.

El choque era inminente, pero el joven jalaba el gatillo derribando a los que intentaban saltar cayendo y rodando por el suelo, sin embargo aparecían más por todos lados. Suigetsu atropellaba a dos sin miramientos para luego girar en una curva intentando perderlos de vista.

-¡Agh! Suigetsu, te más cuidado imbécil.

-Intenta conducir con un grupo de dementes atacando y luego me dices.

No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba, minutos, horas, no sabía nada, solo rezaba para que llegara a tiempo.

-Sujétate.

-¿¡Qué!?

Suigetsu aceleró y golpeó dos vehículos que estaban delante, el movimiento fue brusco pero con eso al parecer escapaban de sus atacantes que chocaban el auto. Sin embargo Sasuke sentía que su cuerpo iba a destrozarse.

-¡Carajo Suigetsu!

-Esa boca… pero lo evadimos, sigamos.

Pero ese vehículo no era de lo único que debían preocuparse.

-¡Es el hermano del estirado! ¡Del estirado!

-¡Vamos a cogerlo, si a cogerlo!

Arriba habían dementes con armas que no dudaron en usar Suigetsu aceleró intentando perderlos de vista escuchando los silbidos de las armas, no muy lejos corriendo en la calle más intentaban subir al vehículo, Sasuke usando el rifle los hacía caer más el número era extenso, no sabía cuántos eran, era como si al acabar con uno tres vinieran a ocupar su sitio.

-¡Vamos a cogerlos!

No podía hacer otra cosa que apuntar y disparar, estaba tan concentrado al igual que Suigetsu en su huida que nos e daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando delante hasta que escucharon un estruendo por el edificio.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?

Un momento breve de distracción, un momento leve que era fatal y lo supieron cuando uno de los cruzados se lanzó y se subió al cofre del jeep.

-¡Hija de puta!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

La mujer lanzó una risa estridente mientras sujetaba una barra de acero afilada que no dudó en clavar en el hombro de Suigetsu, este lanzó un grito para luego perder el control del jeep que fue a estrellarse en un movimiento brusco contra un muro, en el proceso la mujer salió disparada contra la pared casi embarrando su cráneo en la misma, por su lado Sasuke salió disparado por el otro lado chocando contra el suelo de asfalto en una caída aparatosa donde apenas y pudo cubrir su cabeza.

Fue un golpe duro, lo sentía, el dolor era increíble pero aún así se puso de pie como pudo, sus rodillas y su brazo izquierdo había sufrido un fuerte raspón incluso arrancando la piel, su brazo la quemaba.

-Mierda… ah… ah… Suigetsu… ¡Suigetsu!

El jeep estaba estrellado en el muro con la parte delantera técnicamente aplastada, Sasuke preocupado empezó a acercarse como pudo hasta encontrar para su horror a su amigo aplastado en la cabina.

-No… Mierda… mierda, mierda… Suigetsu, Suigetsu…

-¡Estirado, el hermanito del estirado… JAJAJAJA!

-¡Suigetsu!

Las sombras de los cruzados eran más visibles, Sasuke lanzó una maldición y descargó el arma contra ellos matando a varios, pero eso no tardó en llamar la atención de más.

-Vengan, ¡vengan!

-G-g-agh.

Suigetsu movió la cabeza de pronto, aún estaba vivo

-Suigetsu…

-¡Aaaaah!

Sasuke se acercó al jeep e intentó sacarlo, peor era una misión imposible.

-D-déjame… déjame maldición.

-¡No farfulles idioteces! No estamos lejos, esfuérzate un poco.

Otro grito de agonía.

-¡Que me dejes!

Más cruzados, Sasuke usó el rifle una vez más, ni siquiera sabía cuántas municiones le quedaban. Ignorante por el caos ni siquiera se daba cuenta que la gasolina del jeep estaba derramándose.

-A-a-agh… rayos –esbozó una sonrisa con sus dientes afilados-. Debí traer algo más para d-di-disparar.

Los cruzados se acercaban.

-Suigetsu, vamos, voy a sacarte.

-No, no puedes… vete.

No, esta vez no, Sasuke no podía hacerlo.

-Vamos idiota, debemos seguir.

Suigetsu le sujetó del cuello de su ropa con su mano libre.

-¡Vete de una vez hijo de puta! Ve a salvar a tu Hinata, ¡Vete ya!

-No, no voy a perder a nadie más. Eres mi amigo… no puedo abandonar a otro amigo más…

Suigetsu sonrió de modo socarrón.

-¿T-te costaba tan-to decirlo en l-la academia? Vamos colega, ve… v-ve y encuentra a Hinata, ve y huyan juntos los más lejos posible, ¡Así al menos podre decirle a Karin en el otro mundo que no eras el patán que siempre pensaba!

Suigetsu le entregó su cuchillo, a lo lejos los cruzados los encontraban.

-No tengo otra cosa… vete, vete ya… ¡YA!

El joven usando todas sus fuerzas empezó a correr, Suigetsu por su parte sacó de su chaleco una foto y la miró detenidamente.

Era la foto de Karin.

-Bruja, al menos debiste sonreír para mí…

Los cruzados se acercaban.

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo… ¿qué demonios hice?

Karin intentaba acomodarse sus lentes de modo obsesivo, sin darse cuenta que no tenía nada encima.

-Oye, no es para tanto.

-¿¡Qué no lo es!? Dios mío, como pude…

-Hey, hablas como si no te hubiera gustado. Y de hecho sí que te gustó.

Karin le lanzaba una taza a Suigetsu llena de rabia, este si no se cubría con la almohada seguro se estrellaba en su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa mujer?!

-¡¿Y me lo preguntas?! Yo, yo me estaba cuidando para, para… Dios.

El muchacho de cabello celeste se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas acaso por qué viniste aquí?

-¿Eh? Uh…

-Mira, Sasuke ya te dijo que no te quiere y que no lo va a hacer nunca, ¿Recuerdas? Yo sí porque lo dijo conmigo también presente y casi te desarmas. Estabas desecha y todo y… bueno…

La joven recogió su ropa.

-Olvida lo que pasó, ¿¡Entendido!?

-No, no pienso olvidarlo. De hecho quiero recordarlo siempre.

-¡Degenerado!

Karin iba a lanzarle otra cosa a su cabeza pero se detuvo cuando Suigetsu dijo unas simples palabras.

-Me gustas.

-¿Ah? ¿Q-q-qué?

-Que me gustas, así de simple. Mira, sé que no congeniamos en muchas cosas y que peleamos casi todo el tiempo pero tú me gustas mucho desde que te conocí. Si Sasuke no quiere tener una relación contigo, ¿por qué no lo intentas con este servidor? Seguro… nos va bien.

Karin no pudo evitar reírse de lo que Suigetsu le dijo, algo que a este lo irritó.

-¿Y esa risa de loca?

-¿Contigo? Por favor, tú no eres igual a Sasuke. No le llegas ni a los talones, cómo crees que yo intentaría siquiera pensar en salir contigo.

En otra situación Suigetsu le hubiera insultado y nuevamente estallaría la eterna guerra entre ambos, más esa vez se mantuvo en sus cabales.

-Pues, inténtalo vieja bruja, ¿Si? A diferencia de Sasuke, yo no me iré a ningún lado.

Karin se puso pensativa mientras se quitaba los lentes.

-Acompañaré a Sasuke al aeropuerto cuando se vaya. Luego de eso, dame un tiempo para pensarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Digo que, que lo pensaré, ¿¡Contento!? Pero, pero no entiendo cómo quieres salir con alguien que directamente no siente nada por ti y te lo dijo de frente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Porque estoy seguro que con tiempo te haré olvidarlo y si al final no puedo, al menos no moriré pensando que no lo intenté.

-Eres un idiota.

Él se encogió en hombros.

-Tal vez.

-… Gracias.

Suigetsu se quedó un momento embobado viéndola, pero de inmediato sacó su celular y le sacó una foto ahí mismo.

-Sonríe.

-¿¡Ah!?

-Bueno, no es una sonrisa, pero sí que estás sexy sin lentes.

-¡Eres un maldito…!

Luego, unos días después tras que todo empezara encontró su cuerpo en la calle.

La sangre seguía derramándose, pero eso no impidió que los cruzados se acercaran a él y con tubos afilados, cuchillos y otros objetos empezaran a apuñalarlo, entre risas, sin embargo él ya sabiendo su destino les esperaba con un último regalo. En sus manos sujetaba una granada y le acababa de quitar el seguro.

-Karin… en serio… no te gustaba ni u-un po…

Un estallido resonó en las calles, Sasuke siguió corriendo, no tenía tiempo de ver atrás… no debía mirar atrás. Solo adelante, siempre adelante.

 _ **-o-**_

Madara a lo lejos observaba todo con unos binoculares especiales, no tardó en darse cuenta que la puerta del edificio había sido abierta y un sin número de cruzados entraban mientras que otro más, muchos más se arremolinaban alrededor, una escena espantosa pero que a la vez le era agradable, ya habían pasado más de media hora de la señal y jamás creyó que los que habitaban ahí dentro aguantaran tanto ante una fuerza como esa, una fuerza de seres que ya no sienten miedo ni dolor.

" _Increíble, la naturaleza humana."_

Dentro del edificio Hinata y los demás eran obligados a subir por las escaleras de emergencia, cuando un camión blindado apareció de pronto y este se estrelló contra la puerta esta aguantó, pero no aguantó la detonación de bombas que estaban dentro, ni mucho menos que los que entraran no pudieron ser repelidos por los lanzallamas y ni por toda la munición usada, antes de que pudieran hacer algo uno de ellos se abrazó al hombre que usaba esta arma candente y el fuego cubrió su tanque y con ello vino una explosión seguida del tanque del otro sujeto. En unos cuantos minutos, toda la defensa inferior había sido totalmente diezmada y los cruzados tenían luz verde para seguir subiendo, los que sobrevivieron al estallido…

Más vidas se perdían, más personas, todos ellos disparando o decidiendo suicidarse, pero la verdad era que los dementes estaban ganando.

-Suban, suban todos.

Hinata ya no tenía munición así como los demás, exceptuando unos pocos que ya habían perdido la cabeza por todo el horror que estaban presenciando.

-¡No hay escape! ¡Es nuestro final! ¡Nuestro final!

-¡Cállate y sigue disparando!

Varios cruzados se acercaban, Hinata usó rifle como un garrote y lo hacía caer del barandal hasta abajo peor no paraba con eso su llegada.

-Hinata, toma.

Shizune le entregó un revolver con doce balas más.

-Esto…

-Lo trajeron ustedes el primer día, es normal que te lo devuelva.

Los cruzados avanzaban in temor, fue cuando Shizune sin pensarlo mucho usó la granada que le dieran y la lanzó en los escalones, la explosión hizo temblar el lugar pero sirvió para frenarlos, pero no por mucho. En ese caos la radio se encendía.

-¡Aquí Konan! ¡Ya no tenemos Munición! ¡Estamos sin nada!

-Aquí Shizune… han tomado la planta baja y las superiores, no quedamos muchos.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Y Pain?

-No lo sé… lo siento…

-El incendio del piso superior está a punto de hacer colapsar todo el lugar, estamos acorralados.

Gritos de rabia y frustración, Hinata sin embargo siguió subiendo, su instinto le decía que debía subir, subir lo más posible.

-Hermanita, hermanita puta… ¿no quieres jugar conmigo?

Esa voz.

-Hanabi… ¡¿Hanabi?!

Su hermana estaba en la parte inferior.

-Ah, papito también está… papito…

Hiashi que se había reunido con ellos miraba sin podérselo creer a su pequeña.

-Hana…

-Voy a cortarte las bolas papito, solo espera…

Los cruzados empezaban a organizarse, los escalones estaban desechos, pero aun así siguieron avanzando por este aunque algunos caían al suelo.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –gritó Hiashi de repente sujetando a Hinata del cuello ante el espanto de Shizune.

-¡Hyuuga!

-Tu hermana es un monstruo por tu culpa, ¡Por tu culpa!

-Ngh.

-Voy a matarte, ¡Voy a matarte!

La joven colocó el revólver en su quijada.

-N-no voy a permitir que me vuelvas a poner una sola mano encima… ¡me oíste!

-No te atreverías.

La mirada de la joven era fiera.

-Mate a mucha gente al venir aquí, vi mucha gente morir, incluso me comí a uno para seguir viva… no me vengas con que puedo o no puedo atreverme.

Shizune y otros lo separaban de ella. Esta primera sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir.

-Maldita, no eres muy distinta a tu madre.

-No me importa, haz lo que quieras.

Con estas palabras ella siguió subiendo, algo que los demás imitaron al ver como una vez más los cruzados se acercaban, siguieron subiendo hasta llegar al piso donde estaban Konan y los otros soldados, todos con las pistolas listas para disparar a cualquiera que entrara cuando el mismo se vino abajo por las llamas.

" _Aún sabiendo que van a perder luchan, aún sabiendo que todo está perdido no dan brazo a torcer porque desean seguir vivos"_

-¿¡Están todos bien!?

-Ya no hay modo de subir, ya no hay escape.

-No, debe haber algún modo.

-¿Y dónde está Deidara?

-Ese maldito desapareció tras provocar ese estallido, no sabemos dónde está.

Hinata buscaba alguna salida, algo, cualquier cosa ignorando las discusiones que ocurrían, la puerta había sido atascada para evitar que los cruzados entraran, pero no aguantaría mucho, irónico, una vez más estaba en la cima de un edificio como aquella vez, pero ahora ni Hanabi ni Sasuke estaban con ella.

Estaba sola.

-¡Ya no queda nada que hacer! ¡Vamos a morir todos! –gritó Hiashi furioso y desesperado.

-No, no podemos rendirnos.

-¿¡Y qué crees que va a pasar, un milagro!? ¡Mira a tu alrededor Shizune! Todo está en llamas, no hay modo de salir.

-Sí, sí la hay

La distancia entre ese edificio y el del lado no era mucha, un salto, un salto de fe.

-Hinata que dices… ¡Hinata!

La joven respiró hondo y sin más tomó impulso y dio un salto al vacío, extendió la mano agarrándose a duras penas del otro lado de su barandal de cemento y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas subió al mismo.

-¡Vengan pronto!

" _¿Por qué vive el hombre? Algunos viven por ambición, por odio, por amor y hay otros que viven sin saber por qué de forma inútil y sin sentido. Pero el hombre sigue viviendo._ "

La puerta cedía, algunos imitaron a Hinata y saltaron, ella ayudó a cuantos pudo a subir.

-Konan aprisa…

-no, yo me quedo.

-¡Konan!

La mujer se quitó la flor que llevaba en su cabello.

-Ya no tengo nada por qué estar viva Shizune y acepto mi muerte, ahora vete. ¡Vete!

" _Tal vez la naturaleza humana no tienen sentido, la gente vive y mata, mata por gusto, por odio y amor, por placer."_

Shizune no pudo convencer a Konan y su equipo se quedaron para dar tiempo a todos ellos mientras los cruzados entraban y con sus pistolas los frenaban lo más posible, Shizune fue la última en saltar.

" _¿Qué nos diferencia de un cruzado?_ "

En la lejanía se veía a un joven correr con todas sus fuerzas sujetándose un costado de su cuerpo.

" _Tal vez solo la marca de sus caras. Solo eso…_ "

Hinata y los demás vieron a Konan y los otros hacerles frente, pero al final cayeron.

-Konan…

-vamos, vamos…

Los cruzados no dudaron en imitarlos y saltaron hacia el otro edificio, muchos cayeron y otros más llegaban atrapando a los que se creían a salvo.

-¡Corran!

Madara era un espectador atento a la marabunta que se reunía y creía que ya eran suficientes mientras quitaba el seguro del detonador.

-Porque la humanidad no tiene sentido en este mundo. Y por eso merece la extinción.

La joven de ojos celestes seguía con su carrera intentando huir de sus perseguidores, ya con más decisión no dudó en saltar al siguiente edificio aunque su aterrizaje fue aparatoso, pero lo hizo sin temor e ignorando el golpe que se dio en el hombro seguida de Shizune que era aparte de Hiashi la última persona que quedaba de todos los que le siguieron y que dudaron en lo último. Estando lo más lejos posible Shizune abrió con algunos golpes la puerta de ese edificio para entrar.

-¡Hinata, aprisa!

-¡Padre apresúrate!

Hiashi fue el último en saltar, pero ante su sorpresa Hanabi apareció a su detrás y de un salto lo sujetaba del cuello.

-¡Aaagh!

-Pain, vena jugar con tu hijita…

Hiashi saltó pero el peso y el impulso no permitieron que llegara y terminó colgando del barandal del edificio.

-Padre…

-¡Maldita sea! Hanabi…

-Papito, papito… jajajajaja.

Hinata intentó correr al ver que él iba a caer junto con su hermana menor pero de pronto se quedó quieta al ver lo que pasaba.

-Hinata, ayúdame. ¡Ayúdame!

Ella no se movía, estaba allí paralizada viendo a su padre al borde del abismo siendo arrastrado por Hanabi.

-Papi va a caer, papi va a caer

-¡No te quedes allí y ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame!

La mirada de Hinata solos e fijaba en su hermana pequeña y antes de que pasara algo más ella sacó el revólver y jaló el gatillo, un disparo certero que llegó directamente a la cabeza de Hanabi que abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Uh?

Una lágrima rebelde cayó del ojo de Hinata.

-Adiós… Hanabi…

Estando libre de la niña Hiashi miró a la joven que acababa de disparar, esta sin embargo no se acercó a ayudarle aún viendo que estaba perdiendo el agarre, simplemente dio media vuelta y siguió avanzando.

-Espera, ¡no te vayas! ¡No lo hagas!

Ella no hizo caso.

-¡Maldita! ¡Te juro que si salgo de esta te mataré, te mataré!

Ajeno a esta escena aquel hombre presionó el botón, en el interior del edificio se activó una señal y de esa señal en una bodega repleta de un terrible químico se desarrolló una explosión.

-La extinción a manos de sus semejantes.

Sasuke escuchó un horrible estruendo.

-No, no, no… ¡NO!

Las bombas se activaron, en el estallido los tanques de oxígeno de la otra bodega también lo hicieron creando una reacción en cadena que envolvió no solo al edificio, sino a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor en un amplio radio creando un humo de color blanco, este humo no tardó en incinerar a todo lo que estaba a su paso, los cruzados lanzaron risas y gritos eufóricos mientras eran reducidos a cenizas.

Pero Itachi no estaba por ningún lado.

En la oscuridad Sasuke observó todo cayendo de rodillas y luego golpear el suelo con sus manos.

-No, no… Hinata… ¡HINATAAAAA!

En aquel humo blanco todo desaparecía, el infierno consumió todo lo vivo, No quedaba nada.

 _ **Epílogo**_

 _ **-Fallen Dreams-**_

¿Cuántos murieron? Ya no tenía mucha importancia, de pronto solo quedaban tres incluyéndolo. Todo porque su hermano decidió que sería su labor personal perseguirlo.

"Recuérdalo Uchiha, recuérdalo"

A lo lejos veían a Hinata dormir al lado de su hermana pequeña, a pesar de estar durmiendo estaba llorando, Sasuke se acercó a ella y limpió su mejilla levemente.

-Al final, solo quedamos nosotros.

Ella no escuchaba.

-Es curioso, cuando te vi llamaste mi atención. Me pregunto, si nada de esto hubiera pasado, ¿Hubieras aceptado tomar un café conmigo? Es estúpido, ¿Por qué me pregunto eso? Además, es probable que no aceptaras, porque por lo que veo eres una chica muy introvertida, pero hubiera insistido seguramente.

Sasuke sacó el frasco que le diera Sai unos días atrás, le dijo que eran buena para mantenerse despierto y ahora mismo eso era lo que necesitaba. Estar despierto y alerta.

-Ahora todo lo que amamos, lo que conocimos dejó de existir.

Ya no quedaba nada.

-Y yo pensando en café

 _ **000**_

No importaba nada, ya no importaba absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera podría entrar allí, el ambiente seguramente sería tóxico por completo. Nada podría sobrevivir a eso, nada ni nadie, muchos menos una joven como ella. Sasuke lanzó maldiciones, gritó con fuerza, con tal fuerza que creyó estar a punto de quedarse afónico, pero debía gritar, no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar, solo quería gritar.

Desesperado colocó el cañón del rifle en su boca y jaló el gatillo, lo jaló varias veces pero sin resultado, no hace poco había usado todas las balas, no quedaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

-Mierda… mierda…

Caminó trastabillando hasta un muro y allí se quedó, si los cruzados llegaban no iba a defenderse, de hecho deseaba que llegaran.

-Hola... ho-hola… ¿Hay alguien?

La voz lo asustó un momento, pero luego supo de donde venía… era de la radio.

-Si hay alguien. Responda… p-por favor.

Lejos de Sasuke en un edificio devastado en un cuarto sellado estaba una joven que estaba sentada apoyada en la pared ya sin fuerzas para nada, cuando huía de aquellos dementes de pronto se vio como una enorme nube empezaba a levantarse, algo en su interior le dijo que era peligroso quedarse ahí afuera y entró velozmente encerrándose en un cuarto sin poder encontrarse con Shizune que estaba más adelante que ella.

Y tras encerrarse todo calló, todo tras el estruendo quedó en silencio y ahora sentía que había quedado sola, sola por completo.

-Hinata…

Esa voz, esa voz la hizo despertar de esa sensación.

-No… n-no es posible, ¿Sasuke-kun?

Una voz quebrada le habló.

-Estás viva, gracias… gracias.

Pero esa esperanza desapareció de repente.

-N-no puedo respirar m-muy bien

-Aguanta, voy por ti

-No, no vengas… todo el lugar, solo… solo quedan cenizas, y-yo… yo… no creo que pueda seguir.

Sasuke apretaba la radio con fuerza.

-No digas idioteces, voy a encontrarte, voy a hacerlo… Hinata…

-Te amo… re-recuérdalo.

-No, ¡No te rindas!

La escuchó toser.

 _She lost her brother a month ago  
his picture on the wall, and it reminds me.  
When she brings me coffee… her smile  
I wish I could be with her… until my last day_

-Todo está oscuro, todo.

-¡Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo! Por favor… no me dejes…

-N-no te voy a dejar… estoy contigo… e-en tu corazón. Siempre… estaré allí.

Sasuke sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas.

-Sasuke-kun… prométeme que seguirás, que vi… -Hinata empezó a toser- que seguirás vivo… por mí

 _She said gave all her love to me…  
We dreamt to new life, some place to be at peace…  
But things chance suddenly._

 _I lost my dreams, in this disaster._

Silencio.

-Prométemelo por favor…

-T-te lo prometo… lo prometo.

En algún lado entre la oscuridad en un cuarto sellado Hinata sonreía ante esas palabras, su ropa estaba desgarrada y era obvio que un lado de su rostro estaba con una quemadura mientras que al otro lado de la puerta donde ella estaba había un cuerpo calcinado cubría la puerta con su cuerpo tras sellarlo lo mejor posible, el cuerpo de Shizune.

-Me hiciste feliz… e-este corto tiempo. F-fui muy feliz.

-S-sí, yo también… yo…

 _I'm cry, missing my lover I don't have the power…  
on my side forever.  
Oh, where is my lover? And I got no power…  
_ _I'm standing alone, no way!_

 _Calling out your name!_

Sentía que su corazón se hacía mil pedazos.

-Di-dime Sasuke-kun, s-si esto n-no hubiera p-pasado. ¿Crees que n-nos hubiéramos conocido?

Sasuke intentó sonar un poco alegre.

-De hecho, si nada hubiera pasado… en la fiesta estaba decidido a verte y preguntarte si querías salir conmigo a tomar un café. Creo que te asusté un poco.

-S-si… pero tal vez… tal vez hubiera aceptado.

Otra vez estaba tosiendo.

-¿Hinata?

-Fue bonito soñar un poco, soñar con un mejor… futuro

-Sigue hablándome, por favor…

 _I said I gave my all love to you,  
we dreamt a new house, some place to be at peace.  
But things chance suddenly._

 _I lost my dreams, in this disaster._

-¿Sa-su-ke-kun?

-¿Sí?

-¿Po-podrías decirme que… que me… que me… quieres? ¿Una vez… más?

Sasuke respiró hondo.

-Te amo, Hinata Hyuuga.

Un ruido secó se escuchó en la radio.

-¿Hinata? ¿Hinata? ¿¡Hinata!?

 _We don't know what is wrong tonight,  
everybody got no place to hide.  
No one left and there's no one to go on.  
_ _All I know is my life is gone._

Ya no había respuestas, no importaba cuanto intentaba comunicarse, no respondía nadie, en el otro lado una mano dejaba en el suelo una radio, aquella joven miraba el techo de aquella casa con una leve sonrisa en sus labios así como una lágrima caía por sus ojos.

Ella ya no escuchaba la voz de Sasuke, ya no escuchaba nada, pero al menos escuchó esas últimas palabras, esas palabras que le hicieron sentirse con esperanza en un mundo que estaba cayendo en el infierno. Palabras que le hicieron creer una vez más en una esperanza.

" _Te amo, Hinata Hyuuga"_

 _I'm cry, missing my lover I don't have the power…  
on my side forever.  
Oh, where is my lover? And I got no power…  
_ _I'm standing alone, no way!_

 _Calling out your name!_

Sasuke lanzó un grito desgarrador tras esto último, su alma, su corazón completo parecían haberse destrozado tras estas palabras y saber que ya nadie le respondería, absolutamente nadie, golpeó el piso con su puño varias veces, sintió que sus nudillos sangraban pero no le importaba.

Y sin embargo… el infierno no acababa, porque en ese estado escuchó los pasos de seres acercándose, de pronto varios cruzados lo rodeaban lanzando risas, esas risas y ante todo a su delante estaba quien comenzó todo, quien con su sola presencia toda su vida terminó en ese horrible desenlace.

-Puto hermano…

Los dientes de Sasuke se apretaron con fuerza y como pudo se puso de pie, los cruzado lanzaron risas al verle en ese estado, sin embargo el odio, la rabia que tenía en su ser, en su corazón hacía que las cosas no tuvieran sentido, solo uan cosa… solo una cosa pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento viendo ese rostro sonriente.

-¡Ya basta! ¡BASTA!

-Puto hermano llorón, ¿Qué harás, qué harás?

Sasuke sacó el cuchillo que le diera Suigetsu, ya no tenía nada que perder, nada.

"Prométeme que seguirás."

-No puedo, no puedo prometerte eso. No si este maldito sigue vivo.

Itachi dejó de sonreír de repente, pero comprendiendo se quitó el abrigo que usaba, iba a pelear sin ninguna arma, Sasuke comprendiendo su acción dejaba el cuchillo en el suelo.

-Me quitaste todo, todo. Solo quedamos los dos.

-Jajajajaja, ¡Jajajajaja!

Los cruzados gritaban eufóricos ante lo que venía.

-Acabemos de una puta vez… ¡Itachi!

Diciendo esto Sasuke se lanzó contra su hermano con los puños cerrados y este lo esperó entre los gritos de euforia de aquellos demonios.

Los golpes vinieron, la pelea llena de ira y sentimientos encontrados, los puños golpeaban la cara de Itachi y este sonreía al sentirlos así como de una sola patada derribaba a su hermano golpeando justo donde le impactara la bala de Madara, Sasuke rodó por el suelo sujetándose aquel lugar pero Itachi sin avanzaba hasta él y sujetándolo del cabello lo levantó y empezó a golpear de nuevo la parte afectada.

-¡Puto hermano, puto hermano, puto hermano!

-¡AAAAAH!

Al final lo estrellaba contra el suelo, pero Sasuke se levantaba y lo empujaba con todo su cuerpo contra la pared para golpear su cara desequilibrándolo y sujetándolo del brazo izquierdo rompérselo con un movimiento rápido, pero a Itachi eso no le importó lanzando risas y sujetándolo del cabello de nuevo le daba un golpe con su rodilla en el estómago y una vez más lo dejaba en el suelo.

Los cruzados gritaban eufóricos.

-Puto hermano, puto hermano, no puedes, no puedes nada.

-Ngh.

Escupió sangre, Itachi corrió hacia él para acabar de una vez con él.

-Pero tienes pelotas, jajajaja. Pelotas…

-Cough… Agh…

Otra patada y Sasuke chocó contra un pilar de concreto que estaba destrozado mostrando las barras de acero de la misma, estando así sin embargo Itachi no ataco de inmediato sino que avanzó hasta él riéndose levemente.

-Ven… conmigo, conmigo.

El moreno escuchó estas palabras sorprendido.

-Ven, hermano, juntos, sangre, placer, muerte… juntos…

Le estaba dando la oportunidad de unirse a ellos, de renunciar a su humanidad, de olvidarlo todo y ceder el frenesí de la demencia

-Juntos

Las palabras de Hinata vinieron a su mente.

" _Te amo, Sasuke-kun"_

No, no iba perder, no iba a dejar esto así. Si lo hacía la olvidaría, seguro la olvidaría y eso no quería, no iba a olvidarla.

" _Me hiciste feliz… e-este corto tiempo. F-fui muy feliz"_

-Dime, puto hermano… dime…

Sasuke respiró hondo.

-Jódete.

Esta respuesta sorprendió a Itachi pero sin más sonrió para luego echarse a reír como demente.

-Entonces, mueremueremueremuere… muere… ¡Muere!

Sasuke esperó a que atacar colocándose detrás del pilar de concreto y cuando su hermano se acercó se agachó y levantándolo con todas sus fuerzas y lanzando un grito de furia lo empaló allí, cuando sucedió los cruzados que se reían y gritaban se quedaron callados. Itachi lanzó un rugido ahogado, cuando Sasuke cayó al suelo vio lo que hizo, ahí su hermano estaba atravesado por una barra de acero que le perforaba completamente el pecho, Sasuke se puso de pie y buscando algo pesado recogió una piedra y se acercó a él.

-Toda mi vida, toda… siempre he estado a tu sombra… ¡Siempre!

-Agh… jajajaja… bolas, n-no tienes…

-Me robaste le amor de mi padre, de mi madre, el aprecio de todos… ¡Siempre fui tu sombra!

Sasuke sin embargo soltó la piedra y cayó de rodillas.

-Y aún así, te admiraba… t-te amaba, quería ser como tú… y sabía que no podría, no podría nunca…

Sasuke empezó a llorar, acababa de romper el último lazo de su vida.

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? –sollozó.

En respuesta Itachi levantó dos de sus dedos y le golpeó en la frente ante la sorpresa del joven quien le miró fijamente sin habla, ante él no estaba un cruzado de repente, estaba su hermano mayor que le sonreía con calidez.

-Llorón.

-Itachi…

-Libre… llorón…

Itachi ya no se movió, Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó de modo desgarrador. Los cruzados observaban detenidamente, cuando esto acabó Sasuke se puso de pie.

-Bien, vengan… ¡vengan si quieren! No tengo nada que perder, nada… ¡NADA!

Pero los cruzados no hicieron nada tampoco, en lugar de atacarlo se marcharon, los pocos que quedaban empezaron a caminar ignorándolo, Sasuke les amenazó, les gritó peor no hubo resultados, ellos se fueron y lo dejaron solo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?

No hubo respuesta más que le silencio y el amanecer, un amanecer opaco y sin luz.

Ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir, nada, sujetó el cuchillo de Suigetsu que estaba en el suelo listo para abrirse la garganta con este, acercó el filo preparado para hacerlo.

" _Sasuke-kun… prométeme que seguirás, que seguirás vivo… por mí."_

Bajó el cuchillo, destrozado.

-Sí, hice una promesa, te lo prometí… seguiré… seguiré…

Con estas palabras Sasuke empezó a caminar, con un rumbo incierto.

Un rumbo… solo.

 _ **END**_

 _ **ADICION**_

Han pasado tres días desde aquel incidente, la ciudad eran ruinas y ante la sorpresa de quienes caminaban por este un sin número de cadáveres calcinados hasta ser polvo.

-¿Qué crees que pasó?

-No sé. Mira que desastre, si no fueran suficientes esos cruzados.

-Aún el aire es pesado, ¿Quién demonios usa ese tipo de arma?

-Sabes bien que ya la sociedad se fue al carajo, hay dementes en rodo lado y no siempre andan con una cruz marcada en la cara.

El grupo merodeaba el lugar con algunos vehículos ya destartalados, al parecer era de un equipo de rescate o lo que quedaba de ellos, habían vagado por varios lados buscando un lugar seguro y hasta ahora no lograban nada o al menos eso pensaban hasta que una señal de radio fue interceptada, tal vez encontrarían un lugar seguro.

-bueno, andando no queda nada que hacer aquí.

-¡Hay una sobreviviente!

-¿¡Qué!?

En un edificio un grupo bajaba con alguien en la espalda de uno de los sujetos para luego bajarla en una camilla.

-No puede ser, ¿Está viva?

-Sí, alguien la encerró en un cuarto y selló el lugar como pudo, encontramos el cuerpo en la puerta, está deshidratada y sufre unas cuantas quemaduras, pero creo que estará bien.

-Vaya que debe tener deseos de sobrevivir.

La joven que estaba en la camilla recuperaba un poco el conocimiento cuando alguien le colocaba un tanque de oxígeno, estaba confundida, desorientada, la mujer que le encontrara se le acercó.

-¿Cómo estás?

 _Nari yamanu kane ni tsugerareru nowa mezame kimi no nai genjitsu  
Mirai o hikikae ni kimi o negaeba tadori tsukerudeshou  
_

 _Un repentino silencio seguido del tintineo de campanas me hace despertar una realidad sin ti.  
El futuro es inestable, no puedes hacer nada, pero deseas alcanzar tus sueños._

Kono oka ni yuki tsumoru koro, muke ni iku yo.  
Machikogareta haru ni wa mou aenaikeredo.

 _Nieve acumulándose alrededor de las colinas –Es hora- ire a encontrarme contigo  
En la ansiada primavera no nos encontraremos nuevamente pero…_

No había respuestas, era obvio que estaba muy débil.

-Descuida, te pondrás bien. Te lo prometo.

La mujer intentaba hablarle para mantenerla consciente y fue cuando notó que en una de sus manso aferraba con fuerza algo arrugado, al quitárselo se dio cuenta que era una foto, una foto de ella con un joven que parecía algo sorprendido cuando se sacaron aquella foto.

 _(Awake you not ever) Douka dekinu kono kokoro mo.  
(Awake you not ever) yami ni tokeru kono karada mo.  
_ _(Awake you not ever) Imi o motenu modokashi sa ni hiza o kakaeta mama._

 _(Despertarte jamás) No soy capaz de tomarlo.  
(Despertarte jamás) este corazón lleno de oscuridad disuelve este cuerpo.  
(Despertarte jamás) Y no soy capaz de encontrar un significado, impaciente envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas  
_

 _Nari yamanu kane ni tsugerareru nowa mezame kimi no nai genjitsu  
Mirai o hikikae ni kimi o negaeba tadori tsukerudeshou  
_

 _Un repentino silencio seguido del tintineo de campanas me hace despertar una realidad sin ti.  
El futuro es inestable, no puedes hacer nada, pero deseas alcanzar tus sueños._

-¿Es tu novio?

La joven asintió levemente.

-¿Está vivo?

Ante su sorpresa asintió de nuevo.

-Entonces aguanta, seguro lo volverás a ver.

La joven sonrió levemente, la mujer aún intentando mantenerla consciente sacó un marcador y una vieja libreta.

-¿Puedes decirme cómo te llamas? O al menos puedes escribirlo.

Ella extendió su mano débilmente, la mujer le entregó el marcador y le puso la libreta delante, con trazos torpes y apenas sujetando el marcador ella escribió algo.

 _Kono oku de kimi ni fureta toki, sekai ga kawari.  
Ahjimete oboeta aijous mo namida no imi no_

 _Cuando te toque por primera vez, arriba en las colinas el mundo cambió.  
Por primera vez llegue a experimentar el real significado de amor y lágrimas_

 _(Awake you not ever) Mogaku hodo nikaramaru ito.  
(Awake you not ever) taguri yoseru sube mo shirazu.  
(Awake you not ever) kimi ositta ano basho kara toki wa tomatta mama._

 _(Despertarte jamás) Forcejeando más y más enredado en el hilo.  
(Despertarte jamás) Es una pérdida de tiempo tratar de enrollarlo.  
(Despertarte jamás) te conozco desde ese lugar donde el tiempo se detuvo_

Aquella mujer recogió la libreta y miró lo que acababa de escribir.

-¿Es tú nombre?

Asintió.

-Es un bello nombre.

-Señora, vamos a meterla en el camión. Allí podremos atenderla.

-Bien…

-Rápido, seguro hay cruzados alrededor.

 _(Awake you not ever) Douka dekinu kono kokoro mo.  
(Awake you not ever) yami ni tokeru kono karada mo.  
(Awake you not ever) kimi ositta ano basho kara toki wa tomatta mama._

 _(Despertarte jamás) No soy capaz de tomarlo.  
(Despertarte jamás) este corazón lleno de oscuridad disuelve este cuerpo.  
(Despertarte jamás) te conozco desde ese lugar donde el tiempo se detuvo._

 _Nari yamanu kane ni tsugerareru nowa mezame kimi no nai genjitsu  
Mirai o hikikae ni kimi o negaeba tadori tsukerudeshou  
_

 _Un repentino silencio seguido del tintineo de campanas me hace despertar una realidad sin ti.  
El futuro es inestable, no puedes hacer nada, pero deseas alcanzar tus sueños._

Aquellos hombres la subieron y aquella mujer que le estaba hablando subió con ella.

-Yo me llamo Nea, es un gusto conocerte… Hinata.

Hinata cerró los ojos y durmió un poco, estaba muy débil, pero no iba a darse por vencida, iba a seguir ahora adelante porque en algún lado del mundo él estaba y ella iba a encontrarlo porque aún tenían un sueño que cumplir los dos juntos.

" _Espérame… Sasuke-kun"_

 _Nari yamanu kane ni tsugerareru nowa mezame kimi no nai genjitsu  
Mirai o hikikae ni kimi o negaeba tadori tsukerudeshou  
_

 _Un repentino silencio seguido del tintineo de campanas me hace despertar una realidad sin ti.  
El futuro es inestable, no puedes hacer nada, pero deseas alcanzar tus sueños._

 _Nari yamanu kane no hibiku oka made kimi to hioku to nemurasete  
Katachi o nakushite mo futari wa towa ni aishiaerudeshou…  
Aishiaerudeshou_

 _Naaah, nah, nah, naraaah…  
_

 _Las campanas dejaron de sonar haciendo eco sobre las colinas así como tus memorias se quedaban dormidas.  
Incluso dos personas sin forma pueden amarse por siempre la una a la otra…  
Pueden amarse por siempre la una a la otra_

 _Naaah, nah, nah, naraaah…  
(DIAURA – LOST NOVEMBER)_

 _ **FAMILY BINDS  
END**_

 _Ejem, bueno, acabamos y estoy muy feliz, no por el final claro (A que no se lo esperaban ¿eh, eh?), es que terminé de ver el modo historia de GG Revelator y por fin confirmaron algo que ya olía hace años pero necesitaba oírlo de los creadores… ¡SOL BADGUY ES EL PADRE DE DIZZY! Aparte que nos mostró que Sol amaba a alguien con todo su ser y no por eso arruinaba la trama esto de hecho lo reforzaba más. Eh, pero eso lo hace abuelo de Sin, suegro de Ky, ¿será el padrino cuando Sin y Ram se casen? Caray, me estoy adelantando. Saben, algunos mangakas deberían aprender de Daisuke Ishiwatari a cómo hacer buenas historias donde el personaje no sea un idiota hiper optimista o pseudo gay que se miente a sí mismo (Cof, cof, Naruto) o un cretino que parece castrado o frígido (COF, COF Ichigo de Bleach) o un Gary Stu con Overpowered a cada rato (Natsu de Fairy Tail) Espero les haya gustado este fic y si no, pues ni modo. Pero así es, estaremos fuera del aire unos meses y luego veremos que minific hacemos. Atte:_ _ **Pato**_

 _ **PD:**_ _Les agradecemos a todos los que leyeron este fic y que creímos no debíamos continuar, a todos muchas gracias por al apoyo y reviews que eran el motivo de seguir. Ahora, si no están muy de acuerdo con el final y tienen una buena idea para un Epilogo más pues nos dicen y lo dejan al duo-siniestro arroba Hotmail punto como punto ar. Ciaito._


End file.
